Auction
by Indukcupang
Summary: [Chapter COUPHAN UP] Lelaki kaya bernama Mingyu yang akan mengikat anak dari assasin ternama yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo dengan caranya sendiri. Diikuti dengan kisah-kisah orang-orang yang dilelang dipelelangan manusia itu. Present for Meanie shipper ft other pairing. Yaoi. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Auction**

 **.**

 **Present by Indukcupang  
**

 **.**

 **Fanfic by Hanny HZT-WYF**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer! INI BUKAN CERITA BUATAN SAYA. OKAY! _BUKAN._ INI FANFIKSI MILIK SENPAI OTP SEBELAH YANG TELAH BERHENTI DARI DUNIA PER-KPOP-AN DAN DUNIA PER-FANFIKSI-AN.**

 **YAH. Aku diberi izin untuk mengubah cast. Catat. _Diberi IZIN_. Yaah. Kurang lebih copy-paste dengan izinlah yah.**

 **Karena kalau aku fikir-fikir, karakter KrisxTao cocok sama mingyuxwonwoo. Yes. Fiksi ini sebenarnya dengan otp KRISTAO.**

 **Jadi, bagi yang pernah membaca fanfic ini dengan cast Kristao, jangan heran.**

 **dan, kalau senpai ngeclaim Kristao miliknya, apadaya gue yang Meanie milik gue hmzzz**

 **Terakhir. gue bakal aplot fanfic seminggu sekali dan sesuai dengan chapter fanfic yang sebenarnya. So, sabar okay?**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Other**

 **.**

 **Warn. Typo. Yaoi.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

* * *

Suara riuh nan gaduh menggema keras disebuah tempat yang begitu luas dan besar, sebuah tempat di bawah tanah yang tidak terjamah oleh orang biasa. Dimana hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui dan mempunyai izin juga memiliki jabatan tertentu yang dapat memasuki tempat tersebut. Juga tempat itu dilindungi oleh para mafia-mafia tingkat atas, sehingga para polisi negara bahkan permerintah pun angkat tangan dalam menindak kejahatan didalam sana.

Sebuah tempat

Dimana

Manusia

Dijual

Untuk dijadikan

Budak atau pemuas nafsu semata.

Sungguh kejam memang, tetapi itulah yang terjadi diruangan yang penuh asap rokok dan tatapan penuh dengan hasrat nafsu birahi. Dimana juga aura saling bersaing satu sama lain tidak pernah berhenti bergulir, begitu intens didalam ruangan yang luasnya bisa mencapai setangah luas lapangan sepak bola itu.

Ruangan yang megah dan terlihat berkelas dengan podium cukup besar dihadapan para tamu yang hadir, sebagai tempat untuk menyelenggarakan acara tersebut.

Acara Pelelangan Manusia

Para tamu yang hadir bukanlah orang biasa, mereka berasal dari para pengusaha yang terkenal karena kekuasaan dan kekayaan mereka yang sangat luar biasa banyaknya. Para tamu saling berkompetisi satu sama lain, bersaing memperebutkan manusia yang dilelang yang mereka inginkan. Harta kekayaan merekalah taruhan dalam pelelangan ini, dimana ego menjadi prioritas utama mereka. Sebuah harga yang ditawarkan oleh para pembeli merupakan sebuah kebanggan yang tiada tara bagi diri mereka sendiri, semakin tinggi harga yang mereka tawarkan maka semakin jelaslah keegoisan mereka. Mereka selalu merasa bahwa mereka yang paling tinggi, paling berkuasa, dan paling memiliki kekayaan yang tidak terbatas.

Kim Mingyu atau akrab disapa sebagai Mingyu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak dari para pembeli barang lelang tersebut. Mingyu yang merupakan seorang pebisnis muda yang sangat sukses dan begitu kaya raya diusia yang baru menginjak 22 tahun. Bukan hanya bisnis saja, tetapi juga dia merupakan ketua kelompok dari mafia Red Dragon, kelompok mafia terbesar dan paling ditakuti diseluruh dunia setelah kelompok assassin Jeon yang entah sekarang tidak terdengar lagi.

Apa pun yang diinginkan oleh Mingyu semua bisa didapat dengan mudah. Uang? Kekuasaan? Jabatan? Kejayaan? Semua bisa ia dapat dengan mudah semudah menjetikkan jarinya. Dan tentu saja, dengan hadirnya Mingyu disana membuat para pesaingnya banyak yang mati kutu karena merasa mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi dirinya.

Namun... banyak dari mereka yang merasa lega karena Mingyu terlihat tidak begitu tertarik dalam acara pelelangan tersebut. Membuat kesempatan mereka mendapatkan barang lelang yang mereka incar aman. Tetapi ada juga diantara mereka yang tidak terlalu memusingkan Mingyu, karena mereka juga ada yang hampir setara atau dibawah dari seorang Kim Mingyu.

Sesosok pemuda manis dengan rambut pirang mulai memasuki podium pelelangan. Suara gemuruh pun mulai menghiasi ruang lelang tersebut. Mata para pelelang pun terlihat begitu bernafsu dengan namja manis itu, terlihat jelas nafsu birahi diantara bola mata mengerikan diantara para tamu yang hadir.

"Baiklah... para tamu sekalian. Barang lelang kali ini adalah lelaki manis ini." Ucap sang MC sambil menarik pemuda manis itu ketengah podium.

"Lelaki ini bernama Lee Jihoon... mantan model majalah yang telah kami culik."

Begitulah... para manusia yang dilelang ditempat laknat itu adalah orang-orang yang diculik dan ditahan selama beberapa bulan atau tahun. Lalu setelah itu mereka dijual begitu saja, sungguh miris dan kejam.

"AKU BELI SEHARGA SEPULUH JUTA DOLLAR." Teriak salah seorang pria tua bertubuh tambun dengan keras. Terlihat jelas tatapan bernafsu sang pria tua itu pada Jihoon.

Jihoon hanya menundukkan wajahnya, menahan air mata yang sudah mengalir dipipinya. Takut... dia sungguh takut dengan para pembeli yang menginginkan dirinya itu. Sungguh... Jihoon lebih baik mati dari pada dijadikan budak pemuas nafsu para manusia menjijikan dihadapannya yang merelakan harta kekayaan mereka untuk membeli dirinya. Mereka hanya ingin mencicipi tubuhnya saja tidak lebih.

"AKU BERANI MEMBELINYA SEHARGA LIMA BELAS JUTA DOLLAR." Teriak para tamu lainnya.

"DUA PULUH JUTA DOLLAR."

"DUA PULUH LIMA JUTA DOLLAR."

"TIGA PULUH JUTA DOLLAR."

Mingyu menguap bosan dengan pelelangan ini dan tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pemuda bernama Jihoon itu. Bola matanya melirik sahabat baiknya yang masih sangat muda, dia bernama Kwon Soonyoung. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki begitu banyak hotel berbintang diseluruh dunia walau umurnya masih 19 tahun. Pandangan Soonyoung terus menatap fokus pada pemuda bernama Jihoon itu, namun... dia tidak memawar sama sekali.

"EMPAT PULUH JUTA DOLLAR."

"EMPAT PULUH DUA JUTA DOLLAR."

"EMPAT PULUH LIMA JUTA DOLLAR."

Tawaran yang diajukan pada Jihoon masih terus bergulir dan terus naik hingga saat ini, namun terhenti di angka $45.000.000 yang membuat suasana diruang tersebut diam. Tidak ada yang berani menaikkan harga lagi setelah itu dan sebuah senyum puas akan kemenangan tercetak dibibir pria tua bertubuh tambun itu.

"Hahaha aku menang hahaha." Tawa sang pria tua itu puas.

"Baiklah... apa tidak ada yang menawari lebih $45.000.000?."

Diam, tidak ada yang menawar lagi. Jihoon melirik lelaki tua yang membelinya itu dengan tatapan jijik. Dia bisa melihat jelas sang lelaki tua itu menatap penuh nafsu pada dirinya.

"Baiklah akan saya hitung. Satu... dua..." Hitung sang MC namun ucapannya terpotong oleh sebuah seruan dari arah tempat duduk Mingyu.

"LIMA PULUH JUTA DOLLAR."

"Aku membelinya seharga lima puluh juta dollar." Ucap Soonyoung puas begitu melihat sang lelaki tua itu menggeram dan menatap marah pada dirinya. Mungkin lelaki tua itu tidak berani menawar lebih tinggi dari Soonyoung.

Mingyu sedikit menatap Soonyoung yang tersenyum pada Jihoon, tidak mempedulikan cacian sang lelaki tua itu pada dirinya. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung, seorang laki-laki yang Jihoon pikir lebih muda darinya. Seseorang yang sejak dari tadi menatap intens dirinya, dan membuat wajahnya merona ketika dia bertatapan muka dengan Soonyoung.

"Lima puluh juta dollar... ada lagi yang menawari lebih tinggi dari ini?." Tawar sang MC.

"Kita hitung... satu... dua... tiga... DEAL."

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan palu pun menandai bahwa pemuda bernama Jihoon itu telah sah dibeli oleh Soonyoung. Jihoon kemudian digiring menuju tempat dimana para manusia yang sudah dilelang akan diberikan pada majikannya disaat acara lelang selesai nanti.

"Kulihat kau tertarik pada simunyil itu." Kata Mingyu tanpa memandang kearah Soonyoung. Soonyoung melirik Mingyu yang masih terlihat tidak tertarik dengan acara pelelangan ini.

"Kurasa begitu... dia seperti malaikat dimataku." Balas Soonyoung kembali fokus pada podium yang kembali memunculkan para manusia yang akan dilelang.

"Hmph... kurasa kau sedang jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu, bocah." Dengus Mingyu sambil melipat tangannya didada, masih tanpa menatap Soonyoung.

"Mungkin... dan aku tidak menyesal sama sekali. Lagi pula... dia sudah menjadi milikku sekarang." Balas Soonyoung sambil bersmirk ria.

Yah.. tidak selamanya para tamu disana berhati kejam bagai iblis, ada beberapa diantara mereka yang masih memiliki hati nurani dan membuang jauh ego dan nafsu mereka. Mereka berdua pun kembali larut dalam suasana pertaruangan antar para pembeli yang memperebutkan barang yang tengah dilelang.

Mingyu kembali menghela napasnya bosan dengan pelelangan yang tidak begitu membuatnya tertarik ini. Sejauh ini belum ada barang lelang yang membuatnya begitu tertarik sama sekali. Setelah sebelum-sebelumnya dia mendengar orang yang dilelang adalah orang bernama Boo Seungkwan yang dibeli oleh seorang artis papan atas juga seorang pebisnis bernama Chwe Vernon seharga $55.000.000. Lalu Yoon Jeonghan yang dibeli oleh sahabat baiknya Choi Seungcheol yang memiliki taman bermain dan juga water park berkelas diseluruh dunia. Seungcheol membeli namja bernama Jeonghan seharga $57.000.000.

Ada Junhui, seorang musisi terkenal dunia yang membeli pemuda keturuan china bernama Minghao seharga $50.000.000. Namun... sampai saat ini masih belum ada yang membuat dirinya tertarik untuk membeli satu barang lelang pun disini.

"Nah... para tamu yang saya hormati. Kali ini... adalah barang lelang yang sangat berharga."

Mingyu sedikit tertarik dengan kata 'berharga' yang disebutkan sang MC. Mungkin saja manusia lelang kali ini akan menarik perhatiannya. Dan matanya tertuju pada sesosok pemuda tanpa pakaian atas yang diborgol dan dipaksa untuk masuk dan berdiri ditengah podium. Gerakkan memberontak dari pemuda itu terlihat jelas dimata Mingyu, namun arah matanya kemudian tertuju pada tubuh pemuda itu yang terlihat mulus dengan sedikit luka memar dan otot tubuhnya yang terbentuk itu. Juga wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit sangar, namun tidak menutupi kadar kemanisannya dimata seorang Mingyu.

'Menarik.' Batin Mingyu sambil menatap intens pemuda tersebut.

Merasa diperhatikan pemuda yang tengah berada ditengah podium itu menatap kepada orang yang tengah melihat dirinya. Sedetik kemudian pemuda itu memberikan _death glare_ pada Mingyu, namun Mingyu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Alhasil hal itu membuat sang pemuda yang dilelang itu mendengus sebal.

"Nah... kali ini saya perkenalkan. Jeon Wonwoo, anak dari Assassin paling ditakuti dunia yaitu Jeon Jungkook."

Suara gaduh pun semakin keras terdengar begitu jati diri pemuda tersebut disebutkan. Jeon Jungkook merupakan assassin berdarah dingin yang telah membunuh hampir sepuluh ribu orang dalam hidupnya. Namun... kabar dari Jungkook tidak pernah terdengar lagi setelah sebuah kecelakaan terjadi dikediaman rumahnya, dan banyak yang berspekulasi bahwa Jungkook tewas dalam peristiwa itu.

Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa anak dari Jeon Jungkook itu kini ada dihadapan mereka. Sungguh barang lelang kali ini adalah barang yang amat sangat berharga sekali. Para tamu terlihat lebih bernafsu melihat barang lelang kali ini dibandingkan barang-barang lelang yang sebelumnya.

"Nah... kita mulai lelang untuk Jeon Wonwoo." Mulai sang MC dengan penuh semangat.

"Lima puluh juta dollar."

"Lima puluh lima juta dollar."

"Lima puluh delapan juta dollar."

"Tujuh puluh juta dollar."

Hening

Para tamu menatap seorang pria tampan yang baru saja menawar dengan harga yang sangat tinggi, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Choi Siwon direktur Choi Corp. Choi Siwon yang merupakan sahabat baik dari Jeon Jungkook, sudah pasti ingin mendapatkan pria yang tengah dilelang itu namun entah apa yang dia inginkan darinya.

"Delapan puluh juta dollar."

Kali ini sebuah tawaran yang lebih tinggi dari seorang lelaki cantik pewaris JJ Corp. Yaitu Kim Jaejoong yang dahulu adalah musuh besar dari Jungkook, tercetak dengan jelas kilat kemarahan didalam matanya begitu mengetahui jika pemuda yang tengah dilelang adalah anak dari musuh bebuyutannya.

Mingyu hanya bisa bersmirk ria melihat aura ketegangan yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut. Sudah jelas bahwa Choi Siwon ingin membeli namja yang dilelang itu mempunyai maksud menolongnya, karena bagaiamanapun dia adalah anak dari sahabatnya. Sedangkan Kim Jaejoong sudah jelas nanti akan menyiksa bahkan membunuh pemuda yang dilelang itu sebagai balas dendam pada Jungkook.

"Sembilan puluh juta dollar, itu tawaran terakhirku." Ucap Siwon sedikit melirik Jaejoong yang terlihat tengah tersenyum sinis.

"Kalau begitu aku tawar senilai sembilan puluh lima juta dollar."

Luar biasa, semua yang ada disana hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan kagum begitu sang pewaris JJ Corp. Itu menyebutkan nominal angka untuk penawarannya. Membuat Siwon hanya bisa diam pasrah tidak bisa berbuat banyak lagi.

"Wah... sungguh luar biasa dari Tuan Kim Jaejoong. Akan saya hitung segera karena tidak ada yang menawari lagi. Satu... dua... ti-."

"Seratus juta dollar."

Hening.

Semua mata langsung menatap pada seorang figur yang begitu tinggi disana.

"Aku beli anak itu seharga seratus juta dollar." Ucap Mingyu sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Pemuda bernama Wonwoo itu kemudian menatap Mingyu yang telah menawari dirinya dengan harga yang begitu tinggi.

 **.**

* * *

 **To Be continued..**

* * *

 **Well. Hanya karakter cast EXO yang aku ganti jadi cast SEVENTEEN. Selebihnya tetap pemeran yang dibuat kak hani:"**

 **Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dan kesalahan.**

 **Karena ini hanya sekali edit. Tapi tetep ngebet pen posting.**

 **DAN MOHON MAAF! BUKANNYA APDET THE STORY OF US, GUE MALAH NGERUBAH FANFIC ORANG HIKS. ITU BAGIAN MENYE-MENYE. JADI PAIT BANGET NULISNYA. MANA LAGI GALAU PULA TUH! HUKS! MIANHAEEEE *BOW***

 **And. Review?**

 **And, Last. See you next chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auction**

 **.**

 **Present by Indukcupang**

 **.**

 **Fanfic by Hanny WYF-HZT**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer! INI BUKAN CERITA BUATAN SAYA. OKAY! BUKAN. INI FANFIKSI MILIK SENPAI OTP SEBELAH YANG TELAH BERHENTI DARI DUNIA PER-KPOP-AN DAN DUNIA PER-FANFIKSI-AN.**

 **YAH. Aku diberi izin untuk mengubah cast. Catat. Diberi IZIN. Yaah. Kurang lebih copy-paste dengan izinlah yah.**

 **Karena kalau aku fikir-fikir, karakter KrisxTao cocok sama mingyuxwonwoo. Yes. Fiksi ini sebenarnya dengan otp KRISTAO.**

 **Jadi, bagi yang pernah membaca fanfic ini dengan cast Kristao, jangan heran.**

 **dan, kalau senpai ngeclaim Kristao miliknya, apadaya gue yang Meanie milik gue hmzzz**

 **Terakhir. gue bakal aplot fanfic seminggu sekali dan sesuai dengan chapter fanfic yang sebenarnya. So, sabar okay?**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Other**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

Kedua pandangan mereka bertemu, sang kepala mafia Red Dragon menatap sang pemuda yang telah dibelinya itu dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan sang pemuda bernama Jeon Wonwoo, yang menjadi barang lelang itu menatap tidak suka pada namja bertubuh tinggi itu. Mingyu yang tengah berdiri itu memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wonwoo menuju dua lelaki yang tadi memperebutkan barang lelang yang dia tawar seharga seratus juta dollar itu.

Jaejoong menatap marah pada Mingyu, begitu juga dengan Choi Siwon yang menatap tidak suka pada Mingyu. Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat, hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih. Jaejoong mendesis kecil dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari raut wajah meremehkan Mingyu. Sejujurnya Jaejoong tidak bisa menawari harga lebih tinggi dari Mingyu, sembilan puluh lima juta dollar adalah batasnya.

"Se-seratus ju-juta dollar," Sang MC mulai tergagap dengan tawaran tinggi tersebut, terlebih yang menawari harga sebesar itu adalah Mingyu.

"Ba-baiklah... apa ada yang menawari lagi lebih tinggi dari Tuan Mingyu?." Tanya sang MC.

Hening

"Tidak ada? Kalau begitu saya hitung mulai dari tiga... dua... satu... DEAL." Ucap sang MC sambil memukul papan dengan palunya.

TOK TOK TOK

Mingyu tersenyum puas dan berjalan pergi dari sana dengan sedikit gaya angkuh, para tamu yang lain masih menatap sang pria bertubuh tinggi itu dengan raut wajah kagum dan tidak suka. Mingyu menghentikan jalannya sambil menatap ke podium, dimana Wonwoo kini tengah digiring menuju tempat yang sama seperti Jihoon. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Mingyu ketika dia tahu bahwa kini, pemuda bernama Wonwoo itu adalah miliknya. Mingyu kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan ruangan lelang tersebut.

-oOo-

Ruang Manusia Lelang

DUK

Dengan kedua tangan masih diborgol, Jeon Wonwoo duduk dengan senyaman mungkin dilantai didalam ruangan tersebut. Berbeda dengan barang lelang lain yang tidak terborgol sama sekali seperti dirinya. Yah... bagaimanapun Wonwoo adalah anak dari sang assassin Jeon Jungkook, dan kemampuan Jungkook mengalir dalam darah dan dagingnya. Kemampuan untuk membunuh seseorang dengan tangan kosong atau menggunakan pedang adalah kemampuannya. Sangat berbahaya dan berisiko jika kedua tangannya tidak terborgol kan?

Wonwoo menutup matanya perlahan dan memori masa kecilnya mulai muncul dalam pikirannya. Memori ketika dia masih berada dalam lindungan sang ayah Jeon Jungkook dan ketika dia berhasil ditangkap oleh para penculik dari pelelang ini, dimana dia harus melawan sebanyak 150 orang.

Mata Wonwoo kembali terbuka begitu merasakan bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang dengan beberapa orang lain dibelakangnya tengah menatap dirinya sedikit takut.

"Apa?" Tanya Wonwoo pada pemuda pirang yang ternyata adalah Jihoon.

Jihoon sedikit bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Wonwoo yang begitu dingin dan menusuk itu. Namun Jihoon tahu bahwa Wonwoo tidaklah sebegitu menakutkan, dia memang terlihat seperti orang jahat tetapi sebenarnya tidak.

"A-anu... kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Tentu, apa aku terlihat tidak apa-apa?" Jawab Wonwoo.

"A-ah tidak... kau terlihat kelelahan," Jihoon memperhatikan beberapa luka ditubuh Wonwoo.

"Apa kau tidak merasa sakit?." Lanjut Jihoon sambil menunjuk beberapa bekas luka pada tubuh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa." Wonwoo memperhatikan luka-luka ditubuhnya. Yah... semua itu sudah biasa dia dapatkan dari dulu hingga saat ini.

"O-oh begitu." Jihoon menatap miris pada Wonwoo.

"A-anu itu... apa benar kau anak dari Jeon Jungkook." Ucap seseorang dibelakang Jihoon, pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah hampir sama manisnya dengan Jihoon. Seorang pemuda yang telah dibeli oleh Tuan Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan.

"Iya... aku anaknya." Balas Wonwoo sambil menatap Jeonghan, membuat sang pemuda manis itu sedikit merinding.

"Siapa yang membelimu?." Kali ini pertanyaan dari pemuda berbadan bulat bernama Seungkwan.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seungkwan.

"Seseorang bernama Mingyu dan dia... membeliku seharga seratus juta dollar."

Semua mata yang mendengar ucapan Wonwoo langsung melotot tidak percaya, jumlahnya bahkan dua kali lipat dari mereka terlebih... orang yang membelinya itu apa tidak waras? Seratus juta dollar bukanlah sedikit. Tetapi mendengar nama Mingyu yang mereka tahu sebagai seorang ketua mafia Red Dragon dan pebisnis yang sangat kaya raya membuat mereka tahu betul, bahwa Mingyu bahkan jika dia mau bisa membeli Wonwoo dengan harga jauh lebih tinggi dari seratus juta dollar.

 _Clek_

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki bertubuh tambun yang dibelakangnya ada beberapa orang yang merupakan bodyguard atau juga para tamu. Para barang lelang yang tengah duduk itu menatap segerombolan orang itu dengan pandangan sedikit takut.

"Nah... saatnya kalian pergi dari sini dan menjadi budak master kalian." Ucap sang lelaki bertubuh tambun itu. Para bodyguard dari para masing-masing tamu mulai membawa paksa para barang lelang yang sudah dibeli oleh tuan mereka.

Berbeda dengan tamu lainnya, ada beberapa tamu yang menjemput sang barang lelang dengan diri mereka sendiri. Jihoon menatap seorang pemuda yang dia tahu betul bahwa pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang membelinya. Wajahnya bersemu kembali begitu bertatapan dengan pemuda yang kita tahu adalah Soonyoung itu.

Soonyoung mendekat pada Jihoon dan mengalungkan tangannya pada pinggang Jihoon. Membuat sang pemuda munyil itu sedikit kaget.

"Kita pergi."

Soonyoung pun membawa Jihoon dari dalam ruang tersebut, sebelum Jihoon benar-benar pergi dia menatap Wonwoo dan tersenyum padanya. Wonwoo membalas senyum Jihoon dan mengangguk pelan. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada barang lelang lain yang diambil oleh tuan masing-masing. Dia menatap pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu berbincang dengannya yang jika dia tidak salah dengar bernama Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tengah mengikuti seorang laki-laki tinggi dibelakangnya, satu tangan Jeonghan ditarik oleh tangan laki-laki tinggi itu. Bermaksud untuk membawanya dari sana, karena dari tadi Jeonghan terlihat begitu ketakutan pada namja tinggi itu yang wajahnya selalu menampilkan senyuman. Wonwoo ingin tahu, apakah senyum itu senyuman tulus atau sebuah senyum dengan maksud jahat tersembunyi didalamnya.

Kini dia manatap Seungkwan yang..

Oww...

Tengah berciuman dengan orang yang mungkin telah membelinya. Wonwoo berdecak pelan, merasa tidak begitu nyaman melihat pemandangan tersebut. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan sebuah kejutan Mingyu berdiri tidak jauh dihadapannya. Raut wajahnya mulai dia rubah menjadi tidak suka ketika dia melihat Mingyu. Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum melihat perubahan wajah Wonwoo begitu melihatnya.

Laki-laki tinggi dengan setelan jas mahal itu mulai berjalan menuju kearah Wonwoo dan diam berdiri dihadapannya. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo mulai dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya, membuat Wonwoo sedikit risih dengan pandangan Mingyu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan nada dingin.

"Kau." Balas Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo memutar matanya bosan.

"Apa maumu?." Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Kau." Jawab Mingyu singkat masih dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Wonwoo menarik napasnya perlahan, menahan emosinya yang meluap karena ucapan laki-laki tinggi dihadapannya. Ingin sekali dia menghajar orang dihadapannya ini hingga sekarat sekarang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi dengan deathglare andalannya.

"Dirimu."

Wonwoo mengangkat satu kakinya, bermaksud menendang Mingyu karena sudah sangat kesal. Namun, Mingyu punya refleks yang bagus hingga hal itu membuatnya terhindar dari tendangan Wonwoo dengan mundur kebelakang.

"Ah... kau sangat kasar sekali pada tuanmu." Ucap Mingyu dengan nada sedih dibuat-buat.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku bajingan brengsek." Wonwoo sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya pada pemuda tinggi itu. Sungguh dia ingin sekali menghajar wajah tampan laki-laki dihadapannya.

Tampan?

Salah, maksudnya wajah menjijikan dari lelaki tinggi itu.

"Ya ya ya... Terserah. Sekarang berdiri dan ikutilah aku," Kata Mingyu sambil berbalik.

"Jika tidak kau turuti, aku akan mencium bibirmu disini sekarang." Lanjut Mingyu sambil menyeringai.

Wonwoo melotot dengan ucapan Mingyu yang terdengar sangat serius itu. Wonwoo kembali menetralkan napasnya yang tengah emosi itu, Wonwoo kemudian berdiri dengan kedua tangan masih diborgol dan dengan masih tanpa memakai baju atasan. Mingyu melirik sekilas kebelakang dimana Wonwoo tengah berdiri sambil mengucapkan beberapa makian yang dia yakin ditujukkan padanya.

Mingyu mulai berjalan perlahan dengan Wonwoo mengikuti dibelakangnya dengan malas, Wonwoo bersumpah jika kedua borgol ditangannya lepas maka dia akan mengahajar lelaki tinggi itu dan kabur.

"Jika kau berpikir untuk kabur maka kau salah. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa kabur." Ucap Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo sedikit terkejut namun bisa dia hilangkan rasa terkejutnya oleh wajah dinginnya.

"Begitukah? Kita lihat saja nanti." Balas Wonwoo sambil tersenyum meremehkan yang tidak luput dari pandangan Mingyu.

"Yah... Kita lihat saja nanti. Dan kurasa kita tidak perlu berkenalan karena kita sudah tahu nama masing-masing. Benar begitu bukan?." Ucap Mingyu yang kini dimana mereka sudah mulai keluar dari gedung pelelangan.

"Tidak penting untukku mengetahui namamu." Balas Wonwoo pelan namun bisa didengar oeh telinga Mingyu. Wonwoo memperhatikan sekelilingya, dimana pemandangan kota diwaktu malam yang penuh dengan kilauan cahaya lampu. Sudah lama sekali sejak Wonwoo melihat terakhir kali dunia luar ketika dia dikurung ditempat pelelangan.

Mingyu memperhatikan raut wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat sedih ketika memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mingyu berhenti didepan sebuah mobil limosin mewah miliknya dengan beberapa pengawal pribadi setia yang selalu berada didekatnya. Seorang perempuan berseragam bak anggota FBI membukakan pintu untuk Mingyu.

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dengan erat dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil miliknya. Perempuan itu kemudian menutup pintu mobil Mingyu dan berjalan menuju depan dimana tempat sopir duduk. Mobil mewah panjang itu pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat pelelangan.

Didalam mobil Mingyu, mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan. Wonwoo menatap garang Mingyu yang seenaknya menyentuh tangannya untuk masuk dalam mobil. Sedangkan Mingyu tidak terlalu peduli pada tatapan tajam Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya menikmati secangkir wine digelas kristal miliknya.

Tatapan tajam Wonwoo kini beralih pada arsitektur didalam mobil tersebut. Tidak hanya diluar terlihat mewah, tetapi juga didalamnya hampir sama atau bahkan lebih mewah. Didalam mobil penuh dengan ornamen naga berwarna merah dengan hiasan berlian yang tidak tahu sama sekali arti maknanya oleh Wonwoo.

"Kau suka mobilku?" Tanya Mingyu memecah keheningan didalam mobil tersebut, Mingyu bertanya tapi tidak menatap Wonwoo.

"Tidak." Balas Wonwoo singkat.

"Oh... jika tadi kau bilang iya. Maka mobil ini akan kuberikan padamu." Kata Mingyu yang kini menatap Wonwoo yang tengah terkejut mendengarnya.

"Huh... aku tidak butuh mobil rongsokan ini." Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, risih dengan Mingyu yang selalu menatap dirinya terlebih wajahnya itu.

"Yah begitulah... mobil ini bagiku memang terlihat bagai rongsokan."

"Sombong sekali. Aku benar-benar membenci orang sombong."

"Kalau begitu kau juga sombong. Kau bilang mobil ini rongsokan kan?"

Wonwoo mendengus mendengar jawaban Mingyu, sebuah skakmat untuknya. Berhasil membuat sang pemuda bermata sipit itu sedikit malu kalah kata oleh Mingyu. Membuat sebuah rona pink menjalari pipinya.

'Cih... sialan.' Ucap Wonwoo dalam hati.

Tanpa Wonwoo ketahui Mingyu tersenyum dalam hati melihat keterdiaman Wonwoo karena malu. Mingyu mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Wonwoo, membuat jarak diantara mereka makin menipis. Wonwoo yang masih sibuk mengutuki kebodohannya dalam hati, tidak sadar dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersadar begitu merasakan sebuah deru napas dipipi kirinya. Begitu Wonwoo berbalik untuk melihat milik siapa deru napas itu, walau sudah dia tahu milik siapa itu. Kedua matanya melebar sempurna dan tubuhnya membeku begitu Mingyu langsung mencium bibirnya. Wonwoo mulai memberontak begitu dia sadar dia tengah dicium oleh Mingyu, namun semua gerakannya telah terkunci oleh Mingyu membuat dia tidak bisa bergerak.

Kedua tangannya yang masih terborgol ditahan oleh satu tangan Mingyu, membuatnya tersadar bahwa kekuatan Mingyu sangat kuat. Dan kedua kakinya ditahan oleh kedua kaki Mingyu, membuatnya juga tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

Mingyu masih mencium bibirnya yang masih tertutup, Wonwoo tidak akan pernah mau membuka mulutnya. Namun sepertinya hal itu percuma saja, karena tangan Mingyu yang satunya mulai menjalar pada bagian atas tubuhnya yang tidak memakai sehelai benang pun. Dengan sekuat tenaga Wonwoo menahan suaranya ketika Mingyu mengusap kedua dadanya terlebih nipplenya yang sangat sensitif.

Mingyu tersenyum dalam kegiatannya mencium sang pemuda bermata sipit dihadapannya yang tengah menahan suara lenguhannya yang berontak keluar dari dalam mulut Wonwoo. Mingyu bisa merasakan bahwa Wonwoo kini mulai membuka sedikit mulutnya karena sudah tidak bisa menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Wonwoo mulai berpikir agar bisa terhindar dari kegiatan yang mulai terasa memanas ini.

Begitu Wonwoo mendapat sebuah ide, dengan segara dia menarik kepalanya kebelakang dan mendorong dengan keras kedepan. Membuat kedua dahi lelaki itu bertabrakan dengan sangat keras. Membuat keduanya langsung merintih kesakitan karena rasa sakit dimasing-masing dahi mereka.

Dengan wajah yang memerah dan rasa sakit didahinya, Wonwoo bersyukur akhirnya kegiatan panas itu terhenti saat ini.

"YA! Beraninya kau menciumku tiang listrik. Kau juga ingin memperkosaku hah?" Pekik Wonwoo.

"Jika iya kenapa hah? Aku mastermu jadi berhak melakukan apapun terhadapmu." Balas Mingyu tidak mau kalah sambil mengelus dahinya yang terasa berdenyut. Wonwoo menggeram marah mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

"Aku bersumpah jika kedua tanganku tidak terborgol akan menghajarmu hingga sekarat." Lanjut Wonwoo sambil menstabilkan deru napasnya yang mulai emosi kembali.

Mingyu berdecak sebal karena kegiatannya terhenti akibat ulah Wonwoo dan dahinya yang terasa sakit.

"Dan aku bersumpah jika kedua tanganmu tidak terborgol akan menyentuhmu saat itu juga hingga membuatmu ketagihan." Balas Mingyu sambil menyeringai pada Wonwoo.

"A-apa katamu? Kurang ajar... itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Kata Wonwoo dengan muka yang memerah mendengar ucapan agak vulgar yang dilontarkan Mingyu. Namun... siapa tahu? Mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh Mingyu akan menjadi kenyataan kan?

 **.**

 **..**

 **To be continued..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Big thanks to:**

 _ **Beanienim**_ **: sangat menarik. Thanks.**

 _ **meanie shipper**_ **: sebenarnya kurang tinggi,- tapi cukup hehe. Thanks.**

 _ **MrJeonxxx**_ **: yah! Ketahuan deh:" kamu pura-pura gatau aja kalo ini bakal seru hehe. Thanks yaw.**

 _ **kookies**_ **: yes. Same with me! Ff kak hani yang mengenalkanku pada gay hehe. Seru. Makanya gue angkat jadi meanie ver. Thanks yaa.**

 _ **Kimi**_ **: sudah lanjutyah.**

 _ **Mingyu**_ **: ahaha. Makasihyaa.**

 _ **Bananona**_ **: mygosh. Waat?-"**

 _ **BumBumJin**_ **: kalau engga gitu, bisa mampus gue dikata copypaste cerita senpai wkwk. Iyanih, gue gabisa ngeremake nyaa, gada waktu hehe. Semoga suka yaah? Aku bantu ingatin ceritanya dengan cast baru yaah :v**

 _ **Meaniecupid**_ **: ini berchapter tante:" gue masi mentok tuh. Sorryyah. Tunggu aja:"**

 _ **Octvin96**_ **: trims sudah menunggu. Tapi sorry, itu gue stop dulu:" masi mentok hehe. Kaka yang buatnya yang keren hehe. Makasih sudah review. Sudah lanjut nih.**

 _ **MeliaWon**_ **: mingyu nyakitin wonwoo? Hmz. Mingyu kudu langkahin gue duluw wkwk**

 _ **Yeri960**_ **: hmmmm.. Pertanyaan kamu akan terbayar seiring berjalannya fanfic ini hehe**

 _ **Nikeagustina**_ **: kamu jungkir balik aja dijamban haha. Tetep review dear. Thankyou!**

 _ **Moemoepie**_ **: kalau saja gue masih kontakan sama senpai penulis ori ini. Gue bahagia:" doi tuh udah gabisa dihubungi lagiiiii:" lofyutu!**

 _ **Bolang**_ **: cieyangngakungaku-_-**

 _ **17MissCarat**_ **: mingyu pan malumalu tai ayam-"**

 _ **Yujidoo**_ **: sudah lanjuuuut**

 _ **whatamitoyou**_ **: sudah lanjuuuut**

 _ **Firdha858**_ **: gue cuma copypaste cerita:" bukan ngeremake hehe. Gue juga. Ultimate otp itumah:"**

 _ **mrs**_ **.** _ **jeonwoo**_ **: dah lanjuuuut!**

 _ **zahra9697**_ **: apa seminggu itu lama?hehe. Thanks!**

 _ **p2kachuw**_ **: gue bikin ini sesuai fiksi aslinya kok. Jadi bakal ada otp otp yang gue sebutin itu.**

 _ **viranynadia**_ **: manaah?sinih-_- tahan tidakyaaah?kepowww!**

 _ **jxngwoo**_ **: hai. Kamu sudah dibalas lewat pm! Hehe**

 _ **DevilPrince**_ **: dunia real kaya gini pasti ada. Difilm ada jugaa, tp gue lupaa. Hehe**

 **Wanna review again?**

 **See you next chapter**

 **Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auction**

 **.**

 **Present by Indukcupang**

 **.**

 **Original Fanfic by Hanny WYF-HZT**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer! INI BUKAN CERITA BUATAN SAYA. OKAY! BUKAN. INI FANFIKSI MILIK SENPAI OTP SEBELAH YANG TELAH BERHENTI DARI DUNIA PER-KPOP-AN DAN DUNIA PER-FANFIKSI-AN.**

 **YAH. Aku diberi izin untuk mengubah cast. Catat. Diberi IZIN. Yaah. Kurang lebih copy-paste dengan izinlah yah.**

 **Karena kalau aku fikir-fikir, karakter KrisxTao cocok sama mingyuxwonwoo. Yes. Fiksi ini sebenarnya dengan otp KRISTAO.**

 **Jadi, bagi yang pernah membaca fanfic ini dengan cast Kristao, jangan heran.**

 **dan, kalau senpai ngeclaim Kristao miliknya, apadaya gue yang Meanie milik gue hmzzz**

 **Terakhir. gue bakal aplot fanfic seminggu sekali dan sesuai dengan chapter fanfic yang sebenarnya. So, sabar okay?**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Other**

 **.**

 **BACA NOTE JUSEYO.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil _limosine_ mewah mulai memasuki halaman rumah bak istana milik Mingyu, beberapa penjaga membungkuk begitu mobil panjang itu melewati mereka. Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih tengah berdebat dan berkelahi kecil didalam mobil tersebut, tidak peduli dan bahkan tidak tahu bahwa mereka sudah sampai di rumah Mingyu.

"YA! Hentikan perbuatanmu ini, dasar mesum!" teriak Wonwoo ketika tangan nakal Mingyu mulai kembali menjalari tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun.

Sekuat tenaga Wonwoo berusaha berontak dan ternyata berhasil, satu tangan Mingyu yang menahan kedua tangannya yang masih terborgol mulai melonggar. Secepat kilat Wonwoo mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, bermaksud menghajar wajah Mingyu. Namun, tangan itu berhenti saat kedua tangan Wonwoo hanya berjarak satu sentimeter dari dagu Mingyu dan kemudian tangan itu terkulai lemas.

 _Kenapa?_

Karena tangan yang sengaja Mingyu lepas dari menahan kedua tangan Wonwoo digunakan untuk membius Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak sadar bahwa Mingyu sebelumnya tengah mempersiapkan sebuah jarum dengan ujungnya yang terdapat sebuah cairan yang mampu membuat sang target tidak sadarkan diri seketika begitu cairan itu masuk dalam tubuhnya. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, sedikit tertawa karena bisa dengan mudah membius Wonwoo. Pria itu kemudian membuka borgol tangan Wonwoo dengan kunci yang diberikan sang pemilik lelang.

"Oh shit! Kau benar-benar membuatku _hard_ walau hanya melihat pose tidurmu itu Jeon Wonwoo.." ucap Mingyu sedikit menelan ludahnya melihat Wonwoo. Pria tinggi itu mulai kembali mendekat pada Wonwoo, bermaksud untuk mencium bibir merah merekah milik sang pemuda berwajah datar itu.

 **DUK DUK**

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatan Mingyu. Dengan sedikit berdecak sebal, ia membuka jendela mobil tersebut. Terlihat seorang wanita yang merupakan pengawalnya membungkukkan badan padanya.

"Kita sudah sampai Tuan." ucap wanita itu, lalu membukakan pintu mobil tersebut untuk Mingyu.

Mingyu segera membopong tubuh Wonwoo yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dengan _bridal style_ dari dalam mobil, membawanya menuju kedalam rumahnya. Wanita itu masih setia berjalan disamping Mingyu, sembari berbicara pada _walkie talkie_ miliknya.

"Yebin, kau siapkan baju untuk pemuda ini secepatnya dan bawa baju itu kekamarku." titah Mingyu begitu dia mulai memasuki kediamannya yang disambut puluhan maid dan seorang _butler_ yang membungkukkan badan padanya.

"Baik Tuan, tapi apa anda tidak sebaiknya memerintahkan seseorang untuk membawa pemuda yang anda bawa Tuan?"

"Tidak apa, biar aku saja. Oh, dan jangan lupa kau siapkan makanan untuk pemuda ini juga."

"Segera saya laksanakan Tuan." Dengan begitu Yebin pamit pada Mingyu dan segera melaksanakan apa yang Mingyu perintahkan dengan berbicara kembali pada _walkie talkie_ nya.

Mingyu kini mulai menaiki sebuah tangga yang begitu besar dan lebar menuju lantai dua dengan beberapa maid dibelakangnya. Pintu kamar Mingyu terbuka oleh dua orang pengawal yang berjaga didepan kamarnya begitu Mingyu akan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Pria itu pun masuk kedalam kamarnya yang begitu luas dan megah masih diikuti oleh dua orang maid dibelakangnya.

Mingyu berjalan menuju kasur berukuran besar dan membaringkan tubuh Wonwoo disana. Kemudian Mingyu menatap dua maid yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri.

"Bawakan sesuatu untuk mengobati luka memar ditubuhnya."

"Baik Tuan." Balas mereka berdua sembari membungkuk dan pergi dari sana untuk membawa obat yang akan mereka berikan pada luka-luka Wonwoo.

Mingyu berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah sofa yang tidak jauh berada didekat kasurnya, namun sebelum dia akan duduk sebuah suara membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara tersebut.

Terlihat Wonwoo yang mulai akan sadarkan diri dengan gerak tubuh yang bisa kita pastikan tengah berusaha untuk sadar dari pingsannya. Sebuah seringai muncul pada bibir Mingyu, pria itu bergegas mengambil _handphone_ nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yebin, batalkan semua permintaanku tadi. Beritahu jangan ada yang memasuki kamarku dan kunci pintu dari luar, kau mengerti?" titah Mingyu sembari berjalan menuju Wonwoo. Sebuah seringai tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

" _Saya mengerti Tuan_."

Dengan itu Mingyu mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan melempar _handphone_ nya kesembarang arah, tidak peduli _handphone_ itu rusak toh dia bisa membelinya lagi. Mingyu kemudian duduk disamping Wonwoo yang terlihat bergerak-gerak gelisah didalam tidurnya. Dan tidak lama kemudian kedua mata sipit itu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah bola mata hitam bak langit malam.

Segera setelah Wonwoo mulai tersadar dan tahu bahwa Mingyu tengah tersenyum padanya disamping kirinya, dengan gesit dia menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk memukul wajah Mingyu. Pria itu menghindar mendapat serangan dari Wonwoo dengan menjauh darinya, namun Wonwoo tidak hanya diam saja. Wonwoo segera berdiri dan bersyukur tangannya telah terlepas dari borgol, membuatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan bisa kabur saat ini juga.

"Luar biasa, menyerangku ketika sudah sadar. Tidak diragukan kau anak dari Jeon Jungkook, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo men _death glare_ Mingyu yang tidak pernah melepas senyumnya, membuat Wonwoo muak melihat wajah pria tinggi itu. Wonwoo memperhatikan bagian tubuhnya dan bernapas lega Mingyu ternyata tidak atau belum melakukan hal _itu_ padanya. Wonwoo kembali menatap Mingyu dengan emosi.

"Hei. Aku belum menyentuhmu, Wonwoo. Tapi, jangan khawatir akan segera kusentuh dirimu sekarang." Mingyu mulai berjalan mendekat pada Wonwoo sembari membuka jasnya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

Wonwoo makin emosi mendengar ucapan Mingyu dan dia mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaannya pada apapun yang akan Mingyu lakukan padanya. Begitu Mingyu makin mendekat pada dirinya, Wonwoo melompat menuju Mingyu dengan satu kaki yang diayunkan menuju kepala Mingyu. Pria itu mundur dengan cepat beberapa langkah, membuatnya terhindar dari serangan mematikan Wonwoo.

 **Tap**

Wonwoo mendarat dengan sempurna dan sedikit sebal karena Mingyu berhasil menghindari serangannya. Wonwoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dan berlari menuju Mingyu, bersiap untuk melakukan serangan pukulan pada Mingyu. Pria tinggi itu hanya tersenyum remeh melihat Wonwoo, membuat sang pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu makin tersulut emosinya.

 **PUNCH**

Wonwoo memukul Mingyu namun dengan mudah pria itu berhasil menghindarinya.

 **PUNCH**

Sekali lagi Wonwoo memukul Mingyu tapi gagal untuk membuat lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mendapat pukulannya. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Wonwoo kembali melakukan serangan yang kuat pada Mingyu namun tidak banyak yang berhasil. Wonwoo sedikit meringis begitu pukulannya membentur dinding dan membuat dinding itu retak karena pukulannya.

Tidak hanya dengan pukulan oleh tangan, tetapi juga tendangan dari kaki Wonwoo berikan pada Mingyu. Tetapi, Mingyu begitu hebat bisa menahan dan menghindari serangannya tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Keringat mulai mengucur deras pada tubuh Wonwoo, rasa lelah mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya terlebih dia belum makan atau minum sama sekali.

 _Sial! Aku sudah tidak kuat!_ batin Wonwoo.

Napas Wonwoo mulai terlihat tidak stabil karena lelah, dan hal itu menjadikan kesempatan bagi Mingyu. Dengan gerakan cepat Mingyu berlari menuju arah belakang Wonwoo dan mengunci tubuhnya, membuat tubuh Wonwoo tidak bisa bergerak sekarang.

"Kkhhh..." rintih Wonwoo merasakan begitu eratnya Mingyu mengunci tubuhnya.

"Kau hebat. Tapi tidak lebih hebat dari ayahmu dan aku, Wonwoo." bisik Mingyu disamping kanan telinga Wonwoo. Ucapan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menggeram marah.

Mingyu mulai menggigit cuping Wonwoo, membuat sang pemuda yang tengah bertelanjang dada itu merinding merasakan rangsangan yang diberikan Mingyu. Tidak hanya menggigit cuping Wonwoo, Mingyu mulai menjilati telinga Wonwoo dan mengulumnya, membuat cuping Wonwoo basah karena saliva.

Wonwoo berusaha keras menahan erangan yang akan meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, tetapi karena dia sudah sangat kelelahan hal itu membuatnya sia-sia saja.

"Annggghhh..." Sebuah desahan meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Wonwoo. Terlebih ketika Mingyu makin intens melakukan kegiatannya mengulum telinga Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo mendesah beberapa kali.

Mingyu tersenyum dalam hati melihat reaksi Wonwoo dan mulai menghentikan kegiatannya dengan beralih menjilati tengkuk leher mulus Wonwoo.

"Kau begitu manis, Wonwoo." ucap Mingyu didalam kegiatannya menjilati leher Wonwoo.

"Akkhhh... hentikan si-sialan... brengsekkhhh," maki Wonwoo tidak jelas. Tubuhnya mulai makin memberontak, namun sekali lagi hal itu sia-sia dia lakukan.

Mingyu mulai mengecup bahu tegap Wonwoo sebelah kanan, tidak lupa dia menjilati rasa manis dari kulit bahu Wonwoo. Pria tinggi itu kemudian menggigit bahu tersebut, membuat sebuah tanda berwarna ungu dibahu Wonwoo dan membuat sang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu merintih kesakitan. Tidak hanya dengan hanya bahunya saja, mulutnya kini kembali beralih pada leher Wonwoo dan memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ disana, tidak peduli dengan rintihan yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo.

Tidak hanya dengan tubuh bagian kanan, kini mulut terlatih Mingyu mulai beralih pada tubuh bagian kiri Wonwoo. Tidak berbeda dengan kegiatan sebelumnya, Mingyu menjilati telinga kiri Wonwoo dan memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ dibahu kiri juga leher sebelah kiri Wonwoo. Kontan perbuatan Mingyu itu membuat Wonwoo hanya bisa merintih dan mengerang sejadinya juga makin membuat tubuhnya melemas.

Melihat pemuda yang tengah dia kunci gerakannya ini mulai melemas, Mingyu dengan segera menggiring Wonwoo menuju kasur. Membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap dirinya dan segera mendorong tubuh Wonwoo hingga terlentang di atas kasur. Dan juga secepat kilat Mingyu menindih tubuh Wonwoo, membuatnya kini kembali tidak bisa bergerak. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua tangan Wonwoo, dan kedua kakinya menahan kedua kaki Wonwoo.

Kedua pandangan mereka kini saling bertemu, Mingyu bisa melihat kilat penuh amarah dalam bola mata Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo bisa melihat kilat nafsu juga sebuah arti lain didalam bola mata Mingyu.

 _Cuih_

Wonwoo meludahi wajah Mingyu, membuat salivanya menempel pada bibir Mingyu. Bukannya marah atau apa, Mingyu malah menjilati saliva milik Wonwoo yang ada disekitar bibirnya dan kemudian menelannya. Membuat Wonwoo membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang diperbuat oleh Mingyu.

 _Orang ini! Dia benar-benar sudah gila!_ batin Wonwoo.

"Kau! Apa kau sudah gila hah?" seru Wonwoo.

"Aku gila karenamu bodoh," balas Mingyu yang langsung menyambar bibir ranum Wonwoo untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Namun ciuman itu gagal karena Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Mingyu sulit untuk merasakan bibir Wonwoo yang manis itu. Mingyu berdecak sebal, segera dia mengangkat kedua tangan Wonwoo keatas kepalanya dan memegangnya dengan satu tangan yang masih kuat menahan gerakan berontak dari kedua tangan Wonwoo. Satu tangan Mingyu kini melepas dasi yang masih menempel dilehernya, dan menjadikannya tali untuk mengikat kedua tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo _shock_ melihat kedua tangannya yang sedang diikat sangat erat oleh Mingyu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, laki-laki gila?! Lepaskan tanganku brengsek," teriak Wonwoo sambil memberontak.

"Diam dan nikmati saja sayang." Ujar Mingyu disertai tawa yang terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Wonwoo.

Begitu kedua tangan Wonwoo terikat erat, dua tangan Mingyu menahan kepala Wonwoo agar tidak bisa bergerak dan Mingyu dengan segera langsung menyambar bibir Wonwoo. Kali ini, Wonwoo tidak bisa berbuat banyak, bibirnya tengah diciumi oleh lelaki yang sangat dia benci mulai saat ini. Namun begitu, Wonwoo tidak pernah mau membuka mulutnya untuk Mingyu dan dia bersumpah jika lidah Mingyu masuk kedalam mulutnya dia akan menggigit lidah Mingyu.

Mingyu masih terus menciumi bibir manis Wonwoo, menjilat dengan lidahnya dan bahkan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Membuat bibir Wonwoo makin memerah dan sedikit membengkak karena perbuatan Mingyu tersebut. Wonwoo hanya bisa menahan erangannya sekuat tenaga, tidak akan pernah dia biarkan suara desahan atau erangannya keluar dari mulutnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Merasa tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan bagi Mingyu untuk menikmati apa yang ada didalam mulut Wonwoo. Mingyu menekan kedua pipi Wonwoo dengan satu tangannya tepatnya jari-jarinya, dengan perlahan menariknya kebawah membuat mulut Wonwoo terbuka sedikit dan suara erangan pun keluar dengan mulus dari dalam mulut Wonwoo.

"Ahhh... engghhh... mmhhhh..." Wonwoo terkejut begitu Mingyu berhasil membuka mulutnya dan lebih terkejut ketika Mingyu mulai memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulutnya.

Sesuai dengan apa yang Wonwoo rencanakan dia mulai menutup mulutnya, bermaksud menggigit lidah Mingyu. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak bodoh, dia menahan bibir Wonwoo dengan tangannya cukup kuat agar tidak menutup, membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Sungguh! Wonwoo makin kesal, marah, dan benci pada lelaki licik yang tengah melakukan kegiatan tidak senonoh pada dirinya ini.

Mingyu tersenyum dalam hati melihat raut wajah Wonwoo yang memerah karena marah dan kesal. Mingyu mulai menjilati apa yang ada dalam rongga mulut Wonwoo dan juga tidak lupa mengajak lidah Wonwoo beradu. Wonwooo yang _notabene_ tidak pernah mau kalah, menerima tantangan Mingyu dengan mendorong lidah Mingyu agar keluar dari mulutnya. Sehingga membuat sebuah pertarungan lidah dalam mulut Wonwoo, lidah yang saling membelit dan mendorong satu sama lain bermaksud menunjukkan siapa yang lebih dominan.

Saliva mulai meluncur disudut bibir Wonwoo dan suara kecipak saliva mulai terdengar makin jelas oleh indra pendengaran mereka. Tak lama, sang pemenang dalam pertandingan yang memperebutkan siapa yang lebih dominan itu pun diketahui dan tidak lain adalah Mingyu. Membuat Wonwoo mau tidak mau pasrah karena lelah begitu Mingyu mulai kembali mengeksploitasi rongga dalam mulutnya.

Mingyu makin bernafsu mencium bibir Wonwoo, membuat sang pemuda yang ditindihnya mulai berontak karena mulai kehabisan oksigen. Begitu Mingyu selesai menciumi bibir ranum Wonwoo dan melepaskannya, dengan segera Wonwoo mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya karena paru-parunya yang terasa kosong akan oksigen.

"Hosh.. Kau ingin membunuhku hah?" teriak Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang ucapannya tidak dipedulikan oleh sang lelaki tinggi itu.

"Sekarang... lepaskan aku breng-aakkhh-."

Ucapan Wonwoo kembali terputus ketika Mingyu menyambar langsung _nipple_ nya, memberikan sebuah sengatan bagai listrik keseluruh tubuhnya. Wonwoo berusaha menahan kembali desahan dan erangannya begitu lidah mahir Mingyu bermain-main dengan _nipple_ kirinya dan satu tangan Mingyu yang mencubit _nipple_ kanannya.

Desahan Wonwoo tidak bisa tertahan ketika Mingyu menghisap _nipple_ nya dan mengulumnya bagai seorang bayi yang menyusui pada ibunya. Dada Wonwoo naik turun akibat kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan oleh Mingyu pada dirinya.

"Aaahhh... henti-ahhh- hentikan ngghhh," eerang Wonwoo sembari mendorong kepalanya kebelakang, tidak kuat menahan rangsangan yang sialnya membuat dirinya menikmatinya.

Satu tangan Mingyu yang bermain dengan _nipple_ kanan Wonwoo mulai nakal masuk kedalam celana training panjang milik Wonwoo. Pemuda itu mulai merasakan jika salah satu tangan Mingyu mulai menyusup masuk kedalam daerah pribadi miliknya, wajahnya sedikit pucat begitu dia tahu apa yang akan Mingyu lakukan selanjutnya.

"Ja-jangan akhh brengsek jauhkan annghhh tanganmu kkhhhh." Wonwoo tidak bisa berkata dengan jelas karena Mingyu masih sibuk mengulum _nipple_ kirinya yang mulai makin mengeras dan basah karena saliva milik Mingyu.

Tangan Mingyu yang sudah sampai pada kejantanan Wonwoo mulai mengelusnya dengan perlahan. Mingyu sedikit terkejut begitu menyadari kejantanan Wonwoo sedikit mengeras dan mengeluarkan _precum_. Mingyu tersenyum dalam hati begiru menyadari bahwa pemuda yang tengah dia tindih itu ternyata menikmati apa yang tengah dia lakukan.

Mulut Mingyu kini mulai menjilati daerah atas tubuh Wonwoo, naik mulai dari dagu menuju wajahnya. Menjilati wajah pemuda yang Mingyu akui begitu manis dan terlihat sangat _sexy_ juga menggoda dimatanya. Lidahnya yang panjang dan mahir itu mulai menjilati pipi Wonwoo, lalu turun kembali menuju dagu dan leher yang penuh dengan bercak merah hasil buatannya. Kemudian dilanjutkan kembali dengan menjilati kedua _nipple_ Wonwoo yang sudah mengeras itu.

Mingyu mulai mengocok kejantanan Wonwo dengan tangannya yang sudah masuk kedalam celana Wonwoo, membuat desahan dan erangan dari mulut Wonwoo makin keras. Suara desahan dan erangan itu bagaikan sebuah melodi yang begitu indah bagi Mingyu, membuat lelaki tinggi itu ingin mendengar seindah apa jika namanya disebut oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu mulai mempercepat kocokkannya pada kejantanan Wonwoo, tidak mempedulikan teriakan untuk berhenti yang berasal dari mulut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang menerima perlakuan yang tidak pernah dia terima semasa hidupnya. Perasaan antara nikmat dan sakit juga emosi bercampur aduk didalam hatinya karena Mingyu. Wonwoo merasa gagal, dia merasa begitu lemah dan tidak berguna sekarang. Dia telah mempermalukan ayahnya Jeon Jungkook yang begitu kuat dan ditakuti, walau Wonwoo sendiri tidak tahu kemana sang ayah setelah kejadian _itu_.

Karena dirinya yang begitu lemah inilah, dia bisa mudah tertangkap oleh para penculik yang disewa oleh pemilik lelang. Dia bahkan lebih lemah dari pria brengsek yang kini tengah mencicipi tubuhnya, membuat hatinya begitu perih dan sakit. Dia merindukan sang ayah, dia merindukan ayahnya yang selalu kuat dan melindungi dirinya. Merindukan sang ayah yang memberikan kehangatan pada pemuda lemah seperti dirinya.

Sebuah memori tiba-tiba melintas didalam benaknya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **BRUGH**

Wonwoo yang berumur 15 tahun berhasil membuat seorang anak lelaki yang lebih besar dan berumur tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya terpental dan menabrak pohon oleh tendangannya. Dengan memakai sebuah pakaian khas assassin Wonwoo dan ayahnya Jeon Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum puas melihat sang anak berhasil melumpuhkan anak lelaki itu.

"Bunuh," ucap Jungkook.

Wonwoo tersentak mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Bunuh orang itu, dia masih belum mati Wonwoo!" titah Jungkook.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak yang telah dia hajar itu, dimana sang anak lelaki tengah bersusah payah untuk berdiri. Tubuh Wonwoo sedikit bergetar ketika mendengar perintah Jungkook, sejujurnya Wonwoo tidak pernah membunuh seseorang dan merasa sangat takut jika melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Wonwoo? Ambil pedangmu dan bunuh orang itu," titah Jungkook untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan nada cukup keras, membuat Wonwoo kembali tersentak.

Dengan tangan yang terlihat gemetar dan tatapan yang mulai kosong, Jeon Wonwoo mengambil sebuah pedang dipunggungnya. Namun, Wonwoo masih tidak mencabut pedang tersebut, tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo tidak sadar bahwa anak yang telah dia hajar kini tengah berada didepannya dan bersiap untuk memukul Wonwoo.

 **JLEB**

Sebuah pisau tertancap pada kepala anak yang akan menyerang Wonwoo, membuat darah mulai mengalir dari kepala anak itu. Sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah Jungkook hanya bisa menatap kecewa pada Wonwoo.

 **BRUGH**

Anak itu pun ambruk dihadapan Wonwoo dengan kondisi sudah tidak bernyawa. Wonwoo masih diam menggigil melihat anak itu, dia entah kenapa merasa begitu takut. Jungkook menghela napasnya dan berjalan menuju anaknya. Wonwoo menatap sang ayah yang mendekat padanya dengan takut.

"Maaf, ayah." Wonwoo mulai menangis.

Jungkook mendekat dan langsung memeluk anak tersayangnya itu. Mengistirahatkan kepala Wonwoo didadanya, dan Jungkook mengelus rambut hitam anaknya itu dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku appa... a-aku tidak bisa me-membunuh. A-aku takut ayah." Wonwoo mulai terisak pelan.

"Sshhh sudah Wonwoo jangan menangis. Kau seorang assassin dan seorang lelaki tidak boleh menangis."

"Maafkan ayah yang memaksamu untuk menjadi assassin seperti ayah. Ayah tahu kau tidak seperti appamu, kau masih memiliki hati dan rasa kasihan pada orang-orang. Berbeda dengan ayahmu yang tidak berperasaan dan kejam ini," ucap Jungkook masih menenangkan sang anak.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ayah. Kau tidak seperti itu, kau tidak kejam apalagi tidak berperasaan. Ayah menyayangiku dan itu bukti ayah tidak sejahat itu, aku menyayangi ayah dan ayah menyayangiku. Tidak peduli ayah membunuh seberapapun banyaknya, dimataku kau tetaplah ayahku yang aku sayangi. Aku tahu ayah melatihku menjadi assassin karena ayah takut aku akan dilukai. Maafkan aku ayah tidak bisa menjadi seorang assassin yang bisa kau banggakan." jelas Wonwoo.

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Jungkook mempererat pelukannya pada Wonwoo.

"Jeon Wonwoo. Kau memang benar-benar anakku," ucap Jungkook dengan setitik air mata meluncur dari mata kanannya. Dia bersyukur Tuhan mengirimkan seorang anak yang mengerti dirinya, yang menyayangi dirinya sepenuh hati.

 _Flashback end_

"A-ayah..." ucap Wonwoo pelan yang mulai menangis.

Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya dan terkejut melihat Wonwoo yang menangis dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

"SHIT!." Maki Mingyu.

 **.**

 **..**

 **To be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Hai. *pundung***

 **Rada nyeri gimana gitu yah gue balikin fanfic ini hehe. Malu gimana gitu wkwk**

 **Jadi waktu itu gue fikir fiksi ini belum selesai yang original buatan mba hany nya. Makanya gue hapus karenaa bingung ntar endingnya gimana. Tapi ternyata itu udah complete. Emang dasar gue aja yang mumet wkwk**

 **Sekali lagi, gue minta maaf dan terima kasih banyak.**

 **Dan maaf lagi atas typonya. Gue ini manusia yang tak luput dari dosaaahhh.**

 **And, review again?**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auction**

 **.**

 **Present by Indukcupang**

 **.**

 **Original Fanfic by Hanny WYF-HZT**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Other**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shit!" maki Mingyu.

Tubuh Mingyu entah kenapa membeku melihat pemuda yang ada dibawahnya kini menangis dengan mata kosong. Dada Mingyu berkecamuk antara bersalah dan menyesal sudah melukai Wonwoo. Bukan. Bukan maksud Mingyu ingin melukai pemuda yang sudah menarik hatinya ini. Mingyu hanya ingin memiliki Wonwoo, tidak lebih dari itu. Mingyu tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk memiliki Wonwoo seutuhnya. Mingyu mengira dengan melakukan ini, maka Wonwoo akan menjadi miliknya. Tapi ternyata tidak, dia tidak akan memiliki Wonwoo dengan cara seperti ini. Mingyu justru akan melukai Wonwoo lebih dalam jika dia melanjutkan aksinya.

Mingyu mengangkat tubuhnya yang tengah menindih tubuh Wonwoo. Perlahan dia mengusap wajahnya sadar dengan apa yang dia perbuat dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan perasaan frustasi. Mingyu merasa bodoh dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Wonwoo. Caranya untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo salah besar, sungguh salah besar. Dan mungkin akibat kejadian ini, kesempatan Mingyu untuk memiliki Wonwoo makin jauh jaraknya.

Mingyu menghela napas panjang dan menatap wajah Wonwoo, yang dimana kini tengah tertidur pulas setelah sebelumnya menangis. Wajah Wonwoo terlihat kelelahan dengan beberapa bulir air mata yang membasahi area pipinya. Mingyu tersenyum melihatnya dan mengusap beberapa butir air mata dengan ibu jarinya secara lembut. Setelahnya lelaki itu turun dari kasur. Mingyu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil sebuah baju piyama hangat dan kembali menuju kasur tempat Wonwoo tengah tertidur.

Mingyu kemudian membereskan celana Wonwoo yang terbuka dan memasangkan baju piyama yang sedikit kebesaran tersebut pada Wonwoo dengan hati-hati. Setelahnya, Mingyu menarik selimut hingga selimut itu menutupi tubuh Wonwoo hingga sebatas dadanya. Wonwoo masih tertidur dengan pulas, tidak terlalu terganggu dengan apa yang Mingyu lakukan padanya. Mingyu juga membereskan kasurnya karena keadaan kamarnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat kegiatannya sebelumnya dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu dengan sedikit keraguan mengulurkan tangannya pada wajah Wonwoo. Lelaki tinggi itu mengusap pelan pipi Wonwoo dan kemudian beralih pada rambut hitam kelam milik pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu. Dengan lembut Mingyu mengusap pelan rambut halus Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup dahi Wonwoo dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Maafkan aku, Jeon Wonwoo.."

Setelah itu Mingyu beranjak dari sana menuju sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari kasur tersebut. Mingyu menyamankan posisinya pada sofa empuk dan setelahnya dia menutup kedua matanya. Mingyu berharap esok akan menjadi hari yang baik untuknya, jika esok Wonwoo sudah bangun Mingyu akan meminta maaf langsung pada pemuda berwajah datar itu. Tidak peduli jika Mingyu akan dihajar oleh Wonwoo, asalkan Wonwoo mau memaafkannya saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Mingyu tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar mentari menelusup masuk kedalam kamar Mingyu melalu celah-celah gorden. Sinar sang surya yang begitu terang dan hangat itu pun menyinari ruangan tersebut. Membuat seorang lelaki yang tengah tertidur diatas kasur mulai membuka matanya dengan enggan.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia sadar dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Wonwoo mulai mengambil posisi duduk dan sedikit terkejut menatapi tubuhya yang terbalut piyama hangat yang ukurannya agak besar. Siapa yang memakaikannya dan piyama milik siapa ini? Dan bukankah kemarin malam Mingyu sudah menyentuhnya tapi tubuh bagian bawahnya tidak sakit sama sekali. Hanya beberapa gigitan Mingyu pada leher dan dadanya yang masih bisa Wonwoo rasakan rasa sakitnya saat dia menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba teringat kembali akan ayahnya, Jeon Jungkook dan membuat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.. Wonwoo menarik kedua kakinya hingga menempel pada dadanya. Kedua tangannya melingkari kedua kakinya dan wajahnya dia sembunyikan diantara kaki dan dadanya. Tak lama suara isakkan pelan mulai terdengar didalam kamar tersebut.

Suara isakkan itu membuat Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya. Lelaki itu mengerang sebentar sebelum akhirnya bangun dari posisinya dan menatap Wonwoo yang sedang menangis terisak diatas kasur. Kembali rasa bersalah itu menyusup masuk kedalam hatinya melihat keadaan Wonwoo.

Perlahan Mingyu berjalan menuju arah Wonwoo dan duduk disamping pemuda itu.

Wonwoo yang merasakan seseorang tengah duduk disampingnya mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut melihat Mingyu yang menatap dirinya. Wajah Wonwoo langsung mengeras dan napasnya mulai memburu melihat lelaki brengsek yang kemarin malam sudah menyentuh dirinya seenaknya. Wonwoo mengusap air matanya dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara namun terhenti oleh ucapan Mingyu.

"Maafkan aku..." sesal Mingyu, wajahnya menunduk.

Wonwoo tercengang mendengar permintaan maaf Mingyu. Tapi sayang, Wonwoo sudah tidak bisa memaafkan apa yang sudah Mingyu lakukan padanya. Walaupun Wonwoo sudah tahu dan mengerti bahwa Mingyu boleh melakukan apapun terhadapnya karena Mingyu lah yang membeli dirinya dalam pelelangan. Tapi tetap saja, Wonwoo tidak bisa memaafkan orang-orang menjijikan dan kurang ajar seperti Mingyu yang selalu melakukan perbuatan buruk untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Wonwoo bukanlah benda yang bisa diperjual belikan, dia akan melawan dan terus melawan pada siapapun.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku Wonwoo dan tidak mau memaafkanku. Aku sudah dengan lancang menyentuhmu kemarin malam... jika kau mau, kau boleh menghajarku sekarang dan aku tidak akan melawanmu."

Tangan Wonwoo terkepal erat karena emosi sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar memukul wajah Mingyu.

 _BUGH_

Wonwoo memukul pipi Mingyu sekuat tenaga, tapi Wonwoo tahu pukulannya bukan apa-apa karena keadaannya masih lemah. Wonwoo kembali beberapa kali menghajar Mingyu, namun lelaki itu diam tidak melawan seperti apa yang dia katakan. Sedikit membuat Wonwoo terkejut.

"Pukul lagi, jika itu akan membuatmu memaafkanku." ucap Mingyu sembari menatap Wonwoo. Tercetak dengan jelas beberapa luka lebam bekas pukulan Wonwoo disekitar wajah Mingyu walaupun luka itu tidak terlalu terlihat jelas.

Wonwoo tercengang menatap wajah Mingyu terutama bola matanya yang menyiratkan penyesalan dan merasa bersalah. Wonwoo bahkan tidak percaya dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya ini, apa benar adalah Mingyu? Lelaki brengsek yang sudah berani menyentuhnya dan membuat emosinya meluap dengan hanya mendengar suara dan melihat wajah menjijikannya saja.

"Pukul aku lagi, Jeon Wonwoo." titah Mingyu dengan nada pasrah saat melihat keterdiaman Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Mingyu namun terhenti.

 _Jangan pernah melukai seseorang yang dengan tulus meminta maaf padamu Wonwoo_. sekelebat ucapan ayahnya barusan membuat Wonwoo menghentikan pukulannya pada wajah Mingyu. Pemuda it menarik kembali tangannya, membuat Mingyu heran dengan apa yang Wonwoo lakukan.

"Jika saja kau tidak meminta maaf padaku dengan tulus. Aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu sampai babak belur." ucap Wonwoo tanpa memandang wajah Mingyu yang kini tengah tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Terima kasih kau sudah memaafkanku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi." kata Mingyu dengan nada yakin yang malah membuat Wonwoo mendengus sebal.

 _Ugghh... kenapa aku mudah sekali memaafkan orang ini._ batin Wonwoo sebal.

 _KRUYUK_ ~

Suara perut Wonwoo berbunyi dengan keras. Wajah pemua itu memerah dan membuat Mingyu tertawa pelan.

"Jangan tertawa! Atau kau tidak aku maafkan!" ancam Wonwoo masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Mingyu sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Akan kuperintahkan seseorang untuk membawa makanan kemari." Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju sebuah telepon didekat televisi dikamarnya. Lelaki tinggi itu menekan beberapa tombol dan terdengar balasan dari seberang sana.

"Bawa makanan yang banyak kekamarku." Mingyu pun mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan kembali menyimpan teleponnya. Mingyu kembali berjalan menuju Wonwoo dan tanpa aba-aba mengangkat tubuh pemuda kurus ala _bridal style_ yang membuat Wonwoo terkejut setengah mati.

"HEI! Apa-apaan ini? Turunkan aku brengsek!" seru Wonwoo meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Mingyu.

"Tenanglah Wonwoo! Aku hanya akan membawamu ke meja makan disana." Mingyu menunjuk sebuah meja makan kecil dengan dagunya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kau yang menggendongku hah?"

"Tubuhmu masih penuh luka Wonwoo. Begitu juga dengan luka yang aku buat padamu kemarin malam." Wonwoo terdiam saat Mingyu mengucapkan kata terakhirnya dengan nada menyesal yang kentara.

"Jadi anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku juga." lanjut Mingyu sambil tersenyum simpul. Wonwoo merona melihat senyum Mingyu barusan, entah kenapa wajah Mingyu yang tersenyum seperti itu membuatnya makin tampan.

 _Ya ampun! Apa yang aku katakan tadi? Mingyu tampan? OMG! Aku mulai tidak waras_. pikir Wonwoo was-was. Karena bergelut dengan pikirannya, Wonwoo tidak sadar mereka sudah dekat dengan meja makan dan Mingyu pun menurunkan Wonwoo perlahan dan membuat Wonwoo kaget.

"Kenapa kau menurunkan aku tiba-tiba?" bentak Wonwoo.

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya.

"Kita sudah sampai dimeja makan, Wonwoo." Pemuda itu terdiam, membuat suasana langsung sunyi.

"Apa sebenarnya kau ingin berlama-lama aku gendong?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada jahil.

 _BUGH_

"Aww," Mingyu merintih.

Wonwoo menendang kaki Mingyu, membuat lelaki tinggi itu merintih kesakitan. Tetapi Mingyu langsung tersenyum melihat wajah Wonwoo yang merah karena pertanyaannya tadi.

 _Dia benar-benar sangat manis._ pikir Mingyu ketika dia melihat wajah Wonwoo yang memerah.

"Duduklah." titah Mingyu dan dengan sedikit enggan Wonwoo duduk dikursi yang tersedia.

 _Tok Tok_

Bersamaan dengan Wonwoo yang baru saja duduk, pintu kamar Mingyu diketuk oleh seseorang. Mingyu memerintahkan siapapun yang diluar untuk masuk. Dan ternyata itu adalah para maid yang membawa makanan untuk Wonwoo makan. Wonwoo menelan air liurnya saat mencium wangi makanan-makanan tersebut. Terlebih ketika makanan itu kini tersaji dihadapannya. Mingyu tertawa kecil melihat Wonwoo yang menatap makanan dihadapannya begitu antusias.

Setelah menyajikan makanan tersebut di meja, para maid membungkuk sebelum akhirnya mereka keluar dari kamar. Kecuali seorang wanita yang merupakan asisten pribadi Mingyu yang masih berdiri tegap didepan pintu masuk. Mingyu menaikkan alisnya melihat asisten pribadinya Kang Yebin masih berdiri disana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wonwoo yang kini tengah lahap memakan makanan yang tersaji.

"Hari ini anda harus menghadiri rapat penting Tuan." balas Yebin dengan nada sopan.

Mingyu mengangguk dan memerintahkan Yebin untuk menyiapkan semua keberangkatannya. Wanita itu pun pergi dari kamar Mingyu setelah membungkukan badan padanya. Wonwoo yang mendengar percakapan antara Mingyu dan asistennya pun terlihat masa bodo, tetapi Wonwoo tersenyum senang saat tahu Mingyu akan pergi. Dengan begitu dia bisa kabur dari mansion ini dan segera mencari ayahnya. Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan rencananya untuk kabur, membuat kegiatan makan Wonwoo terganggu dan membuat Wonwoo tersedak tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk uhuk"

Sebuah tawa kecil kembali meluncur dari mulut Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo tersedak makanan. Mingyu dengan sigap langsung memberikan air minum pada Wonwoo.

"Ugh... terima kasih." kata Wonwoo sedikit ragu menerima gelas berisi air minum dari Mingyu.

"Sama-sama." balas Mingyu masih dengan senyum yang tidak pernah menghilang dari wajahnya jika dia menatap Wonwoo.

Wonwo merasa aneh dengan Mingyu. Apakah ini Kim Mingyu yang dia kenal kemarin? Maksud Wonwoo itu adalah, Mingyu yang hari ini begitu berbeda dengan Mingyu yang kemarin. Hari ini Mingyu sangat err-perhatian padanya, selalu tersenyum yang Wonwoo akui senyumnya membuat Mingyu menjadi terlihat lebih tampan. Dan entah kenapa Wonwoo jadi sedikit enggan untuk melihat wajah Mingyu terutama matanya yang-uhhh-begitu indah. Berbeda dengan dengan pancaran bola matanya yang begitu mengerikan kemarin.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Wonwoo yang entah kenapa pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Dan Wonwoo merutuki dirinya karena bertanya seperti itu pada Mingyu.

"Iya, kau jangan khawatir Wonwoo. Aku tidak akan pergi terlalu lama."

Wonwoo mendengus sebal.

"Lama juga tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kenapa kau memberiku makan dan meninggalkanku nanti? Jika tubuhku pulih dan memiliki tenaga kembali, aku akan kabur dari sini. Kau ini memang bodoh." kata Wonwoo dengan nada menyindir. Wonwoo langsung terkejut saat Mingyu mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan.

"Aku tidak akan mengurungmu disini Wonwoo. Rumahku luas dan kau bebas kemana saja. Dan jika kau kabur, aku akan mengejarmu dan mendapatkanmu kembali sampai kemanapun kau pergi dariku." ucap Mingyu dengan nada penuh keyakinan. Wonwoo langsung menunduk mendengar ucapan Mingyu, apalagi kata-kata terakhirnya itu berhasil membuat wajahnya memanas.

Mingyu melihat jam tangan miliknya sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju jasnya yang tergeletak di sofa. Langkah kaki Mingyu tidak luput dari pandangan Wonwoo. Setelahnya Mingyu kembali menuju tempat Wonwoo berada dan membuat pandangan Wonwoo yang semula pada Mingyu langsung dia alihkan pada makanan didepannya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Kau bahkan belum mandi. Dasar kau bau."

Mingyu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu peduli padaku Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Benar juga, kenapa dia harus peduli dengan keadaan Mingyu? _Bodohnya kau Wonwoo_.

"Si-siapa yang peduli padamu, kau bau jadi kukira kau belum mandi dan... dan ahhh sudahlah pergi sana." ucap Wonwoo dengan nada jengkel dan kesal. Wajahnya pun kembali merona.

 _Cup_

Mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo.

"Aku pergi, baik-baiklah dirumah Wonwoo." Dan setelahnya Mingyu berlalu pergi dari sana meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih diam membeku mendapat kecupan di pipi dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo menyentuh area pipinya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Mingyu.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak merasa marah atau jijik seperti sebelum-sebelumnya? Kenapa dia merasa menikmati kecupan dari Mingyu sekarang?_

"Ya, Tuhan... apa yang terjadi pada diriku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada pelan sebelum akhirnya mempertemukan kepalanya beberapa kali pada meja.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menghela napas bosan. Dirinya kini tengah duduk disofa menonton sebuah acara di televisi besar milik Mingyu dikamarnya. Wonwoo ingin keluar dari kamar ini dan mencari udara segar, tetapi Wonwoo sedikit enggan karena pakaiannya masih belum terganti. Dia masih memakai celana training panjangnya dan piyama hangat yang ternyata adalah milik Mingyu.

 _Tok Tok_

Suara pintu yang diketuk membuat Wonwoo langsung berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangnnya pada pintu kamar yang tak lama kemudian terbuka. Menampilkan seorang _butler_ yang berusia kira-kira 40an dan beberapa maid dibelakangnya, mereka membungkukkan badan pada Wonwoo. Sebelum akhirnya sang butler memulai bicara

"Seseuai dengan perintah dari Tuan Mingyu. Kami diperintahkan untuk melayani anda selama beliau belum kembali kesini. Jika anda butuh sesuatu jangan sungkan untuk memanggil dan meminta apapun dari kami Tuan Wonwoo," sang butler kembali membungkuk diikuti kembali oleh maid dibelakangnya.

Wonwoo hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya melihat itu semua. Sungguh, Wonwoo tidak pernah diperlakukan seistimewa ini oleh orang-orang. Kecuali oleh ayahnya yang selalu memberikannya kasih sayang.

Wonwoo tersentak begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"A-anu... bisakah aku meminta pakaian yang pas untukku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja Tuan." sang butler pun melirik dua orang maid dan dua maid itu pun berjalan menuju Wonwoo.

"Tuan, kami akan mengukur anda agar bisa memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk anda," ucap salah satu maid yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Wonwoo.

Dua maid itu pun mulai mengukur bagian tubuh Wonwoo satu demi satu hingga akhirnya dua maid itu pun mendapatkan hasilnya.

"Kami sudah selesai Tuan, maaf jika membuat Tuan tidak nyaman selama proses pengukuran." kedua maid itu pun membungkuk sebelum akhirnya kembali keposisinya semula.

"Kami akan memberikan pakaian untuk Tuan secepatnya. Mohon Tuan sabar menunggu." sang butler membungkuk kembali bersama dengan para maid dan kemudian pergi dari kamar Mingyu.

"Aku merasa seperti seorang pangeran disini," gumam Wonwoo yang kemudian kembali duduk dengan nyaman dan menonton kembali acara televisi yang sempat tertunda.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo kini tengah sibuk menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar di kamar Mingyu. Dia kini tengah memakai pakaian yang sudah diberikan oleh butler padanya, dimana sebelum Wonwoo memakai pakaian itu dia mandi terlebih dahulu. Wonwoo terkejut begitu mendapati banyaknya pakaian yang dibawa oleh sang butler dan para maid untuknya. Membuat Wonwoo bingung memilih pakaian mana yang cocok untuknya.

Kaki jenjangnya dibalut oleh celana jeans hitam yang entah terbuat dari bahan apa, begitu nyaman untuk kakinya. Untuk atasan Wonwoo memilih kaos _v-neck_ berwarna abu-abu dari pada _t-shirt_ berwarna. Dan Wonwoo juga memilih sebuah hoodie berwarna hitam. Membuat Wonwoo beberapa kali berdecak kagum melihat tampilan dirinya. Jujur saja dia lebih sering memakai pakaian assasin dan pakaian latihan dahulu.

Setelah memastikan dirinya sudah rapi, Wonwoo bergegas keluar dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Mingyu. Tidak ada yang menahannya untuk kembali masuk kedalam kamar Mingyu. Wonwoo memang diperbolehkan untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan didalam atau luar mansion Mingyu. Untuk yang kedua kalinya Wonwoo berdecak kagum melihat keindahan mansion milik Mingyu.

Dia kini berada di lantai dua dengan tangga besar yang didepannya yang menjulang kebawah menuju lantai satu. Disamping kanan dan kiri pintu kamar Mingyu sudah ada dua penjaga juga butler dan beberapa maid. Wonwoo tertegun melihat sebuah kolam air mancur ditengah-tengah ruangan lantai satu dan lampu besar yang menggantung diatas. Wonwoo yakin lampu itu murni terbuat dari berlian, dilihat dari bentuknya.

"Apa anda ingin pergi kesuatu tempat Tuan Wonwoo?" tanya sang butler ketika wonwoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Yah... begitulah, aku ingin melihat-lihat mansion ini."

"Apa anda mau seorang pengawal untuk menjada anda dan mengantar anda melihat-lihat mansion?" tanya butler itu sembari memberi perintah pada seorang pengawal yang tengah berlalu lalang.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku bisa menjaga diri." balas Wonwoo sambil tersenyum pada sang butler.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, melihat keunikan dan kemewahan dari mansion milik Mingyu. Terkadang ketika Wonwoo berjalan, Wonwoo selalu memikirkan sesuatu.

Apakah dia sebaiknya kabur dari sini?

Atau tetap tinggal disini?

Jika dia kabur, kemana dia akan pergi? Dan lagi, Mingyu pasti akan mencarinya dan menemukannya cepat atau lambat. Dan jika dia tinggal disini apa yang dia dapatkan? Perlindungan dari Mingyu akan assasin lain yang memburu dirinya kah? Kemewahan kah? Atau malah tempat ini akan menjadi neraka baginya? Jika suatu saat Mingyu akan berbuat jahat padanya seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi, saat Mingyu mengatakan permintaan maaf dan juga bersumpah tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi padanya. Wonwoo bisa merasakan nada keyakinan dan penyesalan yang meluncur dari mulut Mingyu. Bisakah Wonwoo percaya pada Mingyu? Wonwoo sendiri masih bingung akan hal itu.

Wonwoo tidak sadar jika dia sudah cukup lama berjalan-jalan diarea luar mansion. Kini Wonwoo tengah berada area belakang mansion yang hanya terdapat padang rumput dan beberapa bunga yang mekar. Terlebih disini suasananya begitu tenang, tidak seperti di sekitar pintu gerbang hingga pintu masuk mansion yang sangat ramai oleh penjaga disana sini.

Wonwoo mulai berjalan-jalan diarea padang rumput, namun baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan. Wonwoo sudah merasakan bahwa kini dia tengah dikepung. Dan benar saja, beberapa assasin kini tengah mengepung dirinya. Dan jumlahnya ada 20 assasin yang mengepung Wonwoo. Ia memasang kuda-kudanya, dia tahu kini dia tengah dalam bahaya dan sialnya disini sepi tidak ada penjaga yang akan membantunya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Wonwoo yang matanya masih melirik beberapa assasin yang akan melakukan pergerakkan.

"Kami adalah assasin yang ditugaskan untuk membunuhmu." jawab salah seorang assasin yang langsung maju menuju Wonwoo.

 _SYAT_

Wonwoo berhasil menghindari tebasan pedang dari salah satu assasin yang mendekati dirinya. Wonwoo menendang assasin itu namun ditahan oleh assasin yang lain, dan seorang assasin kini tengah bersiap menikam Wonwoo dari belakang.

 _Tap_

Wonwoo melompat keatas dengan gesit, membuat ujung pedang dari salah satu assasin gagal mengenai punggungnya. Mata Wonwoo melebar diudara saat para assasin melemparinya dengan kunai. Namun lagi-lagi Wonwoo berhasil menghindari kunai-kunai itu dengan lincah.

 _Tap_

Kaki Wonwoo menapak kembali pada tanah, namun dia tidak bisa beristirahat sebentar karena kini dua assasin lain dari kanan dan kiri bersiap untuk menyerang dirinya.

 _DUAGH_

 _DUAGH_

Dua assasin itu terkena tendangan dari Wonwoo yang barusan melompat dan melebarkan kakinya kekanan dan kekiri, membuat kakinya mengenai dua dada assasin tersebut. Kini seorang assasin maju menyerang dengan sebilah pedang dan siap untuk menebas kepala Wonwoo.

 _SYAT_

Wonwoo menarik tubuhnya kebelakang hingga membuat dirinya seperti akan terjatuh tapi ternyata tidak. Hal itu membuat pedang yang dilayangkan pada lehernya meleset dan Wonwoo langsung memberikan tinjunya pada ninja assasin tersebut hingga terpental dan tidak sadarkan diri. Wonwoo tersenyum puas melihat hasil pukulan telaknya.

 _JLEB_

"Ukkhh,"

Mata Wonwoo melebar saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa tangan kanannya. Wonwoo melirik kekanan dan melihat sebuah pisau kecil yang menancap di tangan kanannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Wonwoo mulai merasakan pusing dikepalanya.

 _Sialan, pisau ini beracun._ batin Wonwoo.

Tubuh Wonwoo mulai mati rasa dan wonwoo mulai ambruk ketanah. Namun matanya masih terbuka dan masih bisa menatap assasin-assasin itu yang mulai mendekati dirinya.

"Ini sangat mudah!" ucap salah seorang assasin sambil tertawa setelahnya.

"Kita habisi dia sekarang." ucap assasin lainnya yang mulai mendekati dengan membawa pedang.

"UAAKKKHH,"

Mata Wonwoo melebar melihat sebuah pisau menancap dikepala assasin itu yang mendekatinya. Hal itu membuat assasin lain terkejut dan melihat siapa pelakunya, mereka melihat beberapa orang berpakain bak anggota FBI yang menuju kearah mereka. Salah satunya yang paling depan adalah asisten Mingyu, Kang Yebin.

"Beraninya kalian melukai tuan kami!" seru Yebin yang kembali melempar beberapa pisau miliknya pada para assasin.

Pisau itu berhasil ditangkis oleh para assasin namun ada juga yang terkena lemparan pisau Yebin. Beberapa orang dibelakang Yebin mulai menerjang kearah para assasin dan bertarung melawan mereka. Sedangkan Yebin menuju kearah wonwoo.

"Tuan Wonwoo, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yebin khawatir.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab karena tubuhnya mulai lumpuh. Yebin menggeram marah melihat keadaan wonwoo.

"BUNUH SEMUA ASSASIN ITU DAN SISAKAN SATU UNTUK HIDUP!" teriak Yebin yang lalu diangguki oleh anggotanya.

Yebin mulai menggendong tubuh wonwoo, bermaksud membawanya kembali ke mansion.

"Panggil dokter kekamar tuan Mingyu secepatnya!" titah Yebin pada _walkie talkie_ disaat dia masih menggendong wonwoo yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu.

.

 _Di Tempat Lain_

Mingyu sedang sibuk menganalisis beberapa file yang ada dihadapannya. Suara _ringtone_ membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari secarik kertas itu pada ponselnya.

"Hallo, ada masalah apa, Kang Yebin?"

Hening.

Tangan Mingyu terkepal erat dan rahangnya mengatup keras mendengar jawaban diseberang sana.

"KAU BILANG WONWOO TERLUKA PARAH?" teriak Mingyu emosi.

"AKU AKAN PULANG SEKARANG!"

 **.**

 **..**

 **To be Continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Heloow errpribadeh. Missmeh? Sinih tak kecup dulu *kecupbasah* /ewh**

 **Mak cupang balik neeeeh! Hehe. Tapi apdet auction dulu wkwk.**

 **Satu hal yang mau gue sampaikan. GUE MENTOK UNTUK FF STORY OF US *mewekdarah* Bantuin gue bangkit uhh! Sebel gue! Tiap kali buka file gue langsung bingung. Syit! Dan gue malah nulis ficlet-ficlet Meanie fluffy hiks. Tapi males apdetnya :g**

 **Auction malah getarin hati gue buat apdet hmzz**

 **Apapunlah. Penting gue free~ LIBURAN HAMPIR TIBA WOOHOO! /abaikan**

 **Gue minta maap atas segalanya didalam fiksi ini.**

 **Saran dan kritik dibutuhkan!**

 **See you next chapter, mareaders!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auction**

 **.**

 **Present by Indukcupang**

 **.**

 **Original Fanfic by Hanny WYF-HZT**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Other**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu yang baru saja mendapat kabar buruk tentang kondisi Wonwoo langsung bergegas pulang. Perasaannya diliputi rasa khawatir dan juga amarah. Khawatir akan keadaan Wonwoo saat ini yang terluka cukup parah karena racun dan marah pada siapapun yang sudah melukai Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa para assasin sialan itu dengan berani masuk kedalam area mansionnya. Dan lebih kurang ajar lagi, mereka ternyata mengincar Wonwoo nya. Mingyu tidak bisa memaafkan siapapun yang sudah melukai Wonwoo. Mingyu bersumpah akan membalasnya 10, tidak tetapi 100 kali lebih perih dari apa yang Wonwoo rasakan.

Mingyu yang sudah sampai di _mansion_ miliknya, langsung bergegas pergi menuju kamarnya yang dimana kini Wonwoo tengah dirawat disana atas perintahnya sendiri. Langkahnya terlihat tergesa-gesa dan tidak sabaran, wajahnya juga terlihat jelas bahwa dia tengah khawatir karena satu-satunya yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah keadaan Wonwoo. Dia tidak peduli pada beberapa _maid_ dan _butler_ yang menunduk, membungkukan badan pada dirinya. Mingyu terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga akhirnya dia kini berada didepan kamarnya sendiri.

Dua penjaga dan para _maid_ yang ada disana memberi hormat pada Mingyu. Dan Mingyu tanpa basa-basi langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan dia terkejut melihat Wonwoo yang tanpa memakai atasan tengah duduk dikasur. Tangan kanannya diperban dan wajahnya sedikit pucat. Disampingnya ada Yebin dan dokter Cho disisi lain kasurnya.

"Mingyu..." ucap Wonwoo saat melihat dirinya, dua orang lainnya hanya membungkuk sopan padanya. Mingyu tidak menggubris ucapan Wonwoo dan juga pandangan ketiga orang disana yang mengarah padanya. Mingyu kembali berjalan menuju Wonwoo dan berdiri didepan kasur miliknya. Matanya langsung menatap fokus pada pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Dan pemuda yang ditatapnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua. Setelah ini aku akan menemui kalian untuk mendengar penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi." titah Mingyu pada dua orang disana yang tidak lain adalah Yebin dan dokter Cho.

"Kami mengerti tuan Mingyu." balas mereka dan mereka pun keluar dari kamar Mingyu setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat padanya.

Mingyu kembali menatap Wonwoo yang kini masih menundukkan kepalanya. Mingyu mendekat padanya, naik keatas kasur dan langsung memeluk pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya ketika Mingyu memeluknya. Dan Wonwoo bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak normal, berharap Mingyu tidak bisa mendengar suara debaran jantungnya saat ini.

"Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati. Dasar nakal." bisik Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya masih melingkari tubuh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tercengang mendengar ucapan Mingyu barusan, entah kenapa terselip rasa bahagia saat Mingyu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Dan dengan sedikit ragu, Wonwoo membalas pelukan Mingyu dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Mingyu dan menyamankan kepalanya pada bahu namja berambut pirang tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Mingyu, tidak perlu sekhawatir itu mencemaskanku." gumam Wonwoo pelan yang masih dapat didengar oleh namja yang memeluknya tersebut.

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Wonwoo dalam.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir padamu? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak takut saat aku mendengar kau terluka dan kenyataan bahwa aku tidak disana melindungimu. Itu membuatku... Merasa sangat bersalah padamu Wonwoo." jelas Mingyu dengan nada pelan. Wajahnya terlihat sendu mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

Wonwoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat raut wajah Mingyu sekarang.

"Tapi... Mingyu, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku sampai seperti i-" belum sempat Wonwoo melanjutkan kata-katanya, Mingyu memotong ucapan Wonwoo.

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu Wonwoo. Sangat... sangat menyukaimu." Wonwoo membulatkan matanya kaget atas apa yang barusan Mingyu katakan.

Wonwoo langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesamping kanan dan raut wajah Wonwoo berubah, seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo mungkin merasa salah mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Tapi tidak, ketika Wonwoo kembali menatap langsung pada Mingyu terutama pada manik mata pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu. Terdapat kejujuran di pancaran bola matanya dan beberapa kalipun Wonwoo mencari kebohongan pada pancaran mata Mingyu maka hasilnya nihil.

 _Mingyu menyukai dirinya_...

Tapi karena faktor apa? Kenapa Mingyu menyukai seorang Jeon Wonwoo? Kenapa Mingyu menyukai dirinya, yang Wonwoo pikir bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Mingyu.

Yang Wonwoo tahu, Mingyu hanya ingin tubuhnya saja dan mungkin setelah itu dia akan membuang dirinya atau menyiksa dirinya. Seperti apa yang Wonwoo dengar dari para barang lelang lain saat dia masih berada di tempat pelelangan.

Hal itu terbukti saat Mingyu mencoba untuk menyentuhnya dengan cara yang kasar. Sejujurnya, Wonwoo masih sangat takut dan trauma jika mengingat hal itu. Dia takut pada Mingyu dan dia trauma jika Mingyu melakukan hal seperti itu lagi pada dirinya suatu saat nanti.

Ada alasan kenapa kini Wonwoo tidak takut pada Mingyu. Mingyu yang sekarang berbeda dengan Mingyu yang sebelumnya. Dia terlihat lebih hangat dan begitu peduli pada dirinya, seperti seekor harimau buas yang siap menerkam berubah menjadi seekor anjing lucu yang akan melindungi tuannya. Aneh dan klise memang, tapi itulah pemikiran Wonwoo sekarang. Meski begitu, pernyataan Mingyu barusan masih membuat dirinya ragu. Dan Mingyu bisa melihat wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat tengah dilanda keraguan akan kata-katanya barusan.

"Wonwoo... Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak percaya padaku." Mingyu memegang kedua pipi Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya. Menangkup wajah pemuda yang tengah memiliki luka tusuk ditangan kanannya itu agar mau menatap dirinya.

"Aku tahu kau menganggapku bajingan atau orang brengsek karena perlakuanku sebelumnya padamu. Kau boleh menganggapku seperti itu Wonwoo. Tapi kau harus tahu, itu semua karena aku sangat ingin memilikimu dan hal itu membuat mataku digelapkan oleh nafsu sehingga aku berbuat hal semacam itu padamu." Wonwoo masih diam, masih mencerna ucapan-ucapan yang dilontarkan Mingyu pada dirinya.

"Itu adalah alasan pertama aku membelimu dalam pelelangan. Sejak kemunculan dirimu saat itu, kau sudah membuat mataku tidak bisa lepas darimu. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu kenapa? Aku tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada seseorang sebelumnya dan mungkin itu adalah _love at first sigh_ yang kurasakan padamu Wonwoo." wajah Wonwoo memanas dan jantungnya mulai bedetak dengan cepat mendengar pengakuan dari Mingyu.

"Saat itu aku benar-benar ingin menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya. Aku dibutakan oleh nafsu hingga melakukan hal itu padamu, tetapi saat aku melihatmu menangis. Hatiku berdenyut sakit dan aku sadar jika yang aku lakukan adalah salah. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal kotor seperti itu padamu. Aku menyesal, amat sangat menyesal. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Wonwoo." Wonwoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa mendengar penjelasan Mingyu. Dia hanya bisa melihat wajah Mingyu yang terlihat menyedihkan. Penuh dengan rasa penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

"Bahkan sekarang, aku semakin jatuh dan jatuh setiap aku melihatmu. Perasaanku semakin tumbuh saat kau didekatku Wonwoo. Dan kau membuatku semakin lama semakin menyukai dirimu dan tanpa sadar ternyata menjadi lebih dari sekedar rasa suka." Wonwoo menelan ludahnya gugup mendengar lanjutan dari ucapan Mingyu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo. Benar-benar mencintaimu, tidak peduli kau percaya padaku atau tidak. Tapi itulah apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu."

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, semakin gugup dengan kata-kata terakhir Mingyu barusan. Benarkah Mingyu begitu mencintai dirinya? Sebesar itukah rasa cinta Mingyu padanya? Lalu bagi Wonwoo, bagaimana perasaannya pada Mingyu? Wonwoo sendiri masih bingung akan hal itu.

Mingyu tentu sadar akan apa yang tengah dialami Wonwoo saat ini. Sulit memang mempercayai ucapannya barusan, terlebih dengan apa yang sudah Mingyu lakukan pada Wonwoo. Tapi itulah kenyataannya, itulah perasaan Mingyu terhadap Wonwoo. Dan Mingyu berharap Wonwoo bisa mendengar nada kejujuran dan kebenaran akan apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya.

Mingyu melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajah Wonwoo dan menghela napas panjang. Mingyu benar-benar terlihat rapuh hanya karena dirinya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Wonwoo. Jangan dipikir terlalu keras, tubuhmu sedang sakit dan aku tidak mau membuatmu semakin sakit karena ucapanku barusan." Mingyu mulai beranjak kesamping Wonwoo dan menggiring pemuda yang masih memandangnya itu untuk berbaring. Mingyu menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas leher Wonwoo.

"Tidur dan beristirahatlah yang banyak. Jangan memikirkan apapun sebelum kau benar-benar sembuh total." Mingyu kemudian turun dari kasur Wonwoo dan bersiap melangkah pergi dari sana. Namun, baru satu langkah Mingyu merasakan pergelangan tangan kirinya tengah digenggam erat. Mingyu merasakan kehangatan saat tangan itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Dan Mingyu tahu dengan jelas siapa yang melakukannya.

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo yang terlihat menunduk.

"Ada apa Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu lembut.

Wonwoo melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Mingyu, membuat lelaki berambut pirang itu mengerang kecewa dalam hati karena kehangatannya menghilang.

"Hng.. Mingyu, uhm.. A-aku itu a-aku," kata Wonwoo dengan tergagap-gagap tanpa mau memandang wajah Mingyu.

"Kenapa? Apa kau merasakan ada yang sakit ditubuhmu?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"A-aku juga su-su itu aku su-su, uhmm.." Mingyu menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan ucapan Wonwoo.

"Su apa Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu sedikit penasaran.

"Aku su-su ugghhh sudah capek dan aku mau tidur!" ucap Wonwoo akhirnya yang nadanya terdengar frustasi. Wonwoo menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Mingyu hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucu Wonwoo barusan, namun Mingyu penasaran apa yang sebenarnya yang Wonwoo ingin katakan. Namun dia tidak tahu apa yang mau Wonwoo katakan sebenarnya padanya.

Dilain pihak, Wonwoo hanya bisa merutuki dirinya dalam hati karena kebodohannya sendiri.

 _Kenapa bilang suka saja sulit sih?_ batin Wonwoo miris.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu yang baru keluar dari kamarnya langsung meminta Yebin dan dokter Cho Kyuhyun untuk menemuinya segera. Dan mereka kini berada didalam ruangan rapat milik Mingyu. Mingyu duduk didepan dengan dikanan dan kirinya adalah Yebin dan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, maksud anda racun yang ada didalam tubuh Wonwoo adalah racun yang sama yang ada dalam tubuh Jungkook?" tanya Mingyu sedikit tidak percaya setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter Cho Kyuhyun tentang keadaan tubuh Wonwoo. Dokter Cho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ketika kita waktu itu menemukan Jungkook yang tengah sekarat karena telah melawan hampir seribu assasin milik orang itu. Didalam tubuh Jungkook terdapat racun yang aku percaya adalah hasil ciptaan yang dibuat khusus. Malangnya waktu itu aku belum bisa membuat penawarnya hingga membuat Jungkook tewas dalam beberapa jam saja karena tidak diberi pengobatan." Dokter Cho terlihat mengambil napasnya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Meski Jungkook sudah tewas, aku masih tetap meneliti racun itu dan berusaha menemukan penawar yang cocok. Dan beruntung, dua hari lalu aku baru berhasil menemukan penawarnya berkat bantuan dokter Lee Sungmin. Dan aku sangat lega, penawar itu bekerja pada tubuh Wonwoo." jelas Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum.

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya, dan menerawang masa saat dia dan beberapa pasukan mafia miliknya pergi kekediaman Jungkook. Jungkook adalah seorang assasin yang sangat kuat dan hebat, namun dia bukanlah assasin yang akan membunuh seseorang yang tidak berdosa atau melakukan kesalahan fatal.

Jungkook hanya akan membunuh orang-orang yang dianggap pemerintah sebagai buronan, penjahat berbahaya dan ancaman bagi negara. Maka dari itu, Mingyu begitu menghormati Jeon Jungkook. Namun alangkah kagetnya Mingyu saat menuju kesana telah bergelimpangan mayat-mayat dan darah disana-sini.

Terlebih saat melihat figur seseorang yang tengah berdiri ditengah-tengah mayat itu. Yang tidak lain adalah Jungkook sendiri, dengan beberapa luka tusuk dan sobek disana-sini. Tubuhnya bahkan penuh oleh darah miliknya dan musuh-musuhnya. Mingyu langsung berlari menuju kearah Jungkook sebelum sang assasin ambruk ketanah.

Mingyu tahu hidup Jungkook sudah tidak lama lagi, karena saat itu Jungkook mengatakan

"Jagalah anakku Wonwoo. Katakan aku menyayanginya. Aku selalu akan menya...yanginya."

Dan setelahnya Jungkook meninggal karena racun yang ada didalam tubuhnya.

Ucapan Jungkook jugalah yang menjadi alasan kedua bagi Mingyu untuk melindungi Wonwoo. Mingyu merasa menyesal dan bersalah pada Jungkook karena sudah melukai hati dan tubuh anak kesayangannya. Tapi Mingyu berjanji, setelah ini dia akan melindungi Wonwoo dengan seluruh hidupnya.

Mingyu menghela napasnya mengingat hal tersebut dan Mingyu mulai menatap Yebin.

"Lalu dengan para assasin yang menyerang Wonwoo?"

Yebin menyeringai seram.

"Sudah kami bunuh semua kecuali satu. Dan aku menginterogasi yang masih hidup. Cukup menyebalkan karena dia tetap tutup mulut, namun setelah aku siksa akhirnya dia buka suara juga. Setelah dia mengatakan semuanya, aku juga membunuhnya tuan Mingyu."

"Siapa?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada dingin. Tangannya mengepal keras dan raut wajahnya benar-benar mengisyaratkan bahwa kini Mingyu tengah dilanda emosi.

"Siapa yang memerintahkan mereka?"

"Orang yang sama dengan orang yang membunuh tuan Jungkook," jawab Yebin.

"Kim Jaejoong kah? Sudah cukup aku melihat apa yang dia lakukan, aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Mingyu terlihat berpikir sebentar. Dan setelahnya dia mendapat sebuah ide yang bagus.

"Panggil Seokmin kemari!" ucap Mingyu saat dia sudah menemukan ide untuk membalaskan dendam Jungkook pada Jaejoong.

"Kita akan membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi." lanjut Mingyu dengan seringai menyeramkan miliknya.

.

 _Kamar Mingyu_

Wonwoo terlihat gusar dalam tidurnya. Well... Sebenarnya dia tidak tidur atau mungkin tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana Wonwoo bisa tidur saat Mingyu menyatakan perasaan pada dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu dan yang lebih buruk dari itu. Wonwoo bahkan merasakan bahwa dia juga mempunyai rasa yang sama dengan yang Mingyu rasakan padanya. Tapi itu dia, Wonwoo terlalu malu dan gugup mengatakan perasaannya pada Mingyu.

Lagi pula mereka baru beberapa hari bertemu dan mana mungkin Wonwoo bilang dia juga menyukai Mingyu. Dan Mingyu juga baru beberapa hari ini bertemu dengannya sudah menyatakan perasaanya padanya. Dan alasan kenapa Wonwoo tidak bisa membalasnya saat ini, itu semua karena Wonwoo merasa mereka terlalu cepat dan Wonwoo sedikit ragu dengan perasaan Mingyu padanya. Tapi raut wajah Mingyu, nada suara Mingyu, dan pancaran bola matanya entah kenapa begitu menghipnotis Wonwoo bahwa dia berkata dengan jujur. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika memikirkan wajah Mingyu tadi saat begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Wajah Wonwoo memerah memikirkan bayangan wajah Mingyu yang dekat dengannya.

Ya ampun... dan sekarang kenapa Wonwoo terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta pada sang pangeran pujaan hati. Wonwoo mengerang frustasi akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya... Aku juga jatuh cinta padanya." gumam Wonwoo entah pada siapa.

 **.**

 **..**

 **To be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Hai. Missme? *readersgeleng2***

 **Uh-oh. Okay. Abaikan.**

 **Akutuh cuma mau kasih tau. Ff ini aku kelarin Mingyu-Wonwoo yang castnya Kris-Tao dulu. Di fanfic originalnya, diselingin sama other couple. Tapi, gue mau muatin Meanie dulu dah, ntar pas end of meanie, baru gue post yang couple lain seperti SoonHoon dari HunHan, VerKwan dari Kaisoo, SeungHan dari ChanBaek, dan JunHao dari Joonxing.**

 **Yah seperti itulah. Gue mau kasih bocoran juga,- gue lagi nulis dua fanfic Meanie oneshoot Yaoi dan GS:g coba tebak ratingnya berapa? HAHA.**

 **Trus, coba tebak. Seokmin disini aslinya siapa? Hehe.**

 **Yasudah. Review again yaap!**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auction**

 **.**

 **Present by Indukcupang**

 **.**

 **Original Fanfic by Hanny WYF-HZT**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Other**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan santai dilorong kediaman Mingyu. Dengan rambut hitam pendek, baju yang agak condong bernuansa metal, sepatu boots dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang tengah mengunyah permen karet juga sebuah tas jinjing berisi laptop miliknya. Sang pemuda datang untuk memenuhi panggilan yang Mingyu berikan padanya beberapa menit lalu. Dikatakan bahwa Mingyu ingin melakukan sebuah serangan pada JJ _Corp_. Dan jujur saja Seokmin, pemuda itu sangat tertarik untuk ikut serta dalam perencanaannya.

"Tuan Seokmin... Selamat datang." sapa seorang _butler_ sembari membungkukkan badannya. Sejak tadi sang _butler_ tengah menunggu kedatangannya. Seokmin sedikit berdecak sebal dengan sebutan _tuan_ tersebut.

"Tuan Mingyu sudah menunggu anda." Dan sang _butler_ pun mempersilahkan Seokmin masuk kedalam ruangan rapat.

Seokmin pun masuk kedalam dan sedikit terkejut sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul disana. Semua mata yang ada disana pun terarah padanya dan Seokmin hanya mengangkat satu tangannya, memberi salam pada mereka semua. Semua orang itu pun berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Kau sudah datang." ucap Mingyu yang duduk diposisi depan. Kedua tangannya dia jadikan tumpuan kepalanya dan mata Mingyu menatap Seokmin yang mulai berjalan santai menuju dirinya.

 **PLETAK**

"Ouchh! Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Seokmin?!" seru Mingyu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Seokmin. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena merasa dipermalukan didepan bawahannya.

" _Stupid brother_! Itu adalah salam sayangku untukmu." Balas Seokmin sambil tertawa pelan yang malah membuat Mingyu memasang wajah garangnya.

Seokmin langsung melingkarkan satu tangannya dileher Mingyu dan menarik kepalanya.

"Jadi ada masalah apa _brother_? Apa kau jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki manis eh? Tumben kau memanggilku?" tanya Seokmin. Mingyu langsung melepas lingkaran tangan Seokmin dari lehernya dengan kasar.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada kakakmu dan kita ini membahas tentang penyerangan bukan masalah cinta." Nasihat Mingyu dengan sedikit rona _pink_ dipipinya. Seokmin hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah berhasil melaksanakan perintahku?" lanjut Mingyu dan Seokmin langsung tersenyum lebar.

" _Of course brother, check this out._ " Seokmin mulai mengeluarkan laptopnya dan menyimpannya didepan meja Mingyu. Setelah itu Seokmin mulai menyalakan laptop miliknya.

" _What the_? Gambar apa ini?" seru Mingyu saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat gambar dua lelaki yang tengah berciuman.

"Ooppss _sorry_ , itu gambar _yaoi_ pembuka laptopku." dan kali ini Mingyu lah yang memutar bola matanya.

Seokmin pun mulai memasukkan kode _password_ dan melakukan aksinya sebagai seorang _Hacker_ atau mungkin _Cracker professional_. Mingyu masih serius menatap pekerjaan Seokmin dan matanya terbuka lebar saat dengan mudah Seokmin membobol dada-data dari JJ Corp. Mingyu kemudian menatap Seokmin yang tengah terkekeh pelan.

"Entah kenapa aku harus bersyukur atau tidak memiliki adik sepupu sepertimu." ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum simpul dan Seokmin membalas ucapannya dengan kembali menjitak kepala Mingyu.

" _Just shut up and enjoy my work brother._ " Mingyu menggeram marah karena lagi-lagi Seokmin memukul kepalanya. Mata Mingyu memincing membaca setiap baris kata dari data-data rahasia JJ _Corp_. Sebuah seringai tertampang diwajah Mingyu.

" _Let's play._ " kata Mingyu yang disoraki semangat oleh Seokmin dan anggukkan dari para bawahannya.

 **.**

 _Mingyu's Room_

Wonwoo menghela napas bosan didalam kamar Mingyu. Kedua bola mata hitamnya melirik kearah jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Sudah dua jam Mingyu tidak kunjung kembali dan jujur saja hal itu membuat Wonwoo marah dan kesal. Marah karena Mingyu membuatnya merasa kesepian dan kesal karena Wonwoo merasa sangat merindukan Mingyu saat ini.

Wonwoo mengacak-acak pelan rambutnya, namun dia langsung merintih karena luka ditangannya belum sembuh. Wonwoo berdecak sebal dan memutuskan untuk turun dari kasur Mingyu dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Mingyu. Wonwoo memilih asal pakaian Mingyu, tepatnya piyama tidur Mingyu. Wonwoo sempat menghirup aroma tubuh Mingyu yang menempel di piyama tersebut dengan khusyuk.

Sadar dengan apa yang Wonwoo lakukan, Wonwoo langsung melemparkan piyama yang baru saja dia pegang itu. Tubuhnya langsung merinding entah karena apa.

"Kenapa rasanya aku seperti orang mesum sih?" gumam Wonwoo menyadari tingkah anehnya barusan. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan memungut kembali piyama tidur yang sudah dia lempar tadi dan memakainya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Wonwoo berjalan menuju pintu utama kamar dan membukanya. Sadar akan pintu yang terbuka, orang-orang yang berada di luar yaitu _butler_ dan maid langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo kembali merasa canggung saat mereka menatapnya dan membungkukkan badan padanya.

"Tuan Wonwoo, apa anda perlu sesuatu?" tanya sang butler dengan nada sopan.

"Uh, tidak ada. Hanya saja... Apa kau tahu dimana Ming-Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo sedikit gugup dengan rona pink dipipinya. Bahkan saking gugupnya, Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak sadar bahwa posenya yang sekarang membuat para maid merona melihatnya.

"Tuan Mingyu sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu namun saya tidak tahu apa yang beliau kerjakan." balas sang _butler_.

"Lalu kapan Mingyu akan pulang?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Maafkan saya tuan Wonwoo, tapi saya juga tidak tahu kapan tuan Mingyu akan kembali." Wonwoo menghela napas kecewa mendengar jawaban dari sang _butler_. Dengan langkah gontai Wonwoo kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya, pintu pun ditutup oleh dua pengawal dari luar.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju kasur dan kembali berbaring disana. Matanya mulai terpejam karena Wonwoo merasa kembali mengantuk, mungkin karena efek samping obat.

"Mingyu... Pulanglah..." gumam Wonwoo sebelum dia kembali ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 _JJ Corp_

Jaejoong tengah menikmati teh hangat sore di kantornya. Kepalanya dengan nyaman dia sandarkan pada kursi dan kedua matanya menutup menikmati aroma wangi teh miliknya. Empat _assasin bodyguard_ miliknya masih dengan setia berada didalam ruangannya. Jaejoong tengah mengistirahatkan pikirannya karena dia mendengar bahwa misi _assasin_ nya untuk membunuh Wonwoo gagal.

Dan Jaejoong amat sangat kesal akan hal itu. Jaejoong kembali akan berencana melakukan penyerangan pada kediaman Mingyu jika saatnya tiba dan langsung membunuh Wonwoo. Bagaimanapun caranya, anak dari Jeon Jungkook itu harus mati ditangannya. Sebuah senyum simpul tercetak diwajah cantik Jaejoong saat dia menemukan sebuah ide cemerlang. Jaejoong kemudian membuka kedua matanya, menyimpan kembali cangkir teh hangat miliknya. Mata Jaejoong terarah pada salah satu _assasin bodyguard_ miliknya, sebelum Jaejoong berucap, sebuah suara benturan pintu menghentikan ucapan Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong menatap tajam dua sosok wanita yang tanpa izin masuk kedalam ruangan kantornya. Empat _bodyguard assasin_ miliknya langsung melesat menuju dua wanita tersebut dan mengepungnya. Yang dimana dua wanita tersebut adalah Yebin dan Jinah, dua asisten terbaik kepercayaan Mingyu.

"Bunuh dua wanita itu!" titah Jaejoong dengan nada dingin.

Secepat kilat, Yebin melemparkan pisau miliknya pada salah satu _assasin_ yang akan menyerang mereka berdua. Saking cepatnya gerakkan tangan Yebin membuat lemparan pisaunya langsung menancap telak pada kepala sang _assasin_.

 **JLEB**

"Uaarggghh," erang sang _assasin_ kesakitan dan langsung terbaring dilantai ruangan Jaejoong yang kini ternoda oleh darahnya.

Satu _assasin_ lain maju menuju Yebin dan melakukan serangan dengan meninju wanita itu. Yebin dengan lincah menghindar dan menarik tangan assasin yang akan memukulnya dan langsung mematahkannya. Hingga membuat suara tulang yang patah menggema dalam ruangan tersebut dan setelah itu suara erangan kesakitan mulai terdengar.

Yebin kemudian mengambil pisau lainnya dan langsung menyayat leher sang _assasin_ hingga darah merah kembali mengucur dan mengotori lantai kantor Jaejoong. Hal itu membuat tubuh Jaejoong membeku dan tubuhnya mulai menggigil karena _scene_ mengerikan barusan. Terlebih saat Yebin memberikan senyum mengerikannya padanya.

Disisi lain, dua _assasin_ yang memiliki pedang katana kini mengepung Jinah. Sama halnya dengan _assasin_ tersebut, Jinah juga seorang pengguna pedang yang handal. Jinah mulai mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya dan dalam beberapa detik tubuhnya sudah ada dibelakang dua _assasin_ tersebut. Membuat dua _assasin_ itu terkejut dan menatap Jinah yang membelakangi mereka.

" _Head slice,_ " gumam Jinah sembari menyimpan kembali pedangnya pada sarungnya.

Bersamaan dengan pedang Jinah yang sudah kembali pada tempatnya, dua kepala _assasin_ itu pun terpotong dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat dua tubuh itu ambruk dengan dua kepala yang berguling-guling dilantai. Dan sekali lagi, Jaejoong mulai menggigil melihat pemandangan menakutkan dihadapannya.

 **Tap Tap**

Mata Jaejoong kini terfokus pada seseorang yang baru masuk kedalam ruangannya. Jaejoong langsung menggeram marah dan emosinya mulai meluap melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya ini. Pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang dan memakai pakaian yang elegan dan mewah.

"Kim Mingyu! Kurang ajar kau!" desis Jaejoong. Mingyu sedikit emosi mendengar nama aslinya diucapkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Kim Jaejoong. Terakhir kali kita bertemu, bukankah di pelelangan saat kau akan membeli Wonwoo eh? Namun sayang... Kau kalah olehku Jaejoong dan itu berarti Wonwoo adalah milikku." kata Mingyu dengan nada penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Dia bukan milikmu tapi milikku, Mingyu. Aku akan membunuh anak itu hingga dia benar-benar mati dan menyusul Jungkook." ucap Jaejoong dengan nada sinis. Mingyu menatap Jaejoong dingin dan memberikan seringainya.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi." ucap Mingyu yang membuat Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya bingung.

" _JJ Corp_ milikmu ini tidak lama lagi akan hancur Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, namun tidak lama berubah menjadi tawa sinis.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya ucapanmu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada remeh.

"Seokmin, masuklah." titah Mingyu dan Seokmin pun langsung masuk dengan membawa laptop miliknya.

"Tunjukkan padanya." Seokmin mengangguk dan menunjukkan layar laptopnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tergagap-gagap melihat tulisan yang ada dilayar laptop milik Seokmin. Jaejoong langsung menatap garang Mingyu.

"Ba-bagaimana kau? Kau benar-benar bajingan, Kim Mingyu.." ucap Jaejoong tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

"Kau mengacaukan data perusahaanku, mengambilnya dan mengubahnya. Dan bahkan... kau... semua sahamku sudah kau curi, brengsek kau!" Jaejoong langsung melemparkan benda yang ada didepannya pada Mingyu.

Namun Mingyu dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Itu adalah balasan karena kau telah melukai Wonwooku dan membunuh Jungkook. Dan juga jangan lupa Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong masih menstabilkan deru napasnya karena emosi.

"Aku tahu kau tengah melatih _assasin_ dipegunungan didaerah Himalaya." Jaejoong kembali membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa Mingyu tahu rahasia paling penting dari perusahaannya?

"Aku sudah mengirim bawahanku kesana dan membunuh semua assasin milikmu." Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga memutih.

"Kau... sudah kalah... Kim Jaejoong.." dan isak tangis Jaejoong pun menggema didalam ruangan kantornya.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan mengerjapkannya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya kedua matanya melebar melihat Mingyu berada diatas tubuhnya. Mata coklat karamel milik Mingyu menatap intens dirinya dan hal itu membuat wajah Wonwoo memanas karenanya.

"Mingyu sejak kapan kau?" Mingyu tersenyum hangat pada Wonwoo. Jantung Wonwoo mulai berdebar-debar karena melihat senyum Mingyu yang begitu indah.

"Kau merindukanku, Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada serak dan Wonwoo tanpa komando malah menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Mingyu tertawa kecil dan berbisik ditelinga Wonwoo.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Wonwoo.."

Wajah Wonwoo memerah sempurna karena bisikkan Mingyu yang tedengar begitu menggoda ditelinganya. Mingyu kemudian dengan pelan meniup cuping telinga Wonwoo, membuat pemuda dibawahnya sedikit mendesah pelan merasakan sensasi barusan.

"Ming-Mingyu..." panggil Wonwoo dengan nada gugup.

"Hm, ada apa Wonwoo?" jawab Mingyu.

"Aku mencintaimu Mingyu." aku Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu kembali memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada sang assasin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Wonwoo." bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Wonwoo.

Mingyu langsung menempelkan kedua bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang lembut. Ciuman yang membuat Wonwoo merasa melayang karena lembutnya bibir Mingyu yang menyentuh bibirnya. Kedua tangan Wonwoo langsung dia lingkarkan pada leher jenjang Mingyu dan kemudian menariknya. Membuat ciuman mereka makin dalam dan makin intens.

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawah Wonwoo, meminta izin untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya. Dan dengan senang hati Wonwoo membuka mulutnya. Membuat lidah panjang Mingyu masuk kedalam goa hangat milik Wonwoo. Lidah Mingyu mulai beradu dengan lidah Wonwoo dalam pertarungan, membuat suara kecipak saliva yang menggema dalam ruang kamar Mingyu.

Mingyu berhasil memenangkan pertarungan dan mulai menjelajahi mulut Wonwoo dengan lidahnya. Hal itu membuat sang pemuda berwajah emo itu mengerang nikmat karena rasa geli didalam mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Mingyu mulai melepas ciuman mereka berdua karena kebutuhan oksigen. Bersamaan dengan kedua bibir mereka terlepas, sebuah benang saliva tercipta diantara kedua bibir mereka. Dan dengan cepat Mingyu langsung menerjang leher Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo mendesah keras saat Mingyu memberikan gigitan kecil pada lehernya.

"AKH!" Wonwoo menjerit kecil saat Mingyu menggigit lehernya.

Mingyu menikmati saat dia memberi gigitan dan hisapan pada leher Wonwoo. Membuat beberapa _kissmark_ kini tertampang di leher Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo menggelinjang nikmat karena kegiatannya. Wonwoo benar-benar sudah pasrah dengan apa yang Mingyu lakukan padanya. Karena sejujurnya Wonwoo sangat menginginkan ini dan dia menikmatinya. Jujur ketika Mingyu pertama kali menyentuhnya, Wonwoo merasa jijik dan ingin menolaknya mentah-mentah. Tapi sekarang, Wonwoo sangat menginginkannya karena dia sudah jatuh hati pada Mingyu.

Tangan Mingyu mulai menyusup masuk kedalam piyama tidur yang Wonwoo kenakan. Tangan Mingyu yang menyentuh kulit Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo merasa seperti tersengat listrik karenanya. Tangan Mingyu mulai mengelus-elus abs milik Wonwoo tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya diatas sana.

"Ammhhh~ Mingyu aaahhh," desah Wonwoo yang merasakan rangsangan Mingyu dileher dan perutnya.

"AAAKKHHH!" Wonwoo menjerit keras saat Mingyu naik menuju dadanya dan mencubit salah satu nipplenya. Bukan hanya itu, jari-jari Mingyu memainkan nipple Wonwoo hingga mengeras dan membuatnya mulai mendesah nikmat.

"Aannhhh Mingyu aakkhhh," Wonwoo mulai mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Mingyu. Celananya terasa sangat sempit karena kejantanannya sudah mengeras dan Wonwoo bisa merasakan precum mulai keluar dari ujung kejantanannya.

"Sepertinya... Ada yang butuh bantuan dibawah sana eh?" bisik Mingyu seduktif, membuat Wonwoo _blushing_ parah.

Satu tangan Mingyu mulai menelusup masuk kedalam celana Wonwoo dan langsung menggenggam kesejatian milik Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahannya saat tangan Mingyu mulai bermain-main dengan kejantanannya. Mulai dari mengelus-elus puncak kepala kejantanannya hingga memberikan pijatan pada batang kejantanannya.

"AHAH! Mingyu," desahan Wonwoo meluncur begitu saja saat Mingyu mulai mengocok kejantanannya dengan perlahan-lahan dan mulai berubah cepat.

" _Say my name_ , Wonwoo." ucap Mingyu sambil kembali memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ di leher Wonwoo.

"Mingyu aakkhh mmmhhh aaahhh," kedua tangan Wonwoo mulai menggenggam erat sprei dan kepalanya mendongkak keatas karena rasa nikmat yang tiada tara.

"Mingyu aakkh lebih cep-aangghh-att aakkhh lebih aahh cepattthhh," pinta Wonwoo dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

" _Of course my darling~_ " dan Mingyu melakukan apa yang Wonwoo perintahkan. Mingyu mulai mempercepat kocokannya dan menggengam lebih erat kejantanan Wonwoo. Hal itu membuat desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo makin keras dan tidak terkontrol.

"Mingyu aakkuhhh aahhh ssudaahh aannngghhh mmhhh keluarr,"

Mata Wonwoo terbuka lebar ketika dia merasakan tubuhnya terkejut dan Wonwoo sadar bahwa tadi dia bermimpi. Wonwoo bangun dari kasurnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya masih memerah karena mimpi barusan saat dia-uhm-melakukan _itu_ dengan Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo terlonjak kaget saat merasakan area bawahnya yang terasa basah.

Wonwoo langsung membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan dia bisa melihat celananya kini basah. Wonwoo langsung menepuk jidatnya dan mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal, menjerit frustasi.

 **.**

 **..**

 **To be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Hello. Sudah lama yha tidak apdet:g setaun nih lamanyaa :v /ngacomodeon**

 **Sudah tahun baru nih. Inget, bias jan baru! Status jomblo tuh perbarui:**

 **Gue curhat dikit yah? Bolehin aja. Jadi tuh gue lagi ngerasa kehilangan. Gue tuh udah nyaman sama doi. Tapi, entah apa salah gue ampe doi ninggalin gue. Gue sedih bukan main. Gue belum sanggup kehilangan kenyamanan ini. Wahai LIBURAN~ bertahan sedikit lagi:))**

 **Gabut gue kehilangan liburan. Akh. Besok start sekolah. Hah. Gatau dah bisa apdet rutin lagi apa engga. Sudah waktunya untuk serius:g**

 **Buat yang nunggu The Story of Us, gue usahain. Buat yang nunggu Brother in Law, gue usahain apdet besok wk. Buat yang nunggu Curse, gue mumet bikin sexgore ampe gini hari. Mianhae.**

 **Udah segitu aja.**

 **Review? Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auction**

 **.**

 **Present by Indukcupang**

 **.**

 **Original Fanfic by Hanny WYF-HZT**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Other**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **...**

 _Mingyu's Room_

Wonwoo kini tengah duduk termenung sendirian didalam kamar Mingyu, tepatnya diatas kasur. Pemuda assasin itu terlihat beberapa kali menghela napas panjang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Peristiwa atau kejadian saat dia bermimpi tentang Mingyu dan dirinya yang tengah melakukan seks selalu membayang-bayangi dirinya. Entah kenapa Wonwoo bisa bermimpi seperti itu, mimpi basah tentang Mingyu yang tidak pernah Wonwoo bayangkan akan terjadi padanya.

Mungkinkah karena dia benar-benar memiliki perasaan pada Mingyu? Atau karena kerinduannya yang ingin sekali bertemu dengan namja berambut pirang itu? Atau juga karena kedua-duanya? Wonwoo sendiri bingung memikirkan kedua pemikirannya tersebut.

Wonwoo kembali menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Wonwoo mulai menggerakkan kakinya untuk turun dari kasur. Celana Wonwoo sudah berganti, karena celana sebelumnya basah akibat _you-know-what_. Wonwoo langsung mencuci bersih celana tersebut dengan wajah memerah dan mulutnya yang menggumamkan makian-makian entah apa bunyinya.

Mata Wonwoo kini melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan Mingyu masih belum kembali juga. Wonwoo mengerang kesal sembari duduk disudut kanan kasur. Wonwoo tidak munafik bahwa kini dia benar-benar sangat merindukan Mingyu dan ingin mendapatkan kembali perhatian Mingyu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan satu hal yang membuat dada Wonwoo membuncah bahagia adalah saat dia tahu Mingyu menyukai dirinya dan kini perlahan dia juga mulai menyukai Mingyu.

Mereka berdua saling menyukai dan ingin saling memiliki. Hanya saja, Wonwoo belum berani atau belum bisa mengatakan perasaannya. Gugup, canggung, malu dan lain sebagainyalah yang membuat Wonwoo tidak berani berbicara pada Mingyu bahwa dia menyukai pria pirang tersebut. Demi apapun didunia ini, Wonwoo adalah seorang assasin dan bertingkah gugup seperti seorang wanita yang ingin mengatakan perasaannya pada sang pujaan hati bukanlah gayanya.

Tapi ternyata Wonwoo malah bersikap seperti itu, hal itu sangat memalukan dirinya. Jujur saja, sangat memalukan.

Wonwoo tidak tahu apakah Mingyu sengaja meninggalkannya sendirian disini atau tidak. Karena sekarang Wonwoo benar-benar merasa sangat kesepian dan sedikit sedih. Dia ingin Mingyu sekarang, benar-benar menginginkan kehadiran pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

Wonwoo mulai merindukan saat Mingyu menatap dirinya dengan pandangan lembut. Wonwoo merindukan saat Mingyu menunjukkan perhatiannya pada dirinya dan Wonwoo juga merindukan saat Mingyu bersentuhan dengan dirinya. Dan Wonwoo sangat benci merasakan perasaan cinta atau mungkin rindu yang menyesakkan seperti ini.

 **Ceklek**

Pintu kamar Mingyu terbuka, membuat Wonwoo yang tengah termenung akan pikirannya langsung terlonjak kaget. Mata Wonwoo langsung menatap pria yang dia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya kini juga tengah menatapnya. Ternyata yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar Mingyu tersebut adalah Mingyu sendiri. Sebuah senyum hangat yang membuat sang assasin merona tertampang diwajah tampan Mingyu.

"Kau belum tidur Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada khawatir sembari berjalan pelan mendekati Wonwoo. Pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup dari luar.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya balik Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo langsung memaki mulutnya karena seenaknya mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Mingyu kini sudah berdiri dihadapan Wonwoo dan kemudian mengelus pelan rambut hitam bak langit malam miliknya.

"Aku ada urusan penting. Maaf meninggalkanmu begitu lama." jawab Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo mendengus sebal.

 _Urusan penting yang lebih penting dariku yah? Aku penasaran apa itu?_ batin Wonwoo sinis dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Mingyu. Mingyu tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Wonwoo.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Apa kau marah karena aku meninggalkanmu?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang masih tersenyum padanya. Sekuat tenaga Wonwoo tidak memunculkan rona pink dipipinya saat melihatnya.

"Sejujurnya aku sejak tadi ingin pulang dan menemuimu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Wonwoo." lanjut Mingyu.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku justru lebih senang saat kau tidak ada disini." kata Wonwoo dingin yang langsung menyesal dalam hati karena berkata seperti itu pada Mingyu. Terlebih saat Wonwoo melihat pancaran kesedihan di bola mata Mingyu setelah dia mengucapkan kata-kata barusan. Wonwoo langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya karena dia amat menyesal berkata seperti itu.

Mingyu menghela napasnya dan senyumnya pun lenyap begitu saja.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu Wonwoo. Aku tidak akan tidur dikamar ini, kau bisa tidur disini jika kau mau dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." kata Mingyu dengan nada pelan dan kecewa. Mingyu mulai membalikkan badan dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu utama yang membuat Wonwoo gelagapan.

Wonwoo bangun dan berlari.

 **Grep**

Tepat sebelum Mingyu menyentuh gagang pintu kamar utama, Wonwoo sudah memeluk Mingyu dari belakang dan sedikit menariknya dari pintu. Mingyu terlonjak kaget untuk sesaat karena Wonwoo tiba-tiba memeluknya dan Mingyu heran, bukankah Wonwoo tadi bilang dia tidak suka jika dia ada disini.

"Ma-maafkan aku.." Mingyu membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan maaf dari Wonwoo. Terlebih saat Mingyu tahu nada suara Wonwoo tersebut terdapat isakkan kecil.

"Jangan pergi lagi... Kumohon Mingyu... Jangan tinggalkan aku, yang aku katakan tadi adalah bohong." aku Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu membalikkan badan dan menatap namja yang sudah membuat dirinya jatuh hati tersebut.

"Aku juga merindukanmu... Itu yang aku rasakan Mingyu." Mingyu tersenyum lembut mendengarnya dan menangkup wajah Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya. Ibu jarinya menghapus beberapa bulir air mata yang meluncur begitu saja dari mata Wonwoo.

"Jangan menangis... Aku memaafkanmu Wonwoo, jadi kumohon jangan menangis." ucap Mingyu dengan nada pelan. Wonwoo mengangguk dan sekuat tenaga menghentikan isakkan tangisnya.

Mingyu tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya saat Wonwoo mengatakan dia merindukannya. Mingyu juga tidak bisa menahan diri saat melihat Wonwoo kini terlihat sangat manis dan indah dihadapannya. Mingyu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo dan mulai mencium bibir merah nan lembut milik sang assasin.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Mingyu saat ini. Tubuhnya bergetar karena sensasi saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Mingyu dan kaki Wonwoo mulai lemas saat Mingyu menjilat pelan bibirnya. Hal itu membuat erangan halus keluar dari dalam mulut Wonwoo, yang justru membuat Mingyu sadar akan apa yang dia lakukan pada Wonwoo.

Mingyu langsung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah menyesal.

"Maaf Wonwoo, a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk. A-a-aku hanya –emmphh-" Dan kali ini Mingyu lah yang membulatkan matanya saat Wonwoo memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya. Mingyu membeku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Namun yang pasti, Mingyu mulai membalas ciuman Wonwoo dan berusaha sekuat mungkin melakukannya dengan lembut.

Wonwoo melepaskan tautan bibirnya hanya untuk mendapatkan oksigen. Namun dalam beberapa saat Wonwoo kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Mingyu. Mingyu yang sadar jika hal ini terus berlanjut maka Wonwoo akan dalam bahaya, sekuat mungkin menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Wonwoo menatap kecewa pada Mingyu karena menolaknya ciuman darinya.

"Wonwoo maafkan aku... A-aku tidak bisa melakukan ini." Mingyu kembali menangkup wajah Wonwoo dan menatapnya dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kita melakukannya lebih jauh. Aku takut... aku akan melukaimu, karena seperti yang kau tahu Wonwoo. Aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku jika aku menyentuhmu lebih jauh." jelas Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

"Aku yang memintanya..." gumam Wonwoo. Mingyu terkejut mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Mingyu tidak mengerti.

"Se-sentuh aku... aku memintamu menyentuhku." Wajah Wonwoo memerah sempurna saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Bahkan Wonwoo membuang mukanya, tidak berani menatap wajah Mingyu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Sekuat tenaga Mingyu menahan hasrat dan nafsunya untuk menyerang Wonwoo. Tubuhnya sudah terasa sangat haus akan kenikmatan duniawi karena melihat pemuda manis dihadapannya. Terlebih saat Wonwoo meminta dirinya untuk menyentuhnya.

"Karena kau adalah masterku dan aku adalah budakmu. Sudah sepantasnya aku melayanimu." jawab Wonwoo. Jawaban yang amat sangat jauh dengan yang ingin ia katakan pada Mingyu.

"Jika itu alasannya maka tidak. Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai budak, kau tahu itu. Kau adalah seseorang yang spesial dan berharga untukku dan kau bukan budak, Wonwoo." Mingyu membuang napasnya dan kembali berbalik untuk pergi dari kamarnya. Namun langkah Mingyu kembali berhenti kembali saat mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

"Aku menyukaimu.."

Mingyu membeku mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak tuli dan dia mendengar dengan jelas ucapan sang assasin karena nada suaranya yang cukup keras. Mingyu kembali berbalik dan menatap Wonwoo yang kepalanya tengah menunduk dan tubuhnya bergetar entah karena apa. Mingyu berjalan menuju Wonwoo dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku menyukaimu Mingyu... Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa? Aku merasa ini terlalu cepat tapi disisi lain terasa benar." jelas Wonwoo. Kedua tangannya dia lingkarkan pada tubuh tinggi Mingyu.

"Sejak pertama aku bertemu dirimu, aku benar-benar benci padamu. Terlebih saat kau memaksa mencoba menyentuhku, tapi saat kau berubah. Aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa sekarang aku mulai menyukaimu dan sialnya rasa ini terlalu dalam. Aku menyukai bahkan mungkin mencintaimu Mingyu, sangat... Sama halnya dengan rasa cintamu padaku." lanjut Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih, Wonwoo.." ucap Mingyu sembari tersenyum hangat mendengar pengakuan dari Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak sampai mengira bahwa Wonwoo akan membalas cintanya, sesuatu yang Mingyu anggap sangatlah mustahil.

"Mingyu..." panggil Wonwoo.

"Hm?" jawab Mingyu masih dengan memeluk sang assasin erat.

"Sentuh aku... Aku menginginkanmu... Sekarang.." gumam Wonwoo.

 **.**

"Mmmpphhh~"

Wonwoo mengerang nikmat diatas kasur milik Mingyu. Tubuhnya kini berada dibawah sang namja berambut pirang dan mereka berdua kini tengah larut dalam sebuah ciuman. Wonwoo melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang Mingyu dengan jemarinya yang bermain-main dengan rambut pirang Mingyu.

Disisi lain, Mingyu tengah menciumi bibir lembut milik Wonwoo dan menjilatinya perlahan-lahan. Mingyu kemudian menggigit bibir bawah Wonwoo, meminta akses dari sang assasin untuk membuka mulutnya. Dengan senang hati Wonwoo membukakan mulutnya, membuat lidah Mingyu langsung masuk kedalam goa hangat miliknya.

Lidah Mingyu mulai bermain atau mungkin beradu dengan lidah milik Wonwoo. Membuat kedua daging tanpa tulang itu saling melilit dan saling mendorong satu sama lain. Dan sang dominan sudah jelas dimenangkan oleh sang namja pirang. Lidah hangat Mingyu mulai menjamah yang ada didalam mulut Wonwoo, mulai dari rongga mulut hingga deretan gigi putih nan bersih milik Wonwoo.

"Eennngggg~" Wonwoo mulai mengerang nikmat saat Mingyu makin intens menjamah mulutnya. Bisa Mingyu rasakan rasa obat yang baru saja Wonwoo minum, agak pahit namun ada sedikit rasa manis ketika lidahnya menyapu mulut Wonwoo dan menghisap pelan mulutnya.

Mingyu sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk menyentuh sang assasin yang kini sudah sah menjadi kekasihnya dengan lembut. Dia tidak ingin nafsu dan hasratnya yang sangat tinggi membuat pemuda yang ditindihnya nanti akan terluka dan trauma terhadap dirinya.

Mingyu mulai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat Wonwoo mendorong dadanya dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Mingyu merasa kesal manusia harus bernapas dengan oksigen. Hal itu karena membuat ciumannya barusan terhenti akibat Wonwoo yang memerlukan oksigen.

Mingyu mulai merasakan celananya terasa menyempit dan hasrat buasnya mulai tidak terkendali begitu melihat wajah Wonwoo saat ini. Matanya yang terlihat sendu, pipinya yang memerah hingga ketelinga, saliva yang merembes keluar dari sudut bibirnya, bibirnya yang makin memerah dan sedikit membengkak dan keringat yang membanjiri wajah manisnya. Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana mata Mingyu menangkap saat Wonwoo tengah menggigit bibirnya dengan begitu erotis.

Tanpa aba-aba, Mingyu langsung memberi kecupan disekitar wajah Wonwoo dan kembali memagut bibir sang assasin dalam ciuman yang lebih panas dan liar. Mingyu tidak bosan dan tidak henti-hentinya menikmati bibir manis sang pemuda yang kini hanya bisa mengerang nikmat karena kegiatan mereka.

"Aannghhh~~ Mingyu mmhhhh," Wonwoo mendesah pelan saat bibir Mingyu mulai turun menuju lehernya. Dan Mingyu hampir kehilangan kendali sepenuhnya saat mendengar desahan Wonwoo yang memanggil namanya. Terlebih saat jari-jemari Wonwoo mulai menjambak rambut pirang Mingyu hingga sedikit berantakan.

Mingyu mulai menjilati leher Wonwoo, sebelum akhirnya di gigit pelan dan menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan. Tanda yang menyatakan bahwa Jeon Wonwoo sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milik seorang Kim Mingyu.

"AKH Mingyu!" Wonwoo menjerit kecil saat Mingyu memberikan beberapa gigitan lain disekitar lehernya. Wonwoo benar-benar tidak menyangka mimpinya yang tengah bercumbu dengan Mingyu benar-benar terjadi saat ini.

Mingyu mengangkat tubuhnya dan langsung membuka kemeja miliknya dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Menampilkan sosok Mingyu yang bertelanjang dada dihadapan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menelan ludahnya melihat begitu indahnya bentuk tubuh Mingyu yang terpahat dengan sempurna. Dan Mingyu juga membantu Wonwoo membuka piyama tidurnya hingga mereka berdua sama-sama bertelanjang dada. Dan Wonwoo maupun Mingyu bisa melihat pancaran nafsu dan juga cinta saat kedua pandangan mereka bertemu.

Bibir Mingyu mulai turun menuju dada seputih susu dan bidang sang assasin. Tanpa ragu, Mingyu mulai memberi kecupan-kecupan dan gigitan kecil didaerah dada Wonwoo. beberapa tanda kemerahan yang cukup banyak mulai tercetak didada sang assasin yang hanya bisa mendesah nikmat menerima sentuhan dari namja pirang tersebut.

"Ammmhhhh Ming-Mingyu aahhhhmmm," desahan yang begitu erotis terdengar saat ibu jari Mingyu menekan salah satu nipple Wonwoo. Dimana kini mulut Mingyu tengah mengulum nipple Wonwoo yang lainnya. Mingyu memainkan lidahnya menggoda nipple milik sang pemuda berambut hitam itu didalam mulutnya. Sedangkan nipple yang satunya kini tengah dicubit-cubit pelan oleh satu tangannya.

"AAHHH Mingyu AAAHHH!"

Kedua tangan Wonwoo langsung meremas selimut dan kepalanya mendongkak keatas. Rasa nikmat akan sentuhan Mingyu pada kedua nipplenya membuatnya melayang dan pandangannya mulai sedikit mengabur. Wajah Wonwoo makin memerah dan makin banyak keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. Dan kini satu tangan Mingyu mulai perlahan membuka celana milik Wonwoo berserta boksernya hingga Wonwoo naked total.

Mingyu melirik kejantanan Wonwoo yang sudah tegak dan sedikit basah pada ujungnya. Mingyu tersenyum puas melihat hal itu, masih dalam kegiatannya mengulum nipple kanan Wonwoo. Dan tanpa Wonwoo sadari, Mingyu langsung menggenggam erat kesejatiannya hingga Wonwoo menjerit kecil karenanya. Mingyu mulai mengocoknya perlahan dan mulai cepat, membuat desahan sang kekasih yang berada dibawahnya makin tidak terkontrol dan pandangannya langsung memutih.

"Mingyu ssttopp aakkhhh aku mau aannggg keluar aaahhhhh~" cairan Wonwoo keluar dan mengotori kasur juga tangan Mingyu. Mingyu menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak hanya untuk menjilati cairan Wonwoo yang menempel ditangannya. Disisi lain, Wonwoo tengah menstabilkan deru napasnya yang mulai memburu.

"Manis sekali." ucap Mingyu yang mulai habis menjilat sisa cairan Wonwoo ditangannya.

Wonwoo mulai bangkit dan langsung mencium bibir Mingyu, membuat sang pria pirang kaget untuk sesaat. Mingyu membalas ciuman Wonwoo dan membiarkan sang pemuda berambut hitam itu menjamah mulutnya.

"Ahhh! Wonwoo-oohhh," Mingyu mendesah pelan saat Wonwoo memberi kecupan pada leher Mingyu dan memberikan gigitan disana. Membuat tanda merah keunguan yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendorong pelan tubuh Mingyu hingga terbaring dikasur. Mingyu kembali mengerang saat Wonwoo menciumi dada bidang dan perut absnya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya wajah Wonwoo berhadapan dengan kejantanan Mingyu yang masih terbungkus oleh celana itu.

Wonwoo menggoda Mingyu dengan mengelus-elus pelan kejantanannya tersebut hingga Wonwoo bisa melihat gundukkan celana Mingyu makin membesar. Kedua tangan Wonwoo mulai melepaskan sabuk celana Mingyu dan melepaskan celananya.

Mingyu tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Wonwoo yang mulai membuka boksernya dengan menggunakan mulutnya. _Hell_! Wonwoo benar-benar sangat merangsang saat dia membuka boksernya, dia benar-benar tahu cara menggoda dirinya.

Wonwoo sedikit berdecak kagum melihat ukuran kejantanan milik Mingyu.

"Wonwoo hisap milikku sekarang!" Titah Mingyu yang sudah tidak sabaran. Wonwoo menuruti permintaan Mingyu dan mulai memasukkan semua kejantanan Mingyu yang besar kedalam mulutnya. Wonwoo sedikit tersedak karena ukurannya yang besar itu tidak semuanya bisa masuk.

"Aahhhh _fuck_! Terusss Wonwoo aaahhhh," desah Mingyu saat Wonwoo mulai mengulum kejantanannya bagai mengulum sebuah permen lollipop. Kepalanya naik turun secara teratur dan beritme dari lambat menuju cepat. Wonwoo bahkan menjilat dan menggigit pelan batang kejantanan Mingyu didalam mulutnya, membuat sang pria pirang mendesah makin keras.

Wonwoo mulai mempercepat hisapannya saat mulai merasakan kejantanan Mingyu mulai makin hangat dan membesar.

"AAHHHH WONWOO," Mingyu mengeluarkan cairan putihnya didalam mulut Wonwoo dan Wonwoo langsung menelannya tanpa rasa jijik. Cairan itu banyak yang keluar dari dalam mulut Wonwoo dan mengotori area bibir Wonwoo. Mingyu langsung mencium dan memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut kekasihnya untuk menikmati juga cairan miliknya.

Mingyu mulai membaringkan tubuh Wonwoo dan menindih tubuhnya dengan menahan berat tubuh Mingyu dengan satu tangannya. Matanya menatap dalam mata sang assasin.

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan ini Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu sembari mengelus pipi halus Wonwoo dengan satu tangannya. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan.

"Lakukanlah Mingyu... Buat aku menjadi milikmu," balas Wonwoo yang menangkup wajah Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya. Wonwoo terlihat pasrah saat ini dan Mingyu memberikan ciuman lembut untuk menenangkannya.

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, satu jari Mingyu mulai masuk kedalam lubang sempitnya. Wonwoo tersentak kaget namun tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, dia masih sibuk menerima ciuman dari Mingyu. Saat Mingyu memasukkan jari kedua, Wonwoo menjerit kecil namun tertahan oleh ciuman mereka berdua. Dan saat Mingyu mulai memasukkan jari ketiga, Wonwoo melepaskan tautan bibir mereka lalu mengerang kesakitan.

"Aarrgghhh Mingyu sa-sakit akh keluarkann aakkhh." pinta Wonwoo, namun Mingyu hanya memberinya kecupan diwajahnya. Tidak lupa Mingyu membisikkan kata-kata manis ditelinga Wonwoo sebagai penenang bagi namja bersurai hitam tersebut.

Mingyu masih mendiamkan ketiga jarinya yang berada didalam lubang Wonwoo. Dan saat Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya, Mingyu mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya keluar masuk dengan perlahan. Wonwoo kembali mengerang kesakitan dan langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Mingyu yang melihatnya langsung menjilati darah Wonwoo dan kembali memagut bibir Wonwoo dalam ciuman yang begitu dalam.

Mingyu mulai melebarkan lubang Wonwoo dengan gerakkan zig zag agar Wonwoo siap menerima ukuran kejantanan Mingyu yang besar saat masuk kedalamnya. Agar Wonwoo makin merasa nyaman, tangan Mingyu kembali menggenggam kejantanan Wonwoo yang sudah tegang kembali dan mengocoknya perlahan. Erangan kesakitan Wonwoo perlahan mulai menghilang dan berganti dengan erangan nikmat. Apalagi saat jari Mingyu tidak sengaja menyentuh titik terdalam sang assasin.

"AAHHHH~ MINGYUHHH DISANA NNGGAAAHHH," desah Wonwoo begitu merasakan jari Mingyu yang menyentuh _sweet spot_ nya dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih dari sentuhan Mingyu yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Mingyu dengan sengaja kembali menyentuh titik tersebut dengan dirinya yang kini menggigit nipple Wonwoo satu persatu.

"Yaaaahhh~ eemmhhh Mingyu teruussshhhh aahhnnn," Wonwoo kembali memegang kepala Mingyu saat dirinya dilanda kenimatan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Mingyuh-ahhnnn... Aku mau kaauu aahhh, didalam diriku..." pinta Wonwoo disela desahannya, dirinya kini benar-benar sangat menginginkan namja pirang itu. Mingyu mengecup pelan bibir Wonwoo.

"Tentu _my princess_." jawab Mingyu.

Mingyu mengambil sebuah bantal dan menyimpannya dibawah pantat Wonwoo. Mingyu kemudian mempersiapkan kejantanannya didepan lubang Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang menatap dirinya dengan hasrat dan nafsu juga cinta.

"Apa kau sudah siap Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Mingyu dan memberikan kecupan pada bibir sang pria pirang. Mingyu tersenyum dan mulai melebarkan kedua kaki Wonwoo agar akses masuknya lebih mudah. Mingyu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo dan mulai melumat bibir sang assasin bersamaan dengan ujung kejantanannya yang mulai masuk dalam lubang sempit Wonwoo.

Mingyu merasakan sensasi yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan saat dirinya mulai memasuki lubang sang assasin. Sensasi yang membuatnya begitu kehilangan tempat dia berpijak dan pikirannya untuk sesaat. Wonwoo melepaskan tautan bibirnya secara paksa dan langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan jeritan kesakitan saat milik Mingyu mulai perlahan masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Sungguh, Wonwoo tidak tahu rasanya akan sesakit ini.

"Ahhh shit! Sempitt sekali Wonwoo, oohhh fuckkk!" maki Mingyu tidak karuan saat dia mulai mendorong pinggulnya perlahan. Membuat kejantanannya masuk makin dalam pada lubang pemuda yang berada dibawahnya.

Air mata mulai meluncur tidak terkendali saat setengah dari kejantanan Mingyu masuk kedalam lubang Wonwoo. Rasanya begitu sakit, perih dan juga panas yang kini dialami oleh Wonwoo di area bawah tubuhnya. Wonwoo merasa dirinya seperti akan terbagi menjadi dua saat hampir semua kejantanan Mingyu masuk sepenuhnya.

"Sssshhh... Wonwoo jangan menangis, maaf aku membuatmu terluka. Apa kita hentikan saja sampai disini?" tanya Mingyu saat melihat wajah sang kekasih yang menangis dan tengah menahan rasa sakit tersebut. Ibu jari Mingyu langsung menghapus beberapa bulir air mata Wonwoo. Mingyu merasa menyesal telah membuat Wonwoo menangis dan merasakan kesakitan karena dirinya. Dan dia benar-benar harus menghentikan ini.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ja-jangan berhenti... Aku tidak apa-apa. Cukup... diam sebentar saja," kata Wonwoo membalas ucapan Mingyu masih dengan raut wajahnya yang menjelaskan bahwa dia benar-benar menahan rasa sakit pada lubangnya. Mingyu mengangguk ragu dan mereka diam untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan Wonwoo merasa rileks.

"Mingyu bergeraklah..." ucap Wonwoo sembari tersenyum hangat saat dia sudah siap. Mingyu membalas senyum Wonwoo dengan mencium puncak kepalanya. Mata Wonwoo tertutup saat Mingyu mengecup dahinya dan sebuncah rasa hangat menyusup masuk didada sang assasin.

Mingyu mulai menarik perlahan kejantanannya hingga hanya ujungnya saja yang berada didalam lubang Wonwoo. Sekuat tenaga Mingyu tidak langsung menghentakkan kejantanannya saat dinding rektum Wonwoo memanjakan kejantanannya didalam sana. Mingyu mulai mendorong pinggulnya perlahan, membuat Wonwoo sedikit mengerang kesakitan. Mata Mingyu tidak pernah lepas dari wajah sang kekasih assasinnya.

Kedua mata Wonwoo tertutup dan bibir bawahnya tengah dia gigit menahan rasa sakit pada lubangnya. Mingyu tentu berhati-hati dan sangat pelan saat dirinya memasuki Wonwoo, dia tidak ingin menyakiti sang kekasih dengan terlalu keras menghentakkan kejantanannya. Karena bagaimanapun saat ini saja Mingyu sudah merasakan nikmatnya dinding rektum Wonwoo menggenggam erat kejantannya.

"Mingyu lebih aannhhh dalam lagihhh uuaaahhh.." pinta Wonwoo sambil memindahkan kedua tangannya yang kini dia simpan pada kedua bahu tegas milik Mingyu.

Mingyu mengangguk dan mulai mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan memasukkannya kembali dengan cukup keras dan dalam.

"AAAHHHH MMHHHHH.." Wonwoo mendesah keras saat ujung kejantanan Mingyu langsung menyentuh titiknya. Rasa sakit yang seharusnya dia dapat karena kerasnya hentakan Mingyu langsung berubah dengan desahan dan erangan nikmat saat titiknya ditusuk berulang kali.

"Aaakkkhhh Mingyu aahhh ooohhh lebih cepatthhh sshhh," ucap Wonwoo tidak terlalu jelas karena desahannya. Kepalanya dia dongkakkan keatas, meresapi nikmatnya saat titik terdalamnya disentuh berulang kali. Wajah Wonwoo sudah amat sangat merah saat ini.

"Ohhh _fuck_! Sempit sekali aaahhh Wonwoo yyeaahh sempit aaahhh," Mingyu makin mempercepat dan memperdalam sodokannya pada lubang sempit kekasihnya. Dimana kini kedua kaki Wonwoo juga langsung melingkar dipinggangnya dan membantu menariknya hingga membuat kejantanan Mingyu masuk makin dalam. Mingyu merasa melayang saat merasakan dinding Wonwoo yang mulai berkontraksi yang membuat kejantanannya bagai tengah dipijat.

"Akkhhh~! Terus Mingyu aahhh disana yyyaahhh," desah Wonwoo, mulutnya tidak henti-hentinya mengatakan rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Mingyu uuaahhh lebih keras lagi~ AHH AAHH," Wonwoo langsung mengerang keras saat Mingyu benar-benar mempercepat dan memperkuat tempo in outnya pada lubang Wonwoo.

"Ooaaahh Wonwoo aaahhh," erang Mingyu saat dia sudah mulai mencapai klimaks.

"AAAAHHHH Mingyu!" Wonwoo yang merasakan titik terdalamnya terus disentuh habis-habisan langsung mencapai klimaksnya dan cairan mengotori dada dan perut abs milik Mingyu.

"WONWOO-AAAHHHH!" Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo dan memuntahkan laharnya didalam lubang Wonwoo. Wonwoo bisa merasakan hangatnya cairan Mingyu yang kini mulai merembes keluar dari lubangnya karena Mingyu sudah mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

Keduanya mulai menetralkan napas mereka yang tidak beraturan. Mingyu terlonjak kaget saat melihat cairan putihnya dinoda oleh cairan merah. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Maaf aku menyakitimu Wonwoo.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mulai duduk dihadapan Mingyu dengan sedikit rintihan yang keluar dari mulutnya dan menciumi bibir kekasihnya.

"Tadi itu... luar biasa Mingyu~" kata Wonwoo dengan nada menggoda dan wajahnya memerah sempurna mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Mingyu menyeringai mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

"Ronde kedua bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu masih dengan seringainya.

Wajah Wonwoo memanas, terlebih saat melihat seringai Mingyu yang begitu _sexy_ di mata Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum dan membuka kedua tangannya, bermaksud memeluk Wonwoo.

" _Come here, my baby._ " Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu dan duduk dalam pangkuan sang pria pirang. Mingyu mendongak menatap wajah kekasihnya yang kini ada dalam pelukannya.

"Kau benar-benar indah... sangat indah Wonwoo.." puji Mingyu. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya karena malu mendengar pujian dari Mingyu.

"AKH!" Wonwoo menjerit saat Mingyu kembali memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Wonwoo. Karena cairan Mingyu masih tersisa didalam, membuat kejantanannya meluncur dengan mudah dan langsung menyentuh kembali titik terdalam sang pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah dipeluk oleh Mingyu.

Kedua tangan Mingyu kini memegang kedua pinggang Wonwoo, menaik turunkannya sesuai dengan ritme. Dimana kini Wonwoo tengah melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Mingyu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher jenjang Mingyu. Desahan nikmat kini kembali meluncur dengan indah dari kedua insan yang tengah bercumbu tersebut.

 **BRAK**

" _BROTHER_! MANA JANJIMU MEMBELIKANKU PU-" ucapan Seokmin yang baru saja masuk dengan menendang pintu kamar Mingyu terhenti saat melihat kakaknya kini tengah melakukan seks dengan namja yang tidak dia kenal.

"OMG! ASDFGHJKL KYAAAAAA~" histeris Seokmin melihat _scene_ didepannya selayaknya fangirls-eh-fanboy.

Bahkan para maid yang berada dibelakang Seokmin yang penasaran mencuri-curi pandang dan berakhir dengan wajah merah. Jinah dan Yebin yang terkenal dingin bahkan wajahnya memanas saat melihat _scene_ dihadapan mereka. Tidak menyangka tuan mereka kini tengah melakukan seks dengan Wonwoo.

"Cih! Pengganggu!" gumam Mingyu dingin. Dimana Wonwoo hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Mingyu. Dia benar-benar sangat malu karena tertangkap basah tengah sedang bercumbu panas dengan Mingyu.

"Mi-Mingyu~ aku malu sekali~" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada imut nan menggemaskan, jangan lupa raut wajahnya yang kelewat manis itu. Mingyu menelan ludahnya melihat pose dan nada suara Wonwoo. Bukannya berhenti, Mingyu malah kembali menyerang sang assasin diranjang dengan menutupi kegiatan mereka dengan selimut. Tidak mempedulikan teriakkan Seokmin yang meminta sang kakak untuk membuka selimutnya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **End chapter of MEANIE...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **HEHE. Seneng yeh akhirnya mereka naena:g gue yang baca ulang aja bahagia:g**

 **Lama tidak bertemu, mareaders! Gue sibuk:" yaah, you know what lah. Sibuk sekolah diakhir sekolah:"**

 **Terima kasih sudah mengikuti fanfic ini sampai Mingyu dan Wonwoo bahagia:* seperti yang kalian baca, MEANIE di fiksi ini sudah end. Tinggal couple lain yah.**

 **Semoga kita sama-sama bahagia.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auction**

 **SoonHoon edition**

 **Mature**

 **..**

Seorang pemuda tampan bak pangeran tengah membawa seorang pemuda manis dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sang pemuda manis tersebut. Membuat beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja melihat pasangan itu, mendapat pandangan kagum dan juga iri. Dan kini mereka tengah berada diluar pintu gedung pelelangan. Namun begitu, pemuda tampan bernama Soonyoung itu masih tetap tidak melepaskan tangannya pada pinggang sang pemuda manis yang bernama Jihoon tersebut.

Jihoon, yang sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu satu sama lain sudah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh sang majikan hanya bisa menahan rona pink yang tidak pernah menghilang dari pipinya. Sungguh... Jihoon begitu merasa nyaman dan terlindungi oleh Soonyoung dan juga membuat tubuhnya entak kenapa terasa hangat. Begitu juga dengan Soonyoung yang tidak pernah menghilangkan senyumannya ketika dia menatap wajah Jihoon yang merona itu.

"Tuan Muda, mobil anda sudah siap." ucap salah seorang pemuda berjas hitam didepan sebuah mobil Rolls Royce milik Soonyoung.

"Baiklah, kita kembali pulang." balas Soonyoung yang membuat sang pemuda berjas hitam yang merupakan _bodyguard_ nya membungkuk kecil dan langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuk mereka berdua.

Soonyoung melepas lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Jihoon, membuat sang pemuda manis sedikit merasa kecewa karena kehangatannya menghilang. Namun, sedetik kemudian rasa hangat itu kembali memasuki tubuhnya, begitu Soonyoung menggandeng satu tangannya dengan erat bermaksud membawa Jihoon masuk kedalam mobil.

Pintu mobil mewah itu pun tertutup oleh sang _bodyguard_ begitu kedua pemuda itu masuk kedalamnya. Soonyoung dan Jihoon saling duduk berdampingan dengan tautan tangan mereka yang masih saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Membuat Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya karena begitu malu, terlebih mukanya yang makin merona merah yang dia yakin bisa sama merahnya semerah tomat.

Mobil mewah itu pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan gedung pelelangan, menuju kediaman Kwon Soonyoung yang bagaikan istana. Suasana dalam mobil begitu sepi, sepi bukan karena canggung atau apa. Tetapi sepi dengan aura hangat yang bisa dua pemuda yang ada didalam mobil itu rasakan dalam masing-masing tubuh mereka, sebuah senyum tidak pernah menghilang dari wajah mereka. Tetapi, sebuah senyum yang ada pada wajah Jihoon tiba-tiba menghilang, begitu dia menyadari sesuatu. Dan suasana itu pun terus berlanjut ketika mereka sampai menuju kediaman Kwon Soonyoung.

Sang _bodyguard_ kembali membukakan pintu mobil dan kembali membungkukkan badannya pada Soonyoung. Soonyoung keluar dari mobil masih dengan menggenggam tangan Jihoon erat, membawanya menuju kerumah besar bak istana miliknya. Soonyoung melirik Jihoon sebentar, dan dia sedikit terkejut melihat rona merah dan senyum yang sejak tadi dia lihat pada pemuda manis itu kini menghilang.

Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jihoon dan memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda manis yang kini salah satu tangan halusnya tengah dia genggam erat itu.

"Selamat datang kembali Tuan Muda." salam semua maid yang ada didepan pintu masuk besar rumah Soonyoung sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Bawakan baju yang bagus dan makanan untuk pemuda dibelakangku dan bawa baju juga makanannya kekamarku secepatnya." perintah Soonyoung masih dengan berjalan menuju kamar miliknya.

"Baik Tuan." balas semua maid.

Jihoon sedikit ternganga melihat begitu besar dan mewah rumah pemuda yang telah membeli dirinya itu. Didalamnya penuh dengan barang-barang perabotan yang dia yakin harganya sangat mahal dan juga lukisan-lukisan yang pasti berasal dari pelukis terkenal. Pandangannya sedikit teralihkan pada sebuah pintu ruangan besar yang ada dihadapannya, sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu yang diukir sedemikian indahnya dan dimana ternyata itu adalah kamar dari majikannya.

Seorang maid membukakan pintu tersebut untuk mereka dan merekapun masuk kedalam ruangan kamar tersebut. Pintu kembali ditutup dari luar oleh sang maid dan Jihoon kembali menatap takjub ruangan kamar Soonyoung yang bagai sebuah kamar milik keluarga kerajaan itu, sungguh tidak bisa dia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Jihoon sedikit tersentak begitu genggaman tangan Soonyoung padanya sedikit terlepas. Pandangan mereka kini kembali bertemu satu sama lain, namun kali ini hal itu membuat Soonyoung kecewa. Kenapa? Karena tidak seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu dan bertatapan muka, dimana Jihoon akan _blushing_ karena melihatnya namun kali ini Jihoon hanya menunduk dengan wajah sedih. Kontan hal itu membuat Soonyoung menjerit frustasi dalam hatinya.

"Kau beristirahatlah disini. Maid akan membawakanmu baju dan makanan. Aku akan pergi keruang kerjaku sebentar." kata Soonyoung yang diangguki Jihoon dengan pelan.

 **Cup**

Soonyoung mencium puncak kepala Jihoon dan pergi menuju ruang kerja yang masih satu ruangan dengan kamarnya. Jihoon menatap kosong pintu ruangan yang baru ditutup oleh Soonyoung dan menyentuh puncak kepalanya yang baru dicium oleh sang majikannya. Sebuah perasaan sakit dan sesak mulai menjalar dihatinya.

Sebuah perasaan takut akan terluka.

Takut akan mencintai majikannya dan terluka karenanya. Karena bagaimanapun seorang budak lelang rendah seperti dirinya tidak pantas mencintai dan mendapat perlakuan yang begitu istimewa oleh majikannya. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya ketika Jihoon memiliki majikan yang begitu kasar dan kejam, dimana selalu menyakiti tubuh dan jiwanya. Namun, ia bersyukur diculik oleh para anggota pelelangan dan membuatnya terhindar dari majikannya yang sebelumnya.

Cinta dan kasih sayang tidak pantas dia dapatkan dari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Jihoon hanya ingin dia menjadi sebagaimana harusnya, diperlakukan seperti seorang barang lelang bukan sebagai seseorang. Jihoon cukup tahu diri jika dia tidak pantas memiliki perasaan pada sang majikannya, biar bagaimanapun hal itu terlarang dan tidak pantas bagi seorang budak mencintai majikannya. Terdengar begitu klise namun itulah kenyataannya.

Jihoon tersentak begitu pintu ruangan sang majikan terbuka dengan menampakkan dua orang maid dan satu orang butler yang tengah membawa baju piyama juga makanan dalam nampan yang tertutup. Butler dan maid itu membungkukkan badan mereka pada Jihoon.

"Tuan, makanan dan baju anda sudah kami siapkan." sang butler kemudian memberikan kode kepada dua maid itu. Dengan kehati-hatian salah satu maid menempatkan makanan dimeja makan dekat kasur berukuran _King Size_ milik Soonyoung tepatnya disebelah kanan. Sedangkan satu maid yang membawa piyama itu kini berdiri dihadapan Jihoon dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Tuan, kami sudah menyiapkan baju piyama terbaik untuk Tuan. Baju piyama yang terbuat dari kain sutra pilihan dari Indonesia, mohon dipakai." sang maid memberikan piyama itu pada Jihoon dan dengan sedikit canggung Jihoon menerimanya. Sang maid itu pun kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Te—terima kasih." ucap Jihoon sambil membungkukan badan beberapa kali karena sejujurnya dia tidak pernah dilayani sebaik ini.

"Itu sudah tugas kami melayani tamu Tuan Muda kami. Tidak perlu sungkan pada kami." ucap sang butler yang kembali membungkukkan badannya begitu juga dengan para maid.

"A—ah, yaa." balas Jihoon.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi."

Setelah sang butler dan para maid membungkukkan badan kembali, mereka pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih sedikit canggung karena diperlakukan seperti itu. Kini mata Jihoon menatap piyama yang terasa begitu halus dan lembut dalam genggamannya.

"Pantaskah aku memakainya?" ucap Jihoon pelan yang bisa kita dengar ada sedikit nada sedih dalam suaranya. Kemudian Jihoon menatap sebuah nampan berisi makanan yang aroma harumnya tercium oleh hidungnya.

Jihoon menghela napasnya, membuang semua beban pikiran dalam benaknya. Mengingat hari memang sudah larut dan dia sudah sangat lapar, Jihoon mulai membuka baju yang melekat ditubuhnya untuk menggantinya dengan baju piyama.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu ruang kerja Soonyoung terbuka dan seketika itu juga Soonyoung membeku melihat Jihoon yang tengah naked, bermaksud sedang memakai celana piyamanya. Kedua pandangan mereka bertemu dan Jihoon bisa melihat jelas muka merona milik sang majikannya yang melihat dirinya. Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya dan kemudian melirik dirinya sendiri lalu mengerjapkan matanya lagi bingung.

Dan tidak lama wajahnya mulai memanas begitu dia sadar bahwa dirinya tengah telanjang dan sang majikan tengah melihat tubuhnya.

"YA! MESUM!" teriak Jihoon dan langsung menarik sebuah selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan melempar beberapa benda pada Soonyoung. Wajahnya masih merah karena malu.

Soonyoung yang tersadar oleh teriakkan Jihoon segera menghindari beberapa benda yang melayang menuju dirinya dan juga langsung masuk kembali kedalam ruangan kerjanya.

 **BLAM**

Soonyoung yang sudah masuk langsung menstabilkan deru napasnya yang tidak terkontrol. Bayangan Jihoon yang tengah naked total sambil berusaha memakai celana piyama itu mulai hinggap didalam pikirannya. Oh... sungguh indah dan juga _sexy_ ~

Sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Ugh sial. Sampai mimisan begini." maki Soonyoung sambil berjalan menuju toilet untuk membersihkan noda darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Jihoon yang kini sudah memakai baju piyama tengah duduk dimeja makan. Wajahnya masih memerah mengingat kejadian tadi. Malunya dia ketika Soonyoung menatap dirinya yang tengah telanjang itu.

Jihoon membenturkankan kepalanya pada meja dihadapannya beberapa kali saking malu dan kesalnya. Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kejadian tadi, Jihoon segera membuka tudung saji dan mulai makan dengan lahap yang penuh dengan emosi.

 **-oOo-**

 **CKLEK**

Soonyoung mulai keluar dengan perlahan dari ruang kerjanya dan sedikit bernapas lega melihat Jihoon yang tengah tertidur pulas di meja makan. Soonyoung mulai berjalan mendekati Jihoon yang tengah tertidur pulas dan sebuah senyum simpul tercetak jelas pada wajah tampannya, melihat begitu indahnya mahluk yang tidur dihadapannya ini. Soonyoung mengelus pipi Jihoon dan kemudian mengusap rambut pirang Jihoon dengan lembut.

Merasakan sentuhan lembut pada dirinya, Jihoon mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat sang majikannya tengah menatap dirinya lembut, buru-buru Jihoon merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Soonyoung sedikit terkikik melihat reaksi Jihoon yang begitu lucu dimatanya.

"Maaf Tuan a—aku tertidur." ucap Jihoon tergagap.

"Tidak apa dan jangan panggil aku Tuan, tapi Soonyoung. Kau lebih tua dariku kan?"

Jihoon mengangguk tanpa mau menatap Soonyoung.

"U—usiaku 21 tahun."

"Usiaku 19 tahun."

Jihoon terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi walau sebenarnya ada yang ingin dia sampaikan atau ia tanyakan pada majikannya ini. Tetapi dia begitu takut, sangat takut.

"Ada apa? kenapa diam? Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." kata Soonyoung begitu melihat keterdiaman Jihoon.

Jihoon sedikit melirik Soonyoung dengan perasaan takut, namun melihat sang majikan yang selalu tersenyum padanya dan perhatian pada dirinya membuat semua rasa takutnya hilang.

"Tu—tuan."

"Panggil aku Soonyoung jangan Tuan."

"Ba—baiklah... Tuan—emh—maksudku Soonyoung. Apa alasanmu—uhm—membeliku?" tanya Jihoon sedikit khawatir karena bertanya seperti itu, dia bahkan menudukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap langsung pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung sedikit terkejut namun sedetik kemudian terseyum hangat, perlahan dia menggenggam kedua tangan Jihoon dengan kedua tangannya. Hal itu jelas saja membuat Jihoon terlonjak kaget dan menatap Soonyoung.

"Alasanku, tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena aku menyukaimu. Tidak tetapi aku—aku mencintaimu Jihoon."

Jihoon kembali terkejut mendengar ucapan Soonyoung dan dia berusaha mencari kebohongan kata-kata majikannya pada bola mata sang majikan. Tetapi nihil, dia tida bisa menemukan sama sekali kebohongan itu yang ada hanyalah kejujuran dan pancaran cinta yang diberikan pada dirinya.

Jihoon menutup kedua matanya sembari memikirkan perkataan Soonyoung. Dia menarik kembali kedua tangannya yang digenggam oleh Soonyoung, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Pantaskah aku?" tanya Jihoon pelan namun masih bisa Soonyoung dengar.

"Aku hanyalah seorang budak dan kau—kau majikanku. Tidak sepantasnya aku menerima cinta dari majikanku sendiri. Aku—aku benar-benar tidak pantas." jelas Jihoon dengan nada serak.

"Aku tidak peduli. Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Apa kau mencintaiku juga?" tanya Soonyoung dengan nada sedikit dia naikkan.

Jihoon terdiam.

"Cepat jawab aku." titah Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengangguk pelan dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya, membasahi pipinya.

"Maaf. Tidak sepantasnya aku memiliki perasaan ini. Aku tidak pantas untukmu. aku akan menghilangkan perasaan ini. A—aku emph—"

Ucapan Jihoon terputus begitu bibirnya terkunci oleh ciuman yang diberikan oleh Soonyoung. Membuat sang pemuda manis hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kaget atas apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh majikannya ini. Sekuat tenaga Jihoon memberontak agar Soonyoung berhenti mencium dirinya, namun apa daya? Kekuatan Jihoon tidak ada apa-apanya bagi Soonyoung.

Soonyoung dengan intens terus mencium bibir Jihoon, berusaha agar Jihoon mau membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidahnya mengeksploitasi apa yang ada dalam mulut Jihoon. Namun Jihoon tetap kekekuh tidak mau membuka mulutnya untuk Soonyoung, dia takut. Sangat takut dengan Soonyoung sekarang.

Soonyoung berhenti mencium bibir Jihoon dan menarik kembali wajahnya dari wajah Jihoon, menatap sang pemuda manis yang terlihat sedikit takut bertatapan dengannya. Soonyoung menghela napasnya lalu menggeram frustasi melihat hal tersebut, tidak seharusnya dia mencium paksa Jihoon tadi. Tapi, itu semua karena Soonyoung sedikit terluka oleh kata-kata Jihoon padanya. Persetan dengan status majikan dan budak, dia hanya mencintai Jihoon dan apa itu salah?

"Bagiku, siapapun kau dan apapun keadaanmu. Aku masih akan tetap mencintai seorang Lee Jihoon. Jika kau memang ingin aku menghilangkan perasaanku padamu, sama halnya dengan dirimu yang ingin menghilangkan perasaanmu padaku. Walau, aku tidak bisa menerimanya, tapi demi kau a—aku akan coba." ucap Soonyoung sambil menahan rasa perih didadanya dan mulai berjalan pergi dari sana.

Jihoon terdiam mendengar ucapan Soonyoung. Memang benar ini yang dia inginkan, hubungan yang hanya antara majikan dan budak tidak lebih. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa hatinya begitu sakit ketika Soonyoung mengatakan dia akan menghilangkan perasaannya pada dirinya. Begitu perih dan membuat dadanya sesak, juga bagaikan ada sebuah luka yang menganga dihatinya saat ini.

 _Tidak! Bukan ini yang sebenarnya aku inginkan_. batin Jihoon yang dengan segera berjalan cepat menuju Soonyoung yang akan membuka pintu ruangnnya.

 **GREP**

Jihoon memeluk Soonyoung cukup erat dari belakang, mengistirahatkan wajahnya pada punggung Soonyoung. Membuat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu terlonjak kaget.

"Ja—jangan. Kumohon jangan! A—aku, Soonyoung, a—aku.." ucapan Jihoon kembali terputus begitu Soonyoung membalikkan badannya dan memeluk dirinya.

"Katakanlah. Katakan kau mencintaiku Jihoon. Sejak awal melihatmu aku tidak pernah menganggap dirimu sebagai seorang budak tetapi seorang yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Jadi, jangan pernah menganggap bahwa kau tidak pantas untukku karena kau seorang budak, dimataku kau bukanlah seorang budak Jihoon."

Jihoon terisak dibahu Soonyoung ketika mendengar ucapannya, bahagia. Sungguh Jihoon sangat bahagia dia bertemu dengan Soonyoung. Seseorang yang membuat dirinya merasa spesial, seseorang yang membuatnya bisa menangis bahagia seperti saat ini. Jihoon sudah memantapkan hatinya bahwa dia ingin hidup bersama dengan Soonyoung selamanya, apapun yang terjadi.

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu juga Soonyoung."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Jihoon itu, Soonyoung kembali mencium bibir Jihoon yang kali ini tanpa ada perlawanan oleh Jihoon. Jihoon bahkan dengan nyaman mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Soonyoung, dan Soonyoung dengan posesif memegang pinggang Jihoon.

Setelah beberapa lama Soonyoung menarik dirinya dari Jihoon dan menatap kedua mata Jihoon dalam.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Soonyoung dan Jihoon mengerti apa yang Soonyoung maksudkan. Jihoon mengangguk pelan dan membuat Soonyoung memberikan kembali sebuah senyum cerah padanya.

Jihoon mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang tengah Soonyoung pakai, tangannya sedikit gemetar karena ini pertama kalinya dia akan melakukan _itu_. Soonyoung tersenyum kecil melihat kegugupan Jihoon, terlebih wajah Jihoon yang memerah kembali. Soonyoung sangat menyukai Jihoon ketika _blushing_ , entah kenapa dia menyukainya.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengangguk pelan.

"Kau mau berhenti?" tanya Soonyoung lagi yang langsung dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Jihoon. Soonyoung tertawa melihat reaksi Jihoon, membuat Jihoon mempoutkan bibirnya kesal pada Soonyoung.

"Biar aku saja yang memulai." Bersamaan dengan itu Soonyoung langsung kembali melumat bibir Jihoon yang terasa manis. Jihoon membalas ciuman Soonyoung sebisanya karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berciuman, dan Jihoon bersyukur _first kiss_ nya adalah dengan Soonyoung namun entah siapa _first kiss_ nya Soonyoung Jihoon tidak tahu.

Jihoon kembali membuka kancing kemeja Soonyoung hingga terlepas semua dan Soonyoung mulai menarik kaus Jihoon, membuat mereka menghentikan sebentar aksi ciuman mereka untuk melepas pakaian mereka yang menempel pada tubuh mereka. Jihoon kembali _blushing_ melihat Soonyoung yang bertelanjang dada, melihat dadanya yang bidang dan perutnya yang terbentuk. Begitu juga dengan Soonyoung yang menelan salivanya melihat begitu indahnya tubuh Jihoon yang juga sedikit terbentuk dengan kulit putih nan mulus itu.

Begitu mereka berdua sudah bertelanjang dada, Soonyoung kembali menciumi bibir ranum milik Jihoon dengan pelan dan lembut. Satu tangan Soonyoung berada dibelakang leher Jihoon, menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan satu tangan yang lain melingkar pada pinggang Jihoon yang ramping. Sedangkan kedua tangan Jihoon dengan nyaman bertengger dileher Soonyoung.

Jarak tubuh mereka yang begitu dekat membuat dada mereka saling bersentuhan dan membuat sebuah sengatan listrik bagi kedua pemuda yang tengah bercumbu itu ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Soonyoung menjilat bibir bawah Jihoon, meminta izin agar Jihoon mau membuka mulutnya. Lidah hangat milik Soonyoung itu pun masuk dalam rongga mulut Jihoon begitu sang empunya membuka mulutnya.

"Ngghhh—Soonyoung ahhh." Jihoon mulai mendesah dalam ciuman begitu Soonyoung memasuki gua hangat didalam mulutnya dan mengeksploitasi apa yang ada didalamnya.

Jihoon tidak hanya diam saja, dia mulai membalas ciuman Soonyoung dengan beradu lidah didalam mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling bertaut satu sama lain, menentukan siapakah yang lebih mendominasi dan sudah ditebak bahwa Soonyounglah yang menang. Soonyoung kembali menyapu goa hangat Jihoon dengan lidahnya, menyapu beberapa gigi putih nan bersih milik Jihoon yang membuat sang pemuda manis mendesah pasrah.

Soonyoung mulai menggiring Jihoon menuju kasur dan membaringkannya disana, masih dengan bibir mereka yang masih saling bertaut. Ciuman yang semula lembut kini mulai memanas dan makin intens, Jihoon masih meletakkan kedua tangannya pada leher Soonyoung dimana Soonyoung mulai mengelus perut Jihoon. Membuat sang pemuda manis kembali merasakan sebuah sengatan listrik diseluruh saraf tubuhnya.

Suara kecipak saliva mulai terdengar begitu kentara mengingat kegiatan mereka makin panas dan juga makin liar. Bahkan kini, saliva yang entah milik siapa mulai merembes keluar di ujung bibir milik Jihoon. Soonyoung melepas tautan bibir mereka, membuat sebuah benang saliva panjang yang menghubungkan lidah mereka.

Bibir Soonyoung mulai turun menuju ke arah leher putih nan mulus milik Jihoon.

"Akkhh!"

Jerit Jihoon pelan begitu merasakan bahwa Soonyoung menggigit lehernya yang merupakan salah satu spot sensitif Jihoon. Soonyoung kemudian mulai menghisapi bekas gigitannya pada leher Jihoon, membuat bekas gigitan itu kini mulai menjadi tanda kepemilikan yang berwarna ungu. Dan juga hal itu membuat Jihoon mendesah kenikmatan juga sedikit merasa sakit untuk beberapa kali.

Kini bibir Soonyoung mulai turun lagi menuju arah dada Jihoon dan secepat kilat dia melahap salah satu nipple Jihoon. Membuat nipple itu mulai mengeras dan juga makin berwarna merah dan kontan hal itu membuat pemuda manis yang ditindihnya itu mendesah makin keras. Bukan hanya bibir saja yang bermain dengan nipple Jihoon, salah satu tangan Soonyoung pun mulai memelintir nipple lainnya membuat Jihoon tidak bisa menahan rasa nikmat yang terasa diseluruh saraf tubuhnya dan Jihoon hanya bisa mengekspresikan rasa nikmat itu dengan mengerah dan mendesah terus menerus.

Satu tangan Soonyoung yang tadi bermain-main dengan salah satu nipple Jihoon mulai turun kebawah, menuju area selangkangan Jihoon. Tangan itu mulai menyusup masuk dalam celana Jihoon dan meremas sesuatu yang ada disana dengan perlahan dan membuat apa yang Soonyoung remas itu mulai menegang. Ketika Soonyoung meremas kejantanan dengan cukup kuat, Jihoon sedikit menjerit terlebih setelah itu Soonyoung langsung mengocok kejantanan Jihoon dengan sangat cepat.

"Aaaahhh... ngghhh Soon—soonyounghh akkhhh." desah Jihoon ketika Soonyoung dengan mahir mengocok kejantanannya dan bibirnya yang masih bermain di dada Jihoon.

Merasa tangannya terasa sempit, Soonyoung pun menurunkan celana Jihoon dan boxernya hingga kini Jihoon naked total. Dan tangan itu kembali mengocok dan juga meremas kejantanan Jihoon yang keras dan telah mengeluarkan precum diujung kejantanannya.

Soonyoung yang sudah puas bermain-main dengan dada Jihoon dan memberi beberapa kissmark disana mulai perlahan turun, menuju perut Jihoon dengan lidahnya yang menjilati area pusar Jihoon.

"Mmhhh Soonyoung—aaaahhh."

Kini bibir itu telah berada di depan kejantanan Jihoon yang sudah mengacung tegak dengan precum. Tidak mau lebih lama lagi menahan nafsunya, Soonyoung pun mengulum kejantanan Jihoon bak permen lollipop. Menjilat, mengulum, mengigit kecil dan juga menghisapnya sekuat tenaga membuat Jihoon merasa melayang di langit ketujuh karena perbuatan Soonyoung.

"Akkhhh nngghhh sshhh Sooniee aakkhh a-aku mmhhh."

Desahan Jihoon makin keras ketika dia merasa akan merasa klimaks dan Soonyoung pun mengetahui hal tersebut karena merasa kejantanan Jihoon yang ada didalam mulutnya mulai berkedut dan makin hangat.

"AARRGGGHHH Soonyoung."

Jihoon mendesah keras ketika tidak bisa menahan apa yang dia tahan sejak tadi, dan cairan putih nan kental yang dia tahan itu pun meluncur mulus dari kejantanannya. Tanpa rasa jijik Soonyoung menelan setengah dari cairan Jihoon yang masuk kedalam mulutnya, dan setengah lagi dia muntahkan pada jari tangannya sebagai pelumas untuk lubang Jihoon nanti.

"Cairanmu manis sekali Jihoon."

Soonyoung pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jihoon yang tengah menstabilkan deru napasnya dan wajahnya yang amat sangat merah setelah mencapai klimaks. Soonyoung mencium bibir Jihoon lembut, memberikan sisa cairan Jihoon yang tersisa didalam mulutnya. Tanpa Jihoon sadari satu jari Soonyoung yang sudah diolesi oleh cairan Jihoon mulai memasuki lubang sempit milik Jihoon.

Jihoon tersentak dan mulai merasa gelisah begitu merasa lubangnya dimasuki oleh satu jari Soonyoung. Soonyoung pun menambah jarinya satu kedalam lubang Jihoon, membuat Jihoon terpekik kecil namun teredam oleh ciuman mereka. Begitu jari ketiga dimasukkan, kontan Jihoon melepas ciuman mereka dan mengerang dengan sangat kencang.

"Akkhhh Soonyoung sakit akkhh mmmhhh."

"Tahanlah baby. Rasa sakitnya tidak akan lama."

Soonyoung kembali mencium bibir Jihoon dengan lebih lembut agar Jihoon merasa nyaman. Begitu Jihoon tidak merasa sakit, ketiga jari itu mulai bergerak zig zag bermaksud melebarkan lubang Jihoon agar siap dimasuki oleh kejantanan cukup besar milik Soonyoung.

"Ahhh mmmhhh..."

Jihoon mendesah begitu ujung jari Soonyoung berhasil menyentuh sweet spot milik Jihoon didalam sana. Soonyoung pun menyentuh titik iru beberapa kali, membuat Jihoon mendesah nikmat tertahan dan membuat kejantanannya kembali mengeras. Soonyoung pun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, membuat raut wajah Jihoon kecewa karenanya.

"Sabar _baby_ , sekarang aku akan memasukimu."

Soonyoung mengangkat kedua kaki Jihoon kebahunya agar mempermudah kejantanannya nanti masuk kedalam lubang Jihoon. Soonyoung mulai melepas celananya yang sejak tadi terasa sangat sempit berserta boxernya dan mulai mempersiapkan kejantanannya tepat didepan lubang Jihoon. Soonyoung menatap Jihoon, meminta persetujuan dari pemuda manis itu. Jihoon mengangguk begitu mengerti tatapan mata Soonyoung.

Kedua kaki Jihoon yang semula dibahu Soonyoung kini Soonyoung turunkan dan lebarkan, agar sang pemuda tampan itu bisa bertatapan dengan wajah manis Jihoon. Begitu Soonyoung kembali mencium bibir Jihoon, hal itu juga bersamaan dengan kejantanan Soonyoung yang mulai memasuki lubang Jihoon.

"Mmhhh nngghhh hhhaaahhh."

Jihoon menjerit tertahan didalam ciumannya dengan Soonyoung. Rasa perih dan sakit begitu terasa dibagian tubuh bawahanya begitu Soonyoung memasuki dirinya. Air mata mulai turun dari kedua mata Jihoon, namun Soonyoung menghapusnya segera dengan kedua tangannya. Kejantanan Soonyoung makin menerobos lubang milik Jihoon, membuat pemuda manis itu menjerit makin keras namun tertahan oleh ciuman yang tidak kunjung Soonyoung lepaskan.

Lama kelamaan, Jihoon mulai terbiasa dengan kejantanan Soonyoung yang masuk didalam lubangnya. Jihoon mengangguk, memberi isyarat bahwa dia mengijinkan Soonyoung mulai bergerak. Soonyoung menarik kejantannya, lalu dia masukkan kedalam lubang Jihoon sedikit keras membuat Jihoon kembali mengerang tertahan karena ujung kejantanan Soonyoung tepat mengenai prostatnya.

"Aaahhh! akh mmhhh—ssshhhh."

"Ohhh! _fuck_! kau sangat sempit Jihoon aahhh yeahh."

Soonyoung mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya makin cepat karena rasa nikmat akan dinding Jihoon yang meremas kejantanannya didalam sana. Membuat suara kulit yang saling beradu mulai terdengar jelas didalam ruangan tersebut.

Soonyoung menautkan kedua tangan mereka dan menyimpannya diatas kepala Jihoon. Kepala Soonyoung mulai turun dan kembali melumat bibir Jihoon yang sudah membengkak itu tanpa menghentikan aktivitas di bawah sana. Erangan, rintihan, dan juga desahan Jihoon makin terdengar cukup keras membuat libido Soonyoung makin naik. Soonyoung kembali menusuk prostat Jihoon berkali-kali dengan kuat, membuat Jihoon merasa bagai melayang di surga dunia.

Soonyoung menatap penuh nafsu juga cinta Jihoon yang terlihat sangat indah dimatanya, wajah yang memerah, matanya yang terlihat sayu, rambutnya yang berantakan, dan juga sudut bibir Jihoon yang mengalir lelehan saliva. Jihoon merasakan kejanatanan Soonyoung makin membesar didalam sana dan sudah dipastikan Soonyoung akan klimaks begitu juga dirinya.

"Annghhh.. lebih akh cepat Soonyoung aahhh aahhhh."

"Sshhh ahhh yes Jihoon akkhhh."

Tubuh mereka berdua mulai terasa kejang, pertanda mereka sudah diambang klimaks.

"ARRHHHHH Soonyoung."

"MMMHHHH Jihoon."

Cairan Jihoon kembali keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya, mengotori perutnya dan juga perut Soonyoung diatasnya. Sedangkan cairan Soonyoung masuk dalam lubang Jihoon dan bisa kita lihat cairan itu mulai meluncur keluar dari dalam lubang Jihoon dengan sedikit noda darah. Soonyoung mengeluarkan kejantannya dan mengecup dahi Jihoon yang ternyata langsung tertidur setelah klimaks itu. Soonyoung sedikit tertawa kecil melihat pose tidur Jihoon, Soonyoung kemudian tidur disamping Jihoon, menyelimuti mereka berdua dan kemudian ikut terbang ke alam mimpi bersamma Jihoon dengan posisi Soonyoung tengah memeluk Jihoon posesif.

 **...**

 **END OF SOONHOON**

 **...**

 **Yap! Ini original fict aslinya HunHan part,- part yang penuh cinta setelah partnya Chanbaek:g**

 **Awh. Trims, atas partisipasinya di Meanie part yang telah berakhir. Sebenarnya gamau ngakhirin juga,- tapi mau gimana lagi wkwk**

 **Sudah baca** _ **Phonesex**_ **? HeHeHe! Bahagia akutuh balik ngerusak kalian *ups.**

 **Sekian dulu.**

 **See you next chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Auction**

 **"My Wife"**

 **Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan**

 **OOC, Typho(s), SMUT, NC-18, Lemon.**

 **Original Story by Hanny wyf-hzt**

 **-oOo-**

Choi Seungcheol memandang takjub pada barang lelang yang sedang naik keatas panggung. laki-laki dengan paras manis dan juga cantik yang tubuhnya kini tengah bergetar. Mulai perlahan-lahan maju kedepan panggung.

Wajahnya dia tundukkan karena dia sangat ketakutan dengan pandangan lapar yang terarahkan padanya. Suara riuh dari para tamu langsung menggema saat sang MC memerintahkan sang barang lelang tersebut, yang bernama Yoon Jeonghan untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

Jeonghan mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan hal itu makin membuat riuhan para tamu semakin tidak terkendali.

 _Sungguh! sangat cantik dan juga indah._ puji Seungcheol dalam hati saat Jeonghan mulai mengangkat wajahnya pada para tamu.

Seungcheol tersenyum dengan lebar melihat wajah laki-laki manis itu. Terlebih dengan adanya garis mata hitam tegas yang menurut Seungcheol membuat laki-laki itu terlihat sedikit _sexy_. Seungcheol tidak bisa berhenti memandangi laki-laki manis yang sekarang tengah ketakutan itu. Rasa posesif pada laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu langsung datang begitu saja pada laki-laki tinggi yang masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada Jeonghan.

 _Dia harus menjadi milikku._ batin Seungcheol saat sang MC mulai menawarkan harga untuk Yoon Jeonghan.

 **-oOo-**

Selama sesi tawar menawar, Jeonghan sama sekali tidak melihat siapa saja orang-orang yang menawar dirinya. Jeonghan terlalu takut dan sudah pasrah jika nanti dia akan mendapat seorang majikan yang jahat padanya. Dan yang paling Jeonghan takutkan adalah jika majikannya hanya menginginkan tubuhnya saja dan lalu dia akan dibuang karena Jeonghan hampir mengalaminya.

Dia dijual oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk membayar hutang mereka pada seorang pria tambun kaya. Orang itu disaat-saat awal begitu baik pada Jeonghan, namun dalam beberapa hari dia mulai menyentuh tubuhnya dengan paksa dan kasar, walau Jeonghan sudah memohon untuk menghentikan perbuatannya. Jeonghan berhasil kabur setelah memukul kepala laki-laki tambun itu dengan sebuah gelas yang saat itu tepat berada didekatnya. Jeonghan bernapas lega disaat dia melarikan diri, tubuhnya masih belum dikotori oleh laki-laki menjijikan itu.

Setelah itu Jeonghan langsung trauma akan kejadian tersebut, terlebih saat waktu dimana laki-laki itu hampir menyentuhnya. Jeonghan mulai hidup dijalanan, dia tidak berani untuk pulang kerumahnya. Dan malangnya, dijalanan Jeonghan diculik dan kemudian setelah sadar dia sudah berada didalam jeruji atau sel pelelangan.

Jeonghan langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan posisi berdiri. Seruan untuk penawaran kepada dirinya masih menggema diruangan lelang tersebut dan Jeonghan merasa semakin takut. Terlebih seruan-seruan tersebut menggema dengan semangat dan Jeonghan seolah bisa mendengar nafsu dibalik seruan itu.

Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar nada tawaran lain. Kali ini Jeonghan bisa merasakan bahwa orang yang baru saja menawarnya tidak diliputi oleh nafsu semata. Kedua mata karamel Jeonghan langsung terfokus pada laki-laki tinggi disana yang tersenyum padanya. Dan Jeonghan akui, bahwa laki-laki tersebut sangat tampan.

Namun tiba-tiba, sekelebat bayangan pria tambun tercetak pada wajah laki-laki itu dan membuat Jeonghan langsung membuang muka. Tubuh Jeonghan mulai menggigil dan ketakutan. Kontan saja hal itu membuat Seungcheol menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan reaksi Jeonghan barusan.

 _Kenapa dia ketakuan melihatku? Padahal sebelumnya tidak sama sekali._ pikir Seungcheol yang pandangannya masih terfokus pada Jeonghan. Dimana laki-laki mungil itu masih enggan menatap kedepan terlebih menatap dirinya.

 **-oOo-**

Jeonghan terduduk lesu dan mulai menghela napas panjang diruangan tunggu lelang. Dirinya telah dibeli oleh laki-laki tadi, yang membuatnya untuk beberapa saat teringat pada laki-laki yang dulu hampir menyentuhnya. Laki-laki yang Jeonghan tahu bernama Choi Seungcheol itu membelinya dengan tawaran senilai lima puluh tujuh juta dolar. Dan jujur saja hal itu membuat Jeonghan sangat kaget karena jumlah segitu bukanlah jumlah yang sangat sedikit. Jeonghan hanya berharap bahwa laki-laki bernama Choi Seungcheol itu tidak sejahat majikannya yang dulu.

Disaat Jeonghan kini sedang mengobrol dengan barang lelang lain, yaitu Jihoon dan Wonwoo. pintu ruang lelang terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria tambun dengan beberapa orang lain bertubuh besar dihadapannya.

"Nah. Saatnya kalian pergi dari sini dan jadi budak master kalian." ucap pria tambun itu yang membuat Jeonghan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok seseorang. Sosok laki-laki yang telah membelinya seharga $57.000.000.

Laki-laki itu berjalan pelan menuju Jeonghan. Jeonghan yang tadi sedang duduk mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Jeonghan menelan ludahnya takut dan juga gugup saat Seungcheol begitu dekat dengannya. Seungcheol menatap dalam Jeonghan, membuat pipi Jeonghan sedikit merona.

Seungcheol menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam salah satu tangan Jeonghan. Jeonghan terkejut saat tangan Seungcheol menggenggam tangannya. Jeonghan kembali terkejut untuk kedua kalinya saat Seungcheol menarik tanggannya menujur bibirnya dan dia mengecup tangannya dengan lembut.

"Senang bisa memilikimu, Yoon Jeonghan." Kata Seungcheol yang membuat wajah Jeonghan memerah. "Tak kusangka, dari dekat wajahmu jauh lebih manis dan lebih cantik." lanjut Seungcheol.

Wajah Jeonghan langsung _blushing_ parah dan mulai menundukkan wajahnya. Dia tidak menyangka, Seungcheol akan mengatakan kata-kata atau mungkin gombalan seperti itu padanya. Jantung Jeonghan mulai berdebar-debar karenanya dan Jeonghan merutuki hal tersebut.

Seungcheol mulai menurunkan tangan Jeonghan dari bibirnya namun tidak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. "Kukira, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini secepatnya. Karena besok, aku ingin segera menikahimu Yoon Jeonghan,"

Jeonghan membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar dan menatap wajah Seungcheol dengan raut wajah; _Apa kau sudah gila?_

"Y—ya! Aku ini laki-laki bukan perempuna, apa kau sudah tidak waras?" bentak Jeonghan yang tidak terima akan dinikahi oleh laki-laki dihadapannya ini begitu saja. Kenapa seenaknya menjadikannya seorang istri. Lagi pula Jeonghan itu laki-laki bukan perempuan.

Seungcheol tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Jeonghan. "Aku tahu kau laki-laki. Tapi kau sangat cantik, jadi aku tidak keberatan menikahimu." balas Seungcheol sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jeonghan.

Jeonghan hanya dia membisu mendengar ucapan Seungcheol dengan wajahnya yang kembali memerah. Sebelum akhirnya bibirnya kini dikecup pelan oleh Seungcheol.

"Kita pergi sekarang, calon istriku~" Seungcheol pun mulai menarik Jeonghan pergi dari sana, tidak peduli dengan Jeonghan yang masih tidak mengerti dan tidak paham dengan situasi yang menimpa dirinya.

 _Aku tidak tahu harus sedih, senang atau marah? Orang ini, sangat aneh. Tapi, dia baik padaku_. ucap Jeonghan dalam hati sambil menatap Seungcheol dibelakangnya.

 _Apakah, dia serius ingin menikahiku? Apa dia tidak akan menjadikanku hanya pemuas nafsunya lalu membuangku? Bisakah aku mempercayainya?_ Jeonghan mulai menatap sendu Seungcheol.

Mereka berdua sudah berada didepan pintu utama gedung dengan sebuah mobil limo yang menunggu mereka berdua. Seorang _bodyguard_ Seungcheol membukakan pintu untuk mereka bedua. Seungcheol tidak langsung masuk tetapi mempersilahkan Jeonghan masuk terlebih dahulu. Seungcheol memasukkan Jeonghan kedalam mobilnya dengan hati-hati tanpa melepas genggamannya, membuat Jeonghan hanya bisa menunduk malu.

Bahkan saat didalam pun, Seungcheol masih menggenggam erat tangan Jeonghan tanpa mau melepaskannya. Jeonghan hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan pasrah tangannya semakin erat digenggam oleh Seungcheol. Selama dalam perjalanan, Jeonghan hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya saja. Membuat suasana didalam mobil begitu hening dan canggung.

Jeonghan tidak tahu bahwa Seungcheol juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Seungcheol sangat gugup berada didekat Jeonghan. Seungcheol tidak menyangka dia akan mendapatkan Jeonghan dan mengatakan akan menikahinya. Seungcheol memang tulus mengatakan ingin menikahi Jeonghan, walau pun itu keluar dari mulutnya secara spontan.

Seungcheol mulai memandang Jeonghan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu. Seungcheol mengambil napas panjang untuk membuang semua rasa gugupnya. "Jadi, apa kau mau menerima lamaranku? Maksudku, kau mau aku nikahi?" tanya Seungcheol.

Jeonghan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seungcheol, membuat pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Alhasil mereka berdua pun sama-sama merasakan debaran jantung yang mulai berdetak tidak normal.

Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak bisa menolak, karena kau sudah membeliku. Itu berarti kau tuanku dan aku budakmu tidak pantas untuk menolaknya." jawab Jeonghan yang malah membuat Seungcheol merasa kecewa mendengar jawabannya.

"Jangan menjawabku seperti itu. Singkirkan hubungan antara tuan dan budak yang kau katakan. Aku memintamu untuk kujadikan istri tanpa ingin ada paksaan. Jika kau tidak mau, kau bisa mengatakan tidak. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan marah." jelas Seungcheol yang kembali membuat Jeonghan menatap pada dirinya.

Jeonghan bisa melihat gurat wajah kecewa milik Seungcheol. _Apakah, dia benar-benar tulus memintanya?_ pikir Jeonghan.

"A—aku akan memikirkannya. Beri aku waktu untuk memilih pilihanku." ucap Jeonghan yang kembali membuang mukanya. Seungcheol tersenyum kecil, walau tersirat kekecewaan dalam senyumnya.

"Tentu, tidak masalah. Aku akan menunggu, tidak peduli seberapapun lamanya." balas Seungcheol. Jeonghan kembali merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar penuturan Seungcheol.

"Bo—bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Jeonghan tanpa memandang Seungcheol.

"Tentu, apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau membeliku dan ingin menikahiku?"

"Tidak ada alasan lain. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu saja, aku ingin kau selalu ada disampingku. Karena aku dengar, pernikahan bisa mengikat kita dan membuat kita sulit untuk berpisah. Aku harap seperti itu jika kita memang benar-benar menikah nanti."

"O—oh, jadi begitu." Jeonghan hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban Seungcheol yang membuat debaran jantungnya makin tidak terkendali.

 _Apakah dia mengatakannya dengan jujur?_ batin Jeonghan.

 **-oOo-**

Mereka berdua pun sudah sampai di kediaman Seungcheol yang cukup megah dan mewah. Seungcheol masih menggandeng tangan Jeonghan, membawanya kerumah besar miliknya. Jeonghan yang pasrah hanya bisa menundukkan lagi kepalanya, malu juga karena dipandangi para pelayan disana.

"Omo?! Siapa yang kau bawa itu Cheollie?" tanya sebuah suara saat Seungcheol akan memasuki kamar miliknya. Mereka berdua pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang tersebut.

Seorang perempuan cantik yang juga tinggi dengan memakai pakaian anggun miliknya, tengah berjalan pelan menuju keduanya.

 _Siapa perempuan itu?_ pikir Jeonghan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini nenek lampir? Dan tentang siapa laki-laki yang aku bawa ini, bukanlah urusanmu." kata Seungcheol dengan nada jengkel namun dihiraukan oleh wanita tersebut. perempuan itu malah memandang Jeonghan dengan raut wajah antusias.

"Dia ini benar-benar manis! Siapa namamu sayang?" tanya perempuan itu sambil mencubit kedua pipi Jeonghan dengan dua tangannya dengan gemas. Seungcheol langsung menarik Jeonghan kedalam pelukannya dan memandang tajam perempuan tersebut.

"Jangan menyentuhnya, dia ini milikku." ucap Seungcheol yang membuat wajah Jeonghan memerah dan perempuan itu terkikik pelan.

"Cheollie jahat sekali! Selingkuh dihadapanku, dihadapan tunanganmu sendiri." kata perempuan itu sambil memandang wajah Jeonghan yang tiba-tiba tersentak kaget mendengar ucapannya.

"Ya! Apa-apaan ucapanmu tadi?"

"Cheollie jahat sekali~" perempuan itu pun memeluk Seungcheol disisi lain yang berlawanan dengan Jeonghan. Diam-diam perempuan itu melirik wajah Jeonghan yang terlihat murung, perempuan itu pun mulai menyeringai senang.

"Aish! Lepaskan aku _ibu_ , sesak!" seru Seungcheol yang membuat Jeonghan melotot kaget.

 _ibu? perempuan itu ibunya?_ Jeonghan menatap tidak percaya pada Seungcheol lalu pada perempuan itu. _Mustahil! Dia terlihat sangat muda sekali._ ucap Jeonghan dalam hati. Jeonghan kaget saat perempuan itu tersenyum aneh padanya.

Ibu Seungcheol pun melepaskan pelukannya yang kemudian berbisik pelan ditelinga Seungcheol. Seungcheol membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar bisikkan ibuanya dan menatap ibunya ragu. Ibu Seungcheol hanya berkedip padanya sebelum akhirnya menatap Jeonghan.

"Maaf. Aku berbohong padamu. Perkenalkan, aku ibu Seungcheol, namaku Choi Sooyoung." kata ibu Seungcheol yang bernama Sooyoung itu pada Jeonghan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Na-namaku Yoon Jeonghan. Salam kenal nyonya Choi." balas Jeonghan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Sooyoung tertawa pelan. "Duh, tidak usah seformal itu sayangku. Kau bisa memanggilku ibu atau _ahjumma_. Tapi kurasa _ahjumma_ tidak terlalu cocok untukku, _noona_ saja kurasa lebih baik!" kata Sooyoung sambil tertawa.

"ibu ingatlah dengan umurmu, kau sudah hampir berusia 40 tahun." desis Seungcheol yang malah diberikan _glare_ dari Sooyoung.

Jeonghan tersenyum kecil. "Baik. Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda _noona_." ucap Jeonghan sedikit bercanda yang membuat Sooyoung bertepuk tangan dan kemudian menunjuk Jeonghan.

"Kau dengar itu kan Cheollie? Dia memanggilku _noona_ dengan kemauannya sendiri." seru Sooyoung pada Seungcheol bersemangat. Seungcheol hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Anda terlihat begitu muda, jadi memanggil anda noona sepertinya tidak masalah." puji Jeonghan yang membuat Sooyoung langsung girang. Sooyoung menarik Jeonghan dari pelukan Seungcheol dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aww! Terima kasih sayangku!" ucap Sooyoung gemas sembari mencubiti pipi Jeonghan lagi.

"ibu!" teriak Seungcheol dengan nada tidak suka dan kembali menarik Jeonghan dalam pelukannya. "Sudah kubilang dia milikku, kenapa ibu main peluk seenaknya?" kata Seungcheol dengan nada jengkel, Jeonghan hanya bisa diam dengan wajah merah semerah tomat.

Sooyoung memutar bola matanya dan melipat tangannya didada. "Sifat posesif milikmu memang tidak pernah hilang." kata Sooyoung sambil ber _smirk_ ria.

Wajah Seungcheol kini mulai memerah mendengar ucapan ibunya. "Sudah yah Cheollie, ibu mau berjalan-jalan sebentar. Dan jangan terlalu keras mendesah didalam kamarmu nanti saat kalian sedang _you-know-what. Bye-by_ e." Sooyoung pun pergi dari sana, meninggalkan dua laki-laki yang blushing parah mendengar ucapannya barusan.

Seungcheol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apa kau lapar? Aku akan meminta pelayan untuk membawa makanan untukmu jika kau mau."

Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku hanya, merasa lengket. Bolehkah aku mandi?" pinta Jeonghan yang diangguki oleh Seungcheol.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa sudah saatnya kita masuk kedalam kamarku dan kau bisa mandi disana." kata Seungcheol sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Jeonghan menuju kamarnya.

Mereka pun mulai masuk kekamar Seungcheol dengan suasana hening dan canggung. Seungcheol mulai memikirkan kembali ucapan ibunya yang barusan yang berbisik padanya.

 _Kurasa laki-laki manis ini menyukaimu Cheollie. Kau sangat beruntung_. bisik ibunya waktu itu. Seungcheol tidak tahu harus percaya padanya atau tidak.

"Seungcheol, kamar mandinya disebelah mana?" tanya Jeonghan pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol tersentak sebelum akhirnya menunjuk sebuah pintu dengan cat berwarna putih tulang.

"Disana, kau masuk saja. Sudah ada handuk atau bathrobe didalamnya." balas Seungcheol sambil tersenyum yang diangguki pelan oleh Jeonghan. Jeonghan pun masuk kedalam kamar mandi, membuat Seungcheol langsung mengatur debaran jantungnya.

Jeonghan terdiam didalam kamar mandi. Wajahnya untuk kesekian kalinya merona saat Seungcheol tersenyum padanya tadi. Selain itu Jeonghan bersyukur, sejauh ini dia bisa mempercayai Seungcheol. Jeonghan juga senang, ternyata ibu Seungcheol sangat ramah dan baik.

Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai membuka bajunya satu persatu. Jeonghan berjalan pelan menuju shower dan memulai mandinya dalam diam.

Seungcheol hanya duduk diam di sofa kamarnya sambil menonton tv, pandangannya teralihkan pada pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Seungcheol langsung menelan air liurnya saat Jeonghan yang hanya memakai _bathrobe_ keluar dari sana.

Seungcheol bisa melihat leher putih dan sedikit dada Jeonghan, juga bahunya yang terekspos. Tidak lupa dengan tetesan air yang masih membasahi tubuhnya . Rambut coklat kemerahannya yang basah itu pun tidak luput dari pandangan Seungcheol. Jeonghan menggunakan _bathrobe_ miliknya yang sudah tentu kebesaran. Seungcheol mulai merasakan celananya terasa sangat sempit.

"E—emmh Seungcheol, bolehkah aku meminjam bajumu?" pinta Jeonghan dengan nada ragu, tidak tahu jika Seungcheol melihat dirinya begitu intens. "Bajuku yang tadi kupakai agak basah." lanjut Jeonghan dengan nada pelan.

"Te—tentu saja. Kau boleh meminjam sesukamu. A—aku mau mandi juga, pilihlah sesukamu." kata Seungcheol yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Terima kasih." balas Jeonghan.

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum dan mulai masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Didalam sana, Seungcheol kembali mengatur napas dan debaran jantungnya. Seungcheol menatap kebawah, dimana celana jeans yang dia pakai agak menyembul. Seungcheol mengusap wajahnya frustasi dan berharap Jeonghan tidak melihatnya.

 _Kurasa, selain mandi, aku juga harus menyelesaikan urusanku yang dibawah sini._ batin Seungcheol pilu.

 **-oOo-**

Jeonghan duduk terdiam di sofa yang sebelumnya Seungcheol tempati. Jeonghan sudah memakai pakaian Seungcheol yang sekiranya pas untuk dirinya. Karena kebanyakan ukurannya terlalu besar.

Jeonghan memakai celana panjang yang cukup untuk ukurannya dengan atasan yang agak kebesaran. Bahu kanan atau kirinya kadang terekspose jika dia bergerak-gerak. Jeonghan tidak mempedulikan hal itu, dia hanya ingin Seungcheol menyelesaikan mandinya dan tidur.

Wajah Jeonghan tiba-tiba memerah membayangkan dirinya yang tidur dalam pelukan Seungcheol. Jeonghan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memeluk bantal sofa dengan erat.

 **Ceklek**

Pintu kamar Seungcheol terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok ibu Seungcheol disana. Jeonghan langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. Ibu Seungcheol terlihat membawa nampan berisi camilan dan dua gelas minuman.

"Halo ibu e—eh maksudku _noona_." ucap Jeonghan kelabakan tadi memanggil Sooyoung dengan sebutan ibu.

Sooyoung tersenyum kecil. "Sekarang, aku lebih suka mendengarmu memanggilku ibu sayangku Jeonghan." kata Sooyoung sambil mendekat pada Jeonghan dan menyimpan nampan itu dimeja didepan sofa.

"Duduklah." titah Sooyoung pada Jeonghan yang masih berdiri, Jeonghan pun kembali duduk.

"Mana Cheollie?" tanya Sooyoung sambil memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Sedang mandi, bu." jawab Jeonghan. Sooyoung hanya ber _oh_ ria.

"ibu membawakanmu cemilan dan minuman." Sooyoung pun memberikan camilan dan minuman didepan Jeonghan.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, bu." ucap Jeonghan yang tidak enak pada Sooyoung.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya tidak mau membiarkan tamu manisku kelaparan." timpal Sooyoung sambil tertawa pelan.

"Sudah yah, ibu pergi ke kamar ibu dahulu."

Sooyoung pun kembali berdiri dan mulai berjalan pelan menuju sebuah meja. "Aku lupa menyimpan kotak ini pada tempatnya." ucap Sooyoung sambil menyimpan sebuah kotak hitam kecil di meja itu.

Jeonghan tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

"Selamat malam Jeonghan dan mimpi indah." ucap Sooyoung sambil berkedip pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum simpul. Saat pintu tertutup, Sooyoung mulai mengeluarkan _evil smirk_ nya.

"Kau akan berhutang budi padaku dengan membelikanku sebuah mobil mewah, anakku Cheollie." gumam Sooyoung dengan nada gembira dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Jeonghan mulai memakan cemilan dan juga jus yang ada dihadapannya sembari menonton tv. Dalam beberapa menit, tubuh Jeonghan mulai terasa bergejolak entah karena apa. Jeonghan mulai merasa tubuhnya kepanasan dan jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar di atas normal. Sambil memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing, Jeonghan mulai berjalan pelan menuju kasur Seungcheol dan kemudian dia membantingkan tubuhnya kesana.

"Aaahhh kenapa aku kepanasan seperti ini aahhh!" gumam Jeonghan yang mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri. Pandangannya pun mulai berubah sendu. Libido Jeonghan makin lama makin meningkat dengan tiba-tiba dan dia mulai memasukkan sendiri tangannya kedalam celananya.

 **-oOo-**

Seungcheol membuka pintu kamar mandi setelah dia selesai mandi. Handuk putih melilit di pinggang kokohnya, dengan bagian tubuh atasnya yang terekspose menampilkan dada bidang dan abs miliknya yang terpahat sempurna. Dan handuk kecil berada diatas kepalanya, mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan kedua tangannya. Seungcheol mulai berjalan pelan menuju kasur sembari memejamkan matanya, masih menikmati tetesan air hangat yang melekat pada kulitnya.

Seungcheol membuka matanya perlahan. "Jeonghan kau su—" Seungcheol langsung terdiam membisu melihat pemandangan didepannya. Handuk yang dia pakai untuk melilit pinggangnya, tepat di bagian selangkangannya mulai menggembung kembali.

Mata Seungcheol masih fokus pada Jeonghan di atas kasur yang sekarang sedang menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Celana Jeonghan sudah tersingkap selutut dan bajunya juga tersingkap sedada. Satu tangannya tengah mengocok kejantanannya sendiri yang sudah tegang dan mengeluarkan precum di ujungnya. Sedangkan satu tangan yang lain mencubiti nipplenya satu persatu yang sudah mengeras dan memerah.

Seungcheol menelan salivanya, terlebih saat Jeonghan menatap dirinya dengan pancaran nafsu pada manik matanya. "Aahh—hhhaahhh..." Jeonghan mendesah dengan suara menggoda, entah sengaja atau tidak disengaja. Yang jelas, desahannya membuat wajah Seungcheol memerah sempurna.

Seungcheol langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang semua pikiran kotornya barusan tentang dirinya yang menyentuh tubuh Jeonghan. Dan juga pikiran kotornya saat dikamar mandi melakukan masturbasi sambil membayangkan dirinya bercumbu dengan Jeonghan. Seungcheol perlahan berjalan menuju kasur sambil menstabilkan deru napas dan debaran jantungnya.

"Jeong—Jeonghan... apa yang kau lakukan? Dan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Seungcheol yang mulai naik keatas kasur. Seungcheol bisa melihat wajah Jeonghan yang memerah, keringat yang membanjiri wajah manisnya dan tatapan matanya yang sendu.

Jeonghan menatap lekat Seungcheol.

"Wooah!"

Dan dalam gerakan cepat menarik tubuh Seungcheol hingga Seungcheol kini berada dibawahnya. Jeonghan langsung menindih tubuh Seungcheol dengan duduk diatas perut _six pack_ Seungcheol. Tarikan Jeonghan membuat handuk kecil Seungcheol terlepas dari kepalanya dan handuk yang melilit Seungcheol sedikit melonggar.

Seungcheol kaget, tentu saja. Kini diatasnya ada Jeonghan yang menatapnya penuh nafsu dan juga lapar. Kedua tangan Jeonghan mengunci kedua tangan Seungcheol. Jeonghan benar-benar sudah diliputi nafsu yang besar, itu semua karena camilan dan minuman yang dia makan sudah diberi obat perangsang oleh ibu Seungcheol. Dan Seungcheol tidak tahu menahu soal itu.

"Jeonghan.. kau kena—mpphh!" ucapan Seungcheol terpotong saat Jeonghan langsung membekap mulutnya dengan bibir plum miliknya. Jeonghan mulai melumat kasar bibir Seungcheol, membuat Seungcheol mengerang tertahan.

Jeonghan langsung memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut hangat Seungcheol saat mulut Seungcheol terbuka sedikit. Seungcheol tersentak saat merasakan lidah Jeonghan mulai mengeksploitasi mulutnya. Seungcheol mulai mendorong lidah Jeonghan dengan lidahnya, membuat lidah keduanya bertarung menentukan siapa yang dominan.

Pertarungan mereka membuat saliva mulai meluncur deras dari sudut bibir keduanya. Suara kecipak saliva pun menggema didalam kamar Seungcheol, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau mengalah.

"Nggaahh..." Jeonghan mengerang saat lidah Seungcheol mendorongnya dengan kuat menuju mulut Jeonghan. Kali ini Seungcheol yang mengeksploitasi mulut hangat Jeonghan dan mulai melumat bibir Jeonghan. Seungcheol juga sepertinya sudah dibutakan oleh nasfu kali ini, tidak berniat menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Seungcheol terus melumat bibir Jeonghan dan berhenti sejenak saat dia mulai melepas kuncian tangan Jeonghan pada kedua tangannya. Kedua tangan Seungcheol mulai melepas baju Jeonghan dan langsung kembali melumat bibir sang laki-laki manis yang berada diatasnya.

"Mmhhh haahh—" erang Jeonghan saat kini Seungcheol melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai menjelajah leher putih Jeonghan. Seungcheol mulai menjilat dan menghisap juga menggigit leher putih Jeonghan dengan gerakan sensual.

"Oohh Seungcheol aahh... ngahh..." erang Jeonghan saat Seungcheol terus memberikan tanda _kissmark_ pada lehernya. Begitu juga dengan kedua tangan Seungcheol yang meraba-raba dada Jeonghan dan memilin nipplenya yang sudah mengeras satu persatu.

Jeonghan yang masih dikendalikan obat mulai beraksi dengan memundurkan pinggulnya hingga berada pada selangkangan Seungcheol. Setelahnya, Jeonghan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya, membuat pantat kenyalnya yang tidak tertupi celana bertabrakan dengan kejantanan Seungcheol yang sudah tegang dan keras yang masih tertutupi handuk.

"Aaahhh... Jeonghan kau meng—eemhh—godaku..." erang Seungcheol sambil memejamkan matanya dan mulai melepaskan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Seungcheol juga melepaskan celana Jeonghan hingga mereka berdua kini sudah naked total.

Jeonghan kembali menggesekkan pantatnya pada kejantanannya Seungcheol yang sudah mengacung tinggi itu. Membuat kedua laki-laki itu terus mendesah dan mengerang nikmat. Seungcheol mulai menaikkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mencium kembali bibir plum Jeonghan.

Kedua bibir itu kembali melumat satu sama lain. Meski begitu, Jeonghan masih tidak menghentikan kegiatannnya menggoyangkan pinggul atau pantatnya dibawah sana. Seungcheol kembali melepaska ciumannya dan mulai menjamah dada Jeonghan dengan mulutnya. Seungcheol mulai memberi banyak kissmark didada Jeonghan sebanyak mungkin. Dan kini kedua tangan Seungcheol mulai memberikan service pada kejantanan Jeonghan.

"Empphh Seungcheol... hhahh..." desah Jeonghan menikmati sentuhan intim dari Seungcheol diseluruh titik tersensitif ditubuhnya.

Jeonghan mulai mendorong dada Seungcheol dan kini kedua tangan Jeonghan menempel pada dada bidang Seungcheol sebagai tumpuan. Sedangkan kedua tangan Seungcheol sekarang memegang pinggang Jeonghan.

Jeonghan memandang wajah Seungcheol sambil menggigit bibirnya erotis. "Seungcheol mmhh _fuck me now please_... aahhh," pinta Jeonghan dengan nada menggoda. Seungcheol menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Jeonghan tersenyum kecil dan mulai mengangkat tubuhnya, Jeonghan mengarahkan lubangnya tepat diatas kejantanan Seungcheol yang mengacung tersebut. "Jeonghan! aku belum mempersiapkan lubangmu, biarkan aku." cegah Seungcheol dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia mengangkat satu tangannya pada dada Seungcheol dan mulai menghisapnya didalam mulutnya sendiri. Pemandangan erotis itu membuat kenjantanan Seungcheol makin membesar dan membuat libidonya juga naik.

"Ngghhh mmpphh..." desah Jeonghan sambil menjilat ketiga jarinya didalam mulutnya. Kedua matanya yang sendu tidak lepas dari wajah Seungcheol, bermaksud menggodanya dengan gaya seduktif.

Seungcheol hanya bisa menahan libido dan nafsunya yang semakin meningkat melihat itu semua. Dia ingin sekali menarik pinggang Jeonghan agar kejantanannya itu masuk kedalam lubang sempit nan hangat milik Jeonghan. Tapi tidak, Seungcheol sabar menunggu sembari menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan dihadapannya.

"Aahhmmm." Jeonghan melepaskan ketiga jarinya yang basah karena saliva. Setelah itu Jeonghan mulai mengarahkan ketiga jarinya menuju lubangnya. Jeonghan mulai memasukkan satu jarinya.

"Mmhhh—aahhh.." desah Jeonghan masih dengan menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan seduktif. Seungcheol hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihatnya.

Jari kedua dia masukkan. "Haahh—oohhh." Jeonghan menutup kedua matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu jari terakhir dia masukkan. "Akh! Hhahh—oohhh.."

Jeonghan mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya didalam sana, bermaksud melebarkan lubangnya. Deru napas Jeonghan mulai tidak beraturan dan Jeonghan mulai merasakan rasa sakit pada lubangnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Jeonghan melepaskan ketiga jarinya dan mulai menggenggam kejantanan besar milik Seungcheol dibawah lubangnya. Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan menggoda dan mulai mengocok sebentar kejantanan Seungcheol.

"Aahh—Jeonghan jangan menggodaku! Cepat masukkan saja pada lubangmu aahhh.." ucap Seungcheol yang sudah mulai tidak sabaran.

Jeonghan mengangguk lucu, sebelum akhirnya mulai menurunkan pinggulnya menuju kejantanan Seungcheol.

"AKH! Mhhh hhahh—oohhh!" Jeonghan mendesah dengan cukup keras saat kepala kejantanan Seungcheol sudah berada didalam lubangnya.

" _Fuck_! Jeonghan kau sangat sempit aakkhhh!" desah Seungcheol saat Jeonghan kembali menurunkan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanan Seungcheol masuk makin dalam kedalam lubang hangat dan sempit milik Jeonghan.

"Seungcheol—aahh! _you're so big_ mmhhh.." erang Jeonghan sambil memejamkan matanya meresapi rasa nikmat dan juga sakit saat kejantanan besar dan panjang milik Seungcheol terus masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"AKKHH! _You hit it_ Seungcheol mmpphhh." seru Jeonghan saat ujung kejantanan Seungcheol yang melesat masuk didalam lubangnya, langsung menyentuh titik prostatnya. Rasa sakit pada lubangnya mulai sirna dan tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang tiada tara.

Kedua tangan Jeonghan kembali bertumpu pada dada Seungcheol dan mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Jeonghan yang tengah dipengaruhi oleh obat perangsang itu, mulai mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Ohh _fuck_! Jeonghan aahh—luar biasa mmhh terus begitu _baby_ aahhh.." desah Seungcheol menikmati kegiatan Jeonghan diatasnya yang tengah menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan keras. Membuat kejantanan Seungcheol digenggam begitu erat oleh dinding prostat Jeonghan didalam sana.

Seungcheol juga mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya berkebalikan dengan Jeonghan. Kontan saja, hal itu makin membuat kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam pada lubang sempit nan hangat milik Jeonghan.

"AKH! Seungcheol. _yes like that... fuck me harder_ mmhhh _faster_ —aahhh." ucap Jeonghan nimat diselingi desahannya saat lubangnya digenjot dengan cukup kasar oleh Seungcheol.

" _You like that_ huhh Jeonghan? _Scream my name baby, scream my name_!" titah Seungcheol yang makin mempercepat sodokannya pada lubang Jeonghan. Jeonghan mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup kedua matanya meresapi kenikmatan didalam lubangnya.

Kedua mata Jeonghan mulai terbuka lebar saat titik prostatnya kembali tersentuh. "MMHH YESSS Seungcheol AAHH Seungcheol FUCK ME THERE HARDER~ FASTER~." teriak Jeonghan tidak terkendali. Seungcheol tersenyum senang dan melesakkan kejantanannya semakin beringas didalam lubang Jeonghan.

"OHH _Fuck! Im cumming_ Seungcheol aahhh cumming~" ucap Jeonghan sambil kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

" _Cum for me baby, scream my name when you cum_!" balas Seungcheol yang mulai membantu Jeonghan dengan mengocok kejantanannya dengan cepat.

"Aahh.. hhaahhh... cumming~ i'm cumming AAHH Seungcheol!"

Jeonghan memuntahkan cairan putihnya yang mengotori tangan dan dada Seungcheol. Seungcheol tersenyum puas masih dalam kegiatannya yang menggenjot lubang Jeonghan. Tubuh Jeonghan mulai melemas untuk sementara.

Seungcheol mulai bangkit dari posisinya yang terlentang dan mendorong tubuh Jeonghan pelan. Jeonghan kini yang terlentang dikasur dengan Seungcheol yang masih tidak melepaskan kejantanannya pada lubang Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menghentikan sodokannya sebentar, saat dia menaikkan kedua kaki Jeonghan pada kedua bahunya. Setelahnya, Seungcheol kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan kasar dan beringas. Membuat kasur yang sedang mereka tempati mulai berdecit dengan keras.

"Oh yess Seungcheol... _fuck me there, there_ mmhhh,"

Jeonghan kembali mendesah dengan erotis saat kejantanan Seungcheol menyentuh prostatnya lagi didalam sana terus menerus. Kedua tangan Jeonghan melingkar dengan indah pada leher jenjang Seungcheol. Dan kedua kakinya melingkar pada pinggang Seungcheol, membantu laki-laki diatasnya untuk memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubangnya.

" _There huh there_!" ucap Seungcheol saat dia menyodok keras titik prostat Jeonghan sambil menyeringai senang.

"Ohh yesss there. Seungcheol _please... fuck me there harder~_ aahhh _faster_ ~," pinta Jeonghan dengan nada memelas.

" _As you wish my Princess,_ " dan Seungcheol pun langung menyodok titik prostat Jeonghan sekuat tenaga, membuat laki-laki dibawahnya hanya bisa menggelinjang nikmat. Seungcheol kembali menggenggam kejantanan Jeonghan yang sudah tegang kembali dan mengocoknya.

"Aahhh—Seungcheol _i'm cumming again_ hhohh." ucap Jeonghan sambil menarik kepalanya menikmati sentuhan tangan Seungcheol pada kejantanannya dan sodokan Seungcheol pada lubangnya. sesuatu didalam tubuhnya terasa kembali ingin menyeruak keluar.

" _Me too baby_ —aakkhhh _fuck! So tight_ —mmhhh." Seungcheol juga merasakan perutnya terasa seperti menyempit dan ingin melesakkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Seungcheol!"

"Jeonghan!"

Mereka berdua klimask secara bersamaan. Dengan cairan Jeonghan yang mengotori kembali tangan Seungcheol, perutnya dan juga perut Seungcheol. Sedangkan Seungcheol memuntahkan cairan putihnya didalam lubang Jeonghan. Seungcheol menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Jeonghan setelah melepas kejantanannya didalam sana.

Mereka berdua mulai menstabilkan deru napasnya. Jeonghan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dan menarik leher Seungcheol lalu menciumi bibirnya dengan lembut. Jeonghan melepaskan kembali bibirnya dari bibir Seungcheol.

Jeonghan mulai memposisikan tubuhnya miring membelakangi Seungcheol. Seungcheol pun tidak segan untuk kembali menciumi leher dan punggung Jeonghan.

"Aahhh Seungcheol.." Jeonghan mendesah pelan, membuat Seungcheol kembali _hard_.

Jeonghan mulai menggerakkan tangannya kebawah sana, menggenggam kembali kejantanan Seungcheol. Lalu tanpa disadari Seungcheol, Jeonghan kembali memasukkan kejantanan Seungcheol yang tegang itu masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Hahhh Jeonghan, kau masih kuat mmhh _fuck_! Masih sempit sshhh." erang Seungcheol saat kejantanannya kini sudah masuk sepenuhnya dalam lubang Jeonghan.

"Mmmhh _yes_ Seungcheol. _Fuck me again harder and faster. Make me cum again please_ ~" pinta Jeonghan sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Hal itu membuat keduanya kembali mendesah nikmat.

"Jika itu maumu." balas Seungcheol sambil menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras dan kasar didalam sana.

"Mpphh _yeaahh so good Seungcheol, more harder_ aahhh _fa_ — _faster_." desah Jeonghan.

Tanpa sengaja, mata Seungcheol melirik meja yang terdapat dua gelas minuman dan camilan. Lalu di meja terdapat sebuah kotak dengan lubang kecil menghadap pada mereka berdua.

 _Nenek lampir itu! Jadi Jeonghan seperti ini karenanya. Benar-benar._ batin Seungcheol kesal. Mata Seungcheol melirik bantal disampingnya sebelum melemparnya tepat dihadapan kotak tersebut. Seungcheol tersenyum puas sebelum dia kembali menggenjot lubang Jeonghan.

"Kurasa sesudah ini, kau tidak akan bisa menolakku untuk menikah Yoon Jeonghan." bisik Seungcheol ditelinga Jeonghan dengan suara seraknya.

 **-oOo-**

"CHEOLLIE! Kenapa kau malah menghalangi kegiatan kalian didalam sanaaaa! padahal sudah ronde kedua!" seru Sooyoung didalam kamarnya sembari memperhatikan layar besar didepannya yang hitam. Kedua lubang hidungnya tertutupi oleh tisu karena mimisan sejak tadi dia melihat Jeonghan dan Seungcheol bercumbu ria dilayar.

 **.**

 **..**

 **END OF SEUNG-HAN!**

 **..**

 **Next chapter is Ver-Kwan**

 **..**

 **Hello. Miss me? HEHE**

 **Gue balik sama ff auction. Gakerasa yhaa, ntar lagi ff ini fix bakal tuntas! Tinggal 2 Chapter lagi trus END!**

 **Aku lagi berusaha minta izin sama author senpai yang lain nih hehe. Tapi judulnya masih Rahasiaa wkwk**

 **Semua ff on-going bakal cepat disiapkan [kecuali The Story Of Us, masih rapung]. Series bakal nongol! Yang demen Chanbaek siapa? Setelah perilisan ini, bakal ada Chanbaek fiction! Psst. Itu BDSM hasil barter sama Ditta Putri-ku. Hehe. Barter ini bawa berkah lhoo wkwk**

 **Stay tune with Indukcupang. Mwah!**

 **Gimme a review, juseyoooo?**

 **Bye!**


End file.
